Hunger Games: All-Stars
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: This will make no sense and include no logic. But it will be fun.
1. Machiavelli

**I decided for such a cliche story I needed a cliche opening, so here's the President and the Head Gamemaker talking about the Games.**

* * *

Luperca Galba POV

 _Upon this a question arises: whether it be better to be loved than feared or feared than loved? One should wish to be both..._

I'd read the quote, and the book in which it was written, periodically since I began my career. It was an invaluable guide to all the facets of gaining and maintaining power. That, after all, was my ultimate goal. I did not seek to oppress, merely to rule. Of the two ways to preserve my authority, I had thus far leaned toward fear. Two failed uprisings had done much to further that end, and I considered the area thoroughly covered. Perhaps it was time to gain the people's support in addition to the fear. I could not hope for love, but small gestures go a long way in such times.

I was set to meet with my new Head Gamemaker, Titian Qin, in moments, and perhaps he would have some fresh ideas. He was an ideal man for the job. He was staunchly loyal to the Capitol and endlessly grateful for the quality of life I provided him. He was also young, hungry, and eager. No matter what I decided, I knew his first Games would be a spectacle. He arrived, exuding nervousness, and I initiated the conversation.

"Mr. Qin. I anticipate hearing your thoughts for your first game," I said. Titian twirled his hair and sat formally straight in his chair.

"I have a few ideas, but I thought since it's my first Games I should ask you first," he said. "Is there any theme or atmosphere you wanted?" I was pleased with his answer. He acknowledged his inexperience and sought advice. He drank in every word as I spoke.

"The Games are necessarily unpleasant. They represent Capitol justice, but this year I would like to show that we can merciful as well. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"More merciful? Like the losers don't die or something?" Titian offered. I could consider that. I would not go so far as to cheapen the Games entirely, but two or perhaps more Victors could be tolerated.

"We just had a Quell. Do you still want a twist? We could do something like if a Tribute is about to die we save them once. A second chance," he said.

"But still they would eventually die," I pointed out. Titian perked up like he'd thought of some revelation. He frowned and seemed to wrestle with himself.

"What if... what if we did the _ultimate_ second chance?" he said at last. He wrung his hands and smiled too widely to be sincere. I indicated I was interested and waited for him to elaborate.

"What if we brought back dead Tributes?" he paused to gauge my reaction. "We could clone them. It would be like an All-Stars Games," he said. It was a lightbulb moment. What better way to show Capitol benevolence than to give life to fallen and mourned Tributes? I would be hailed as a healer, not a killer. They'd forget I killed them in the first place and adore me for my endless compassion. I smiled a far more sincere smile and Titian knew he'd made it big.

* * *

 **Don't fear about Exsequia. She knew a Gamemaker's fortune is never secure and retired while the getting was good. I only removed her because I noticed all my Capitol authority figures were female.**

 **President Galba finally got a first name. I named her after the wolf that nursed Romulus and Remus. I also got to find out a bit more about her, which was interesting.**


	2. District One RISE

**Since these characters have already been introduced, they don't need their first POVs to be as long. That, and I have way more this time.**

* * *

Chantal Ivingin POV

I was surprised when I opened my eyes after I died. In One, we thought more about a legacy than an afterlife. Whatever I expected, it didn't look like a sterile Capitol hospital room, and it wasn't wet and lukewarm like the tank I was lying in. And what was my old stylist Hollan doing here?

"What's going on?" I asked. Was Hollan dead too? Great, was he my guardian or something? I didn't know if I could stand that.

"Oh, you're awake! This is so exciting! You're going to be in the All-Stars Games!" Hollan said.

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" I gripped the edge of the tub and hauled myself out.

"President Galba is holding a special Games where the best Tributes come back and fight again, and she picked you!" Hollan gushed.

"So I _did_ die?" I asked.

"It's okay. Lots of Tributes die," Hollan said sympathetically. " _This_ time you'll win."

I didn't know what to think. There were a million things _to_ think. I was _dead._ Now I was back? How did they do that? _Shoot,_ how long has it been? It was such a boggling series of thoughts and revelations I felt like I was going to faint. I felt my skin growing cold as I dripped and I realized I was stark naked.

"Can I have some clothes?"

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

"The Gamemakers got one nomination each, and the rest were voted on by the Capitol," Philomena explained.

"What the flying heck? They're going to make us die all over again?" I asked.

"Not _all_ of you," Philomena said cheerfully. Does she use her head as a hat rack or what?

"Oh, how _could_ I be so stupid? One of us will live! That makes everything better," I said. Philomena huffed.

"Maybe they should have picked someone else. You're supposed to be entertaining," she said.

"Whatever. Who else did they pick?" I asked as I threw up my hands.

"For One, there's Chantal, Hunter, Diamond, Rapture, Kazuo, and Miall," Philomena said. She was so casual I didn't catch on at first.

"Wait... Miall?" I asked. "Like, my brother?"

"Oh, that's right!" Philomena said. She perked up and flapped her hands. "Isn't that just wonderful?"

 _Miall's alive?_ I couldn't imagine it. Me being alive was weird enough, but my brother? I hadn't seen him in so long. It tore out my heart when I knew I was never going to see him again, and now I would. Philomena saw my face and look confused.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" she asked. I started to shake and tears spilled from my eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you rest-"

" _Where is he?!"_

* * *

Miall Piscot POV

"Priscilla's here too?" I asked. Why? Why did she have to come too? _I_ was supposed to be the Victor. Why did she always have to be better than me?

 _She died._ I felt terrible when I realized it. All I could think about was petty pride and my sister was dead. But that didn't matter anymore. She was back, and I had to find her.

As it turned out,we found each other. As I was running down the hall to see her she was running to see me, and we stopped dead when we saw each other. Had I been gone that long? She looked so much older. No one else could smile like that, though. She looked like happiness itself as she ran to me.

"I love you," she said through tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have won. You wouldn't have come then," I said. We hugged so hard it was like we were trying to squeeze into one person.

"You didn't kill me. I should have had the guts to say no," she said.

"I should have lead the way," I said. We broke apart and gazed at each other, drinking in each others' presence.

"I wanted to bring you back. It didn't make any sense," Priscilla said. She looked over my shoulder and made a appalled face. I turned and saw a cameraman eagerly watching us.

"Ex _cuse_ me," Priscilla said.

"Go on. This is gold," the man said.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. The man rolled his eyes.

"Shh, quit drawing attention to me! I'm showing the people the jealous, protective brother and his adorable little sister. Do you mind?" he said.

"Yes, we do mind. We're not your toys," Priscilla said.

"Why else would we bring you back? We could have chosen someone else," the man said. Priscilla looked about ready to punch him, so I stepped in.

"Just give us five minutes, okay? We'll be good little children after that," I said. The man grumpily shouldered his camera and we glared at him until he left. Even if death isn't certain, the Capitol is.

* * *

Diamond Kai POV

Before I could so much as notice the bear mutt was gone, a nurse informed me about the All-Stars Games and what it meant. There was so much to take in it all seemed far away, like I'd never really been dead at all. I was surprised that more than sadness or excitement, I just felt fear. Was the Capitol so powerful even death wasn't safe?

"How long have I been dead?" I asked at some point.

"Two years," the nurse answered.

"So there's been another Games? Was my brother in it? Did he win?" I asked. The nurse smiled.

"He's here to compete with you!" he said. My hopes shattered and I wanted to cry. Rapture died too? Not my little brother. I should have been there for him. If I had mentored him, he might have lived. It was all my fault. I brought him with me when I died.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked. I didn't answer. I would have cried if I'd tried. More attendants came and poked around, checking my vitals and such. I let them have their way and criticized my every mistake in my Games.

"I suppose you'll want to see Rapture," an attendant said. I _did_ want to see him, but I was ashamed.

"He's right in the next room," the man continued. He handed me a gown and I took my time putting it on. The question was, did he want to see me?

Rapture Kai POV

"You mean I get to go again?" I asked. Hyden raised his hand and I slapped it. "Sweet!"

"Maybe try not to die this time," Hyden said. I flipped him off. You die _one_ time and you never hear the end of it.

I was thinking about new glorious adventures when my heart trembled. Something clicked, and I turned urgently to my mentor.

"Who else did they pick from One?" I asked. Hyden stroked his chin and looked dramatically into a corner.

"Hmmm... there's Priscilla, Chantel... Kazuo. Miall. Hunter. Oh, and one other person," he said.

" _Who?!"_ I pleaded. I didn't want to hope. I couldn't bear to.

"Diamond Kai. Heard of her?" Hyden said. I threw on my gown and ran for the door.

"She's right next door," Hyden said just as I was about to start sprinting. I yanked the door open and ran inside. There she stood, resplendent in a hospital gown she was still pulling over her legs.

"Diamond! You're back!" I yelled. She waved.

"Hey. So are you," she said. I ran over and hugged her.

"Isn't it great! Now we fight together!" I said. She was stiff when I hugged her, but when I let go she smiled.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?" I retorted.

"If I had won, maybe you wouldn't have died," she said.

"Who cares? I get to see you again," I said. It was like the Games were already won.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

There was so much pain I didn't want to open my eyes. It was gone, but I was afraid I'd open them to see Pray's face and her horrible bloody claws.

"I know you're awake," someone said. It wasn't Pray at all. It was a man. I cautiously opened one eye and saw Pray was nowhere in sight. I was in a room like back at the Capitol. The man looked like a doctor.

"Where's Pray?" I asked. The man looked over some papers.

"Mentoring the girls from Two, I suppose," he said. "You have a lot to catch up on."

I was speechless through the time it took to explain everything. Every emotion except one swirled inside me. After what Pray did, I never had to be scared again. I'd already experienced the worst.

"How did you do it?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"We just cloned you all. We already had your blood," the doctor explained.

"What about Farlan? Farlan Lionhardt?" I asked, barely stopping from using my best friend's real name. The doctor peered into the distance.

"I don't know. The list keeps changing," he said. I asked him about Ruby, too, but he hadn't even heard of her.

"Hey! You can't go yet," the doctor said when I stared to leave. I let him fuss and kept walking. I had to find my friend. Something happened to Silken in the Arena. It was like he lost his mind. Wherever he was, he was probably terrified and paranoid. I couldn't leave him alone.

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

I woke up in a hospital gown with Tillo looking down at me.

"You too? Who won?" I asked. Heaven sure had a strange waiting room.

"I did," she said.

"Then why are you dead?" I asked as I sat up.

"I'm not. Neither are you, anymore. There's a lot to explain," she said.

"What do you mean I'm alive? I bled out," I said. I remembered the very moment when life slipped away. It was an eerie thing to know.

"The Capitol isn't content to kill just once anymore. They gathered a bunch of us to do it again," Tillo said. She explained the Games, and more questions came up every moment.

"You _won?_ You did it," I said. "What about the others?"

"Does it matter? They're gone," Tillo said. "I didn't kill any of them, though."

"Of course not," I said. If she'd had to I knew she would have, but I didn't have to say it. I started to launch another question, but Tillo spoke first.

"There's one other thing you should know," she said. "I have a son."

"Oh. Are you married, or was it with Felix?" I asked. Tillo smiled.

"I was raised to be a nun. It took all my grit to live one night in sin. You think I've had anyone else?" she asked. Slowly, I started to understand.

" _Me?"_ I asked. Tillo nodded and opened the door to the room. A little boy walked in and stared at me.

"Felix, meet your father."

* * *

 **Some questions from the reviews:**

 **1\. There is still only one Victor for this Games. Multiple Victors was a separate idea.**

 **2\. As you may have guessed from this chapter, there are more than 24 Tributes. There are 55 counting a Two male I just got and didn't add to the list yet.**

 **3\. Niccolo Machiavelli was a philosopher who wrote The Prince, a handbook for despotism. That's the book Luperca was referring to and where the quote was from. There's also a reference in this chapter title, but not to The Prince.**


	3. District Two RISE

**District Two only has three representatives, so it's way shorter.**

* * *

Avariella Hanson POV

 _Why would they pick me?_ I was a terrible Career. I didn't even join the pack. I ended up with two geniuses from Three and I was the first to die. Was this some sort of joke? I already wasted my life once. Why would they give it back to me so I could ruin it again?

I shivered underneath my hospital gown and wished the doctors would leave. The scientists must have messed up when they regenerated my body. My stomach was squishy with fat and my face was round with flab. I looked terrible. I felt like everyone was staring at my freakish form. I huddled under the fabric and tried to make myself look smaller.

"There's someone who wants to see you," the head doctor said. I couldn't imagine who. They'd told me Tillo won my Games. We weren't even allies. I was even more confused when Pray walked in. She looked me over and stood at the foot of my bed.

"You ready to try this time?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have gone all the way. What happened? It's like you gave up. At least you look like a fighter now. Maybe you actually weigh more than me," she said. I crossed my arms over my stomach. Did she have to mention that?

Pray saw my face and squinted. "What's wrong?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer without calling more attention to my weight. She waited a moment and let it go.

"I hope you're ready. You get a second chance and most people in Two don't get a first. I know you can do this. _You_ need to know it," she said. I wanted to cry and roll up in a ball, but Pray's words were stirring. Did she really think I could do it? Silver Claws Jager thought _I_ was a good fighter? Maybe she saw something I didn't. She couldn't be that wrong. This was the one thing she knew. She _had_ to be right.

After Pray left, I had a lot to think about. I felt even more displaced in my new, alien body. My skin was smooth and perfect, but there was so much of it. I'd never felt comfortable in my own body. How could I live in this new one? It didn't even feel like mine. I wanted to tear it off and go back to the body I knew. A Career's greatest weapon is her own body. I would have to make peace with mine quickly if I wanted to prove Pray right.

* * *

Thompson Kirsten POV

I was running into the Bloodbath. Alayza's spear shot through me and I bled out in seconds. I _died._ I was there and then I just died. That was all there was to it. I never knew what death really was until I went through it myself. Was that what I trained for? What kind of person was I?

I didn't understand why the Capitol picked me, either. I was the worst Career ever. I died in the _bloodbath!_ Now I had to do it all again? I wanted to cry and hated my own weakness.

A Capitol reporter kept buzzing around the room, waving off doctors and trying to get closer to me.

"Thompson, how do you feel about the All-Stars twist?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm happy to be alive again," I said.

"Do you feel cheated about your Games?" the reporter continued.

"Yeah, I do feel like I died pretty early, but that was kind of my fault. I should have been more careful," I said. The reporter nodded eagerly.

"How do you intend to change your strategy this time?" he asked.

"I'm not going to die this time," I said.

"Excuse me. This is a hospital," a doctor said. He shooed the reporter away as he yelled questions over his shoulder. My stomach flipped and I wondered if I was going to throw up. Was it a side effect of being cloned, or was I just scared? The room seemed to get smaller and I couldn't catch my breath. One of the machines in the room started beeping rapidly and the doctors looked at me.

"His pulse is elevated," one noted.

"Are you feeling all right?" another asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I tried to loo stoic while I was falling apart inside. I should have been excited to get back in the Game. I could reclaim my honor and save my trashed reputation. Instead I was just terrified. I was going back in. I'd already died once to a two-bit outlier Tribute. The All-Stars would tear me apart. I was a laughingstock among the Careers and a murderer to the others. There was no one who would take me and no sponsor would waste money on the boy from Two who died in the Bloodbath. I wiped away a tear before it spilled from my eye and turned to face the wall. I was everything I hated in the Tributes I trained to kill: a helpless, weak coward.

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

Ugh, last night was _terrible._ Whatever I ate, it disagreed with me. I spent the night puking my guts out and woke up in... a tank? A cluster of men in lab coats stood around me staring at me. What on Earth happened? The Arena looked nothing like this. Were they some sort of bizarre mutt? I leaped out of the tank and grabbed for a weapon. Then I noticed I was naked. _Am I dreaming?_

"Welcome back, Mr. Hood," one of the men said. "Are you coherent?" I snarled at the man and crouched into a fighting stance. The man stepped back.

"Please stay calm, Mr. Hood. It's natural to be disoriented. You were just resurrected. Do you understand?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What's going on?" a different doctor asked.

"The rest have all remembered," a third said.

"Mr. Hood, what's the last thing you remember?" the first doctor asked. Obviously something had gone wrong in my Games. We must have been evacuated until it was fixed.

"I starting throwing up like crazy and I went to bed," I said.

"I see. You don't realize. You didn't go to sleep that night. You died," the doctor said.

"What?!" I demanded. It was a trick. Some cheap Capitol muttation crap.

"It's all right. Don't panic. You're alive now and you're going back soon," the doctor said.

"I'm going back?" So it _was_ all a trick. It didn't matter. I'd be back in action soon. The doctor nodded.

"Then get out of my way," I said. "Okay, first give me some clothes. Then get out of my way."

* * *

 **Kestrel's form said he was the son of the Victor of the fifth Games, who was the first Victor from Two. In my canon, Jonah from Four won the fifth Games, but it's not that important what year it was. My first male Two Victor was Cassius Svenson from the sixth Games. Kestrel can be his son if his submitter wants. It's harder to know Kestrel since he's new, like Diamond and Miall, but I'll work on developing him in this story.**

 **Some important things:**

 **1\. It's been weighing on my conscience that one of my Tributes was supposed to wear this really cool outfit that broadcast images of whatever the interviewer said. He was supposed to say "Pray" and it showed her leaping on Kazuo. I can't remember who it was but that was a really cool idea and it's been bothering me ever since that I forgot to put it in. Sorry, madam or sir.**

 **2\. I've been wrestling with whether this Games should be Canon or not. I wanted to be able to include the Victor in forthcoming stories, but this does seem like a separate universe. If I make it a separate canon I can have new All-Stars Games closer together since I can set them in the future. Then Victors from the All-Stars Games could be their own lineup. For that reason I'm leaning toward non-canon and will consider it that unless I change my mind. Victors are still canon, they're just a separate canon.**

 **3\. LadylyssaArren offered to make a forum for us all to gather on. Since I have way more free time, I did it myself. The link is** **forum/LadyCordeliaStuart-Hunger-Games-SYOT-Forum/184107/ and I hope we can have lots of fun there.**

 **If the link doesn't work the title is** LadyCordeliaStuart Hunger Games SYOT Forum **You can try searching it.**


	4. District Three RISE

**UPDATE: It was Cordin who was supposed to have the cool outfit.**

* * *

Wyatt Sparks

I _died?_ I thought that would be the last thing I ever did. And it was Hermes, too. He must have been so scared and sick to do what he did. It broke my heart.

"Who won?" I asked one of the nurses. If it was Hermes, I could tell him I forgave him.

"Sky Levings," he said.

"She really did blow them sky high," I muttered. That crazy volunteer actually did it. "Is Hermes Track here too?"

"I don't think so. He wasn't popular with the test audience," the nurse said.

"Oh. They must have picked me for my looks, right?" I said.

"No. They enjoyed your humor," he said. Some people are hopeless.

 _Guess I won't be able to tell him after all._ I didn't know what I would have said anyway. I didn't hold it against him, but it would have been unnerving to see him again. This whole idea was unnerving. All I had was optimism and good humor. That hadn't been enough then. Why should it be now?

"How did Hermes die?" I asked.

"He attacked Dominique and Myrtle. He killed Myrtle, but then Dominique beat him to death," a nurse said. Something tapped at me knee and I jumped.

"Your reflexes are adequate," a nurse teased. I didn't laugh. Didn't she know I didn't jump because of that? The last time someone touched me unexpectedly, my friend caved my head in. For the rest of my probably short life I'd never trust sudden movement again. Even if I won I'd be scarred. Jokes aren't supposed to be about people being scared. Jokes are supposed to make everyone happy.

"Can you go away when you're done?" I asked. They looked surprised.

"You don't want company? You're always so sociable," a nurse said. Another started writing something on a pad. I wanted to throw the paper out the window. I wasn't a test subject to be recorded and monitored. I was a boy and I was scared and hurting. They kept fiddling with my body. Didn't they care about my soul?

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

There was a respirator in my mouth and I was staring up from underneath warm water. My unclothed body bore no sign of the wounds that had killed me. My hand moved when I willed it to, and my skin was warm. Clearly the Capitol had revived me for some reason. I couldn't imagine all the others had died so closely that I survived the longest. Did they have some purpose for me that entailed faking my death? I turned my head to the side and saw figures bent over screens and papers. I leaned up out of the water and spat out the respirator.

"What's going on?" I asked. The heads jerked up and rushed over to me.

"You were eliminated," a doctor said. Judging from his presence, he was the head caregiver.

"Obviously," I said. "Why am I back?"

"Our most merciful president has decided to give you, among others, a second chance," he said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"One of the Gamemakers nominated you. He was impressed with your intelligence and felt your death occurred before you showed your potential," the doctor said.

"Is that how we were chosen? By nomination?" I asked.

"Some of you. The Capitol voted on the rest," he said. _So it's a popularity contest._

"Who else did they choose?" I asked. Another doctor wrapped me in a gown.

"In order to show her liberality, President Galba approved fifty-seven of you-" the doctor started.

"Wait, fifty-seven? How many are Careers?" I asked. The doctor stopped to think.

"Fourteen," he said at last. It wasn't as bad as I feared. Even the Capitol loves an underdog. I looked over my body and saw some irregularities.

"Did you alter us?" I asked.

"We restored malnourished bodies to a basic healthy state," the doctor said. "You weren't augmented." So the Careers would be the same, but the outliers would be stronger. My odds remained much the same. Another man in a pale blue robe approached me.

"We know you must be very confused right now. I'm here to help you. Do you want to talk?" he asked. How nice- a therapist. Wouldn't want the murdered kids to get upset. I didn't have time for him. A thousand calculations were running through my head. I knew these first hours were crucial. Most Tributes would be confused and emotional. I understood what the Capitol had done and how they did it. There was no time for metaphysics. I had to start planning how I was going to survive this time around. I had a lot of questions.

* * *

Gordon Spokes POV

That wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be the one who lived. As soon as the doctors told me what happened I was out for blood. They held me back as I ran for the door.

"Stop! We still have to check you," a doctor said. I tried to throw them off but they wrestled me back onto a bed. I saw another attendant holding my necklace over a plastic bag.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"We can't keep this in a sterile room. It's full of biological contaminants," he said. He put it in the bag and opened a portal on the wall labeled "incinerator".

"No! Stop!" I struggled to sit up and held out my hands. "I'll be good. Let me have my token." The attendant looked at the doctor, who nodded after a moment. He handed me the necklace and I turned away from them to face the wall. They watched me for any violence, then returned to their work.

 _My trophies,_ I thought as I looked through the glass vial at the brown smudges within. I'd barely added to them at all during my last Games. I'd ended up a trophy for someone else, and it maddened me. But then, no one could kill me. I made the mistake of staying too close to the others in the Bloodbath. Really, I was my own victim. I turned back silently and looked for a scalpel to add my own trophy to my token. Of course they hadn't left any in my reach, but they couldn't stop me. I placed my first finger between my fangs and nipped a bit of flesh from myself. Blood trickled out and I set my finger on the mouth of my vial. Another trophy for my collection, and a symbol of what was to come.

"Hey!" one of the doctors yelled as something jerked my arm. I shoved the stopper in the vial before he could take it again.

"Code black!" the doctor called. The others rushed to his side and pinned me against the bed. I snarled and yelled as they strapped me into place and bandaged my finger. I heard snippets of their conversation as I struggled.

 _Insane._

 _Psychotic break._

 _Full restraints._

None of that mattered. They'd have to let me out for the Games. They'd chosen me and they have to reap what they sowed. There was going to be blood.

* * *

Cordin Magnetism POV

Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Dead people don't come back. Could the Capitol even do that?

"Cordin. Can you hear me?" someone said from outside the tub I was in. I blushed when I realized I didn't have any clothes. I tried to cover myself while I answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Am I still alive?" I asked. The doctor smiled.

"Yes. You _did_ die, but you're getting a second chance," she said.

"Oh, that's nice," I said. "But how?"

"You were cloned from a tissue sample. It's more complex than that, but that's the idea," she said.

"Do I have to fight again?" I asked. The doctor's face fell.

"Yes. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll do well. I'll be rooting for you," she said. _I didn't do well the first time._ I thought of what I did to Abigail. I didn't do well at all.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting back on your feet," the doctor said. I stood up and took a few steps.

"Everything seems to be all right," I said. I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet.

"Um... is Abigail here too?" I asked.

"I don't remember hearing her name mentioned," the doctor said. I felt bad for thinking it, but I was relieved. I wouldn't know what to say to her. How can you apologize for letting someone die? I knew I'd feel guilty for a long time, but there wasn't any way to make it better.

"I saw your Games," the doctor said gently. "It's not your fault. Do you want to talk about it?" before I could say anything my nose started to run and I started crying everywhere. The doctor held me in her arms and sat on the bed.

"It's all right," she said. "We knew this would happen. It's normal to react this way. I'm here to help with your feelings, not your body. I'll be here whenever you need me." But I'd need her most in the Arena. Would she be there?

* * *

Hailey Falkenrath POV

I knew there would be something, but I didn't know what it would be like. Would it be cloudy like Olympus? Fierce like Valhalla? Gloomy like the Underworld? When I saw it, it didn't look much like a fantasy after all. It looked more like science fiction. The portal must be really wet, too, since I was underwater.

"Are you an angel?" I asked the first figure I saw when I sat up. She looked like a normal person, but maybe she didn't want to scare me.

"You're not dead, honey," the woman said. "You're an All-Star." She explained what was going on and I thought I understood. It didn't make much sense. From what I understood, I had to start all over again. I'd been brought back from death like Eurydice and Orpheus, except that hadn't worked.

I didn't want to think about it. All the death and darkness I'd already been through once. Why couldn't they let me stay in the tree and be a peaceful nymph? They were so bent on removing anything beautiful in the world.

And what about me? What was I? The nymph had died back in the swampy forest. Back home I was just a normal girl with a lot of stories. Now that I had a second life, I could be anything I wanted. Anything can happen in the Capitol. If you don't like who you are, you just remake yourself.

 _I'll have to see the Arena before I know what I am,_ I thought. But then it all became clear. The Arena didn't determine who I was. I already _was_ something new. I was something that rose from death and became something better. I was a phoenix- flaming and resplendent, triumphant and free. And I knew everything would be all right. Phoenixes always come back.

* * *

 **I'm doing the same alliance system I usually do. I already have two big ones set up:**

 **1\. Miall, Priscilla, Hunter, Kazuo, Farlon, Felix, Jean, Timber, Reiner, Whyte, Vera, Frankie, Shogo, Celestial, Yasmine, Lyte, and maybe Thompson**

 **2\. Adair, Hailey, Wyatt, Starling, Willow, Avariella, Celestial, Mousse, Dominique, Elara and Myrtle**

 **3\. The Jaybirds: Frankie, Apollo, Zach, Asper, and Calvary (Plus Xzavier)**

 **Barley is alone, no word on the others.**


	5. District Four RISE

Xzavier Thomas POV

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I died. Then they brought me back so I could die again. Perhaps now it's safe to say it can't get worse, but I wasn't going to risk it. Most of the Tributes were probably shocked and couldn't fathom that they were alive again. I knew there was nothing beneath the Capitol. I gathered my thoughts as the doctors fussed over me.

"Did Acee ever ask about me?" I asked. Most of the doctors ignored me as they worked, but one answered.

"She asked who was on the list to be resurrected," he said. _Oh. Is that it?_ I saw no reason to press the matter. Let her make the first move. If she thought I didn't care about her, then she would know how it felt.

* * *

Celestial Yeager POV

Peppermint held my hand and everything faded. I thought I was going somewhere better, hopefully somewhere with animals. Instead, as I floated up, the air grew thicker and merged into something wet. I ran my hands through it and drew myself up.

"She's awake."

I was in some sort of tub. People in white coats were looking at me. This couldn't be Heaven.

"Didn't Peppermint win?" I asked. One of the whitecoats nodded.

"Don't worry about that. You get another chance," he said.

"You saved me before I died?" I asked.

"It's complicated. Really, it's not important. You're alive now," he said.

"Can I see Peppermint?" I asked. This was all so unfamiliar. I wanted to see someone I knew. The doctor hesitated.

"You've had a lot of excitement. Peppermint's different than you remember her," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The man's gaze intensified and his voice was gentle.

"It's been nine years."

* * *

Dane Verity POV

Any Career knows it's not over until you take your last breath. I thought that time had come, but I was wrong. I didn't understand everything about the technology, but what it meant was that I could fight again.

"Who else is back? From my Games, I mean," I said to a doctor tapping at a computer pad.

"Let's see... there's Apollo Wilson, Hailey Falkenrath, and Celestial Yeager," he said.

 _Celestial?_ My heart leaped and sank all at once. I barely knew Celestial, but something about her made me want to know her forever. She saw me off when I first died and I remembered I was happy that my death brought her closer to life. If she was there, I didn't know if I could fight to win. She doomed me with her haunting allure. Maybe I was brought back just to die in her arms again. I found myself not mournful, but thankful.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

When I realized I was alive again, I began to cry. I'd faced death before and mourned my wasted future and my fatal decisions. I thought the fear was over when I reached the end. Now I had to do it again. Did they have to remind me of what I did? Why couldn't I rest in peace?

"Don't be sad," one of the doctors said. He was supposed to be my "therapist", but telling someone not to be sad is about as effective as it sounds. "Whyte's back too."

I did feel better when she said that, but not for the reasons she thought. It would be easier to face death again with my best friend. We didn't win last time, and I didn't think we could this time either. It was worth dying again if I got to be with him a few more days, though. A few minutes ago I didn't think I could bear another moment of life. Now, as painful as it was, we could get through it like we always did- together.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

I got killed by a chair. After all the bombshells about me dying, Vera dying too, Sky winning, and the resurrection thing, that was the one that really got me. It would have been hilarious if it had been someone else. Preferably Rapture. We all hated him.

"I got killed by a... chair?" I asked, just to confirm.

"It punctured your left ventricle," one of the doctors helpfully commented. I hid my head in my hands.

"Wait, is Vera back?" I asked.

"Of course. The Capitol wanted to see the "friends" reunited once more," she said with a wink. I stood up.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" I asked.

"That wouldn't... oh, she's next door," she said. I found myself dawdling down the hall in no hurry. I wanted to see Vera, of course. I just didn't want to hear what she had to say about the chair.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

"Where's Kanu?" I asked as soon as my head was above the water, interrupting the man standing beside me.

"Chosen for the All-Stars-" he was saying. He stopped abruptly. "Don't you want to hear the rest?"

"That's not important. Is Kanu all right?" I asked. I started to haul myself out and headed for the door.

"At least take a gown!" the doctor sputtered. "And your son is fine. He's waiting outside."

"Does he know about me?" I asked.

"It's been three years but-"

" _Three years?"_ My heart broke as I imagined how different he'd be and all the things I'd missed. "He doesn't know?"

"We've all tried very hard to keep it up," the doctor said. I paused before the door the straighten my gown and brush my fingers through my hair.

"All right. Play along," I said. I braced myself and knew that whatever had happened, I would always love my son. I opened the door and stepped outside. There, sitting on a bench, was the light of my life. In that moment, I didn't see anything different. I just saw my son.

"Dad!" Kanu shouted. He jumped off the bench and ran to me. I scooped him up like a baby and pressed him against me. The tears I'd worked so hard to hide came flooding out.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **As usual, a few notes:**

 **1\. The POVs got shorter because I remembered these characters are established and I don't need to recreate them.**

 **2\. Xzavier should be with the Threes but I forgot him. Likewise Gordon is from Five. My bad.**

 **3\. A few of the alliances have overlapping members. I'll list all the hypothetical alliances. Creators, if you see your Tribute in more than one, please let me know where you want them to be or if you want them to be alone. If you don't care I'll just stick them in the first requested alliance.**

 **Alliance one: Miall, Priscilla, Hunter, Kazuo, Farlon, Felix, Jean, Timber, Reiner Thompson, Whyte, Vera, Frankie, Shogo, Celestial, Yasmine, Mouse, Bree, Dane, Sarla and Lyte (Lyte is confirmed)**

 **Alliance two: Cordin and Adair ally with Hailey, Wyatt, Starling, Willow, Avariella, Celestial, Mouse, Dominique, Elara and Myrtle**

 **Alliance three: Haber, Bree, Valerie, Chantal, Alayza, Hadley, Emmalie, Miller, and Heidi**

 **Alliance four: Mary Sue, Ryker, Kestrel, Diamond, Rapture, Gordon, Dane, Thompson (I get the feeling Mary Sue wants to be in whatever alliance has the most Careers)**

 **The Jayhawks: Jay, Frankie, Apollo, Zach, Asper, Xzavier and Calvary, still recruiting (current members are all confirmed, I think)**


	6. District Five RISE

Erwin Jackson POV

I could never be sure what my children thought of the Capitol. Every time I came back it brought me nothing but painful memories. For them, it was a vacation. They were celebrities and Games mascots. People stopped to coo over them and give them candy. I was torn over whether to stand constant guard over them or to give them a break from my intense emotion. They sensed that I didn't like it here and they acted like they wanted to stay out of my way. I hoped I didn't drive them away from me and closer to the Capitolites.

We had company at the moment. Shogo was busy being interviewed and debriefed, so Kanu was wrestling with Arora while Brux and Levi rode a model train. I was thankful that I could be the vigilant one so they could enjoy childhood, but I knew it wasn't enough. I couldn't protect them from the only think I was afraid of.

At any moment I'd be called away to supervise the resurrection of the Tributes from Five. I already let them die once. One of us gets a miracle. I don't think it will be me.

* * *

Daniel Mondins POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Sarla. I immediately sat up to defend her, since there's no good explanation for a little girl naked in a tank.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled as I stood between her and the people milling about the room.

"Daniel?" I heard her ask behind me.

"Don't worry," I said. I snatched the gown a woman held in her outstretched arm and passed it to Sarla.

"You died," Sarla said. I remembered it.

"What's going on?" I asked. The woman passed me another gown.

"You two have both been selected to compete in the All-Stars Hunger Games," a smiling doctor chirped.

"All-Stars? You mean..." I spoke my worst nightmare. "Sarla died too?" I slumped against the tank. She was all that mattered. The only important thing was keeping her safe, and I'd failed.

* * *

Sarla Mondins POV

"It's okay, Daniel. I'm back now," I said. My big brother, the one I thought I'd never see again, was with me, and I was as overjoyed as he was devastated. I took his arm and tried to pull him up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't save you," he said. I'd never seen him cry before.

"You _did_ save me. That's how you died," I said.

"But so did you," he said brokenly.

"You did everything you could. You _couldn't have done anything more._ You gave everything for me," I said. I wanted to cry too, and to shake him into realizing he was still my hero.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. When I couldn't pull him up I sat down next to him.

"I don't know, but I'm not scared. I don't have to be scared as long as I have you."

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

I looked at my chest and arms. They should have been hanging in tatters. I expected the pain to come flooding back at any second and the anticipation terrified me. I thought it wasn't my body when I saw there was no damage.

Why did they bring me back? My body was smooth and free of the shreds and rips that had hacked the life out of me, but they couldn't put me back together. Could they even tell which one killed me? I knew where I was supposed to be. At least then it didn't hurt anymore. Why would they make me do it again? Was Alex back too? Would it happen over and over, a neverending cycle of resurrections and mutilation? I was too broken to react.

I thought things would get better when my mentor entered the room, but Erwin was locked away in his cold mode. His tattoo was stark against his face, and I knew he didn't have any room for my pain.

"Welcome back," he said without looking at me.

"It hurts too much," I blurted out. I expected him to brush me off or tell me to stop whining. I was surprised I was brave enough to say it.

"Don't feel it," he said as coldly as ever. "Don't feel anything."

* * *

 **Daniel and Sarla overlap so much I almost gave them one POV, but this worked. I also noticed I hardly mentioned previous Victors except Peppermint, so I revisited our sole male Victor.**


	7. District Six RISE

Hadley Kinneth POV

"I was dead? And you brought me back?"  
How could it be? Where was I all the time I was dead? I was alive. I was sitting in a room. I existed. A few minutes ago I didn't. Was it a trick? Was I ever really dead? You can't be dead and then not be dead. But I remembered it. It was something altogether disturbing and sickening to remember dying. Life and death had seemed so far apart before. Now I shifted between them like it was nothing. _Were_ they nothing? If the Capitol could reverse death, did any of us have to be afraid of it anymore? Only if death was worse than life, and the Capitol could make it be.

I felt alien in my body, like I was floating inside it. It was like a ship I was piloting but not part of. My skin felt real, but it felt like I was feeling someone else. It was hard to reconcile my identity with my physicality. Maybe once I'd been on the other side once, this would never feel like home again.

"So, are you going to do anything different this time?" a nurse asked me. Her voice broke into my thoughts and jerked me to the matter at hand.

"Huh? Oh... sorry, this is really weird," I said.

"It's okay," she said. She went back to writing on a pad. I held my hand up before my eyes and examined it like a specimen in a lab. There was my skin, marred by the same lines and marks I had before I died. None of it was really the same. The only original part of me was the tiny speck of flesh they'd cloned me from. With so much of me different, was I the same person? But then, everyone grows and changes. None of us have any of the same matter we were born with.

Everything seemed warped, like when you realize you exist and it baffles you for a minute. I wondered how my eyes were seeing and how my brain knew it was gathering the information. I ran my finger across my hand and felt the skin scrape against itself. It was real. _I_ was real. I didn't understand it.

* * *

Lyte Anderson POV

"I want to be a doctor too," I told the woman as she measured my heartbeat. She smiled.

"Would you like to see my stethoscope?" she asked.

"Cool!" I said. She gave it to me and I held it to my ear and tapped the base. A huge boom screamed in my ear and I pulled back.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed at something that looked like a telescope.

"That's an endoscope. It shows what's inside you," she said. I picked it up and held it against my arm. When I looked through it I saw a whole bunch of blood vessels swelling and relaxing. I pressed different buttons and saw everything from bones to nerves.

"Are any of you from the Districts?" I asked when I was done. One of the men on the other side of the room looked up.

"I'm from Five," he said. None of the others responded.

"Was it hard to get here?" I asked.

"It's very competitive. Not many District people even apply, and of those that do, maybe three get chosen every year. It's best to specialize in something. The more specific it is the better chance they don't already have someone who does it," he said.

"Look us up when you're trying to get in. We'll put in a good word for you," the head doctor said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said. I looked at more equipment while I thought about the future. It should have been scary knowing I died once, but actually it made me happy. If the Capitol could bring people back from the dead, we probably weren't the first. Maybe they brought all the dead Tributes back and gave them new names. They weren't really mean enough to kill kids. They just did it to scare us. Now that I knew death wasn't permanent, there was nothing to be scared of.

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

I clutched at my stomach and bent over to look at it. There should have been thin white things trailing out of me, but I was whole.

"I thought I was dead," I said to the people around me. "Did I win?"

"You _were_ dead. We brought you back," one of them said.

"Are you going to let me go home now?" I asked.

"No, sweetie," the man said. He paused. "You're going to try again."

"What? Why? I already fought once. Let me go home," I said. "I don't want to be like that again."

"What happened to you won't happen again. The platforms have been modified to allow weights up to a pound," the man said. "You'll be all right."

"No, I won't. Maybe I won't die then, but someone else will kill me anyway," I said. I tried to say more but tears stopped me. "Please let me go home."

The man took a shaky breath and drew himself in. "I wish I could," he said. His face grew pale and neither of us could say more.

"Please let me go home," I asked each of the people in the room. Each one turned away as I looked at them. One man started to tremble and two of them left the room. It was easy for them. They could just walk away. I had no choice.

* * *

 **Only three from Six. Seven has a ton though so that one will be long.**


	8. District Seven RISE

Asper Fin POV

"Asper?"

Someone was calling my name. I hadn't heard my name in so long. Was it someone coming to welcome me to whatever came next? I was warm and everything was peaceful. The voice called me again, and I opened my eyes. It wasn't an angel at all. It was a man in a white coat.

"Welcome back," he said.

"What did you call me?" I asked. Was I back in the Capitol? Did everyone else somehow die before I actually went? That wasn't possible.

"We know who you are. Normally such a thing would be capitol treason, of course, but seeing as this Games is all about mercy, President Galba extended a pardon for you. You're famous in the Capitol," the man said.

"What do you mean this Games?" I asked. "Aren't they over?"

"The Games you started are over. Sky won. You've been resurrected to get another chance," the doctor said. _Wow, way to drop a bomb on me,_ I thought. Maybe he could have led up to that instead of blurting it out.

"What about my family?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't think the President is as strict as most people in the Districts think," the man said. "She's got bigger things to worry about than one family that isn't opposed to her."

"They're all right?" I asked.

"Yes, they're fine," the man said. By that time I was wrapped in a gown and toweling myself off.

"Why'd you pick me?" I asked.

"At first the people wanted you due to your friendly and sweet temperament. When we went to clone you and saw the irregularity in your tissue they _really_ went crazy. Once they found out you were really Asper and what you'd done, there was no turning back. You got more support than almost any of the Tributes we selected," the man said.

"Wait." Panic suddenly flooded into me and I dreaded the answer I might receive. "How long ago _was_ my Games?"

"It was last year. Don't worry," the man said. Thoughts of a family long dead and an alien world dispelled and I returned from terror to mere apprehension. A buzzer went off and the mans stood up.

"Excuse me. I have to check on that," he said, and he left. "I'll be pulling for you, kid." Sounded like most of Panem would. Hopefully that would be enough.

* * *

Timber Jones POV

I was floating in water. _Water? Oh no._ I flailed my arms and tried to grab anything but the wet darkness that could have anything in it. I latched onto something hard and flopped over it. I slid down the wet side and crashed against the ground headfirst, smacking my skull against the ground. Before I could react someone scooped me up.

"Good heavens, what are you trying to do?" a voice asked.

"Crocodiles," I warned him as I pointed at the water. The man toweled me off and tried not to laugh.

"There are definitely _not_ any crocodiles in here," he said. Then he grew serious. "Oh. I understand."

"Sarla and I died, right? This must be heaven. Where is she?" I asked. Heaven was kind of a letdown, and it didn't seem necessary to bring me here in water after how we died.

"This is the Capitol," the main said. "You're going to get another chance to win the Games."

"But I'll just die again. Can't I just go to heaven and get it over with?" I asked.

"Don't you want to try to win?" the man asked.

"There's no way I can win. Look what happened last time," I said.

"Don't give up. Maybe you'll get lucky," the man said.

"Yeah, maybe," I said doubtfully.

"Sarla's back too. Her brother too," the main said.

"Cool! Oh," I said. Daniel probably wouldn't want me getting in their way. Looked like I was on my own.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

I felt like a whole knew person when I came back to life. Of course my body was new except the few ounces of tissue they cloned, but I was different on the inside too. Before the Games I was selfish and petty. As I grew closer to my death I became a person who was actually worth saving, and then I died. My story was complete. Why would they bring me back?

I'd been gone a year. That wasn't long enough for my family to heal from the loss, but it was long enough that most other people would have moved on. I had no connections and no ties. It was a new beginning. I could be anyone I chose. I thought of all the things I'd learned and all the things I was ashamed of. How would that change how I played these new Games? Maybe I'd make a real ally, someone I'd actually put myself in danger for.

I didn't want to fight. I wanted to go home and see how my life would be with all my changes. Maybe I wasn't different at all. Maybe when I was back in the Arena I'd snap back and be as selfish as ever. Maybe I never changed and I only thought I did. I always did think highly of myself. I'd have to wait until I met the other Tributes. Their opinions of me would be unbiased. I could see who I really was. I was afraid to find out.

* * *

Reiner Ludwig POV

"Tillo won? More power to her." I wasn't surprised at all. Tillo was somewhat of a enigma, but I knew a few things about her. I knew she'd keep pushing with strength I hardly understood, and I knew she had determination that bordered on madness. I was glad I hadn't been with her in the final hours of the Games. Tillo was a good person, but she had lines she couldn't cross. She would have cut my throat to win the Games, and it would have changed her. I was glad she didn't have to.

These Games was going to be one none of us were prepared for. There were more than fifty of us and we all had experience. Would it give the non-Careers a boost? Shogo and Hunter were here too. I wondered if we'd be allies again. I knew I'd trust them. And of course I'd let Lyte back in if he wanted. What kind of person would I be otherwise?

I couldn't bear to ask about Khaleesi. If I won, then I could see what became of her. I wouldn't blame her for moving on, but I needed something to dream about in the Games. Fantasy or not, it would keep me going. I remembered the girl I killed and wondered if Khaleesi could stand the thought of me. I did it so I could come back to her. Had I made it so I never could?

* * *

Oakley Woodson POV

"That's messed up."

The doctors explained the situation and I tried to take it all in. Obviously, I died. Then they decided to haul me back to life to be in this crackpot All-Stars Games. I was flattered they thought I was an All-Star, but they still could have asked me before they defiled my corpse and did something out a mad scientist movie.

"You mean to tell me you watched me and fifty other die horribly and your first thought was 'I want to see that again'?"

"You... could put it that way," the doctor said. She looked like she couldn't tell whether to laugh or scold me.

"Y'all crazy."

* * *

 **Seven's a sausage fest. I tried to keep the POVs somewhat even, but some are a little stubby. Once the Districts mix after the Reapings I can have a consistent number of POVs and they should get more even. Also, I left Khaleesi up in the air because Reiner's submitter didn't say whether or not she moved on.**

 **Sorry Oakley's is so short. It was just a perfect vignette.**


	9. District Eight RISE

Alayza Mont POV

 _Crap! I died!_

I glared out at the lab coat clad men and women staring at me.

"I didn't need your help. I had it," I said.

"You were _dead,"_ one of the women said.

"That's your opinion," I said. The Games were mine to win. Obviously someone cheated and that's why they had to bring me back. Whoever it was, they probably executed him.

"Did you guys bring Thompson back too?" I asked.

"Yes, him and a few others from your Games," a man said. It was no matter. I'd just kill him again anyway. _This_ time the Games would be fair and I'd win like I was supposed to. Peppermint got lucky. _Oh, yuck._ She was going to be a mentor. What did _she_ have to teach? I'd have killed her too if things had gone right.

The door opened and a man carrying a microphone walked in. He waved aside the doctors and approached me.

"I'm with the Capitol Times. Do you have any quotes for the people of Panem?" he asked.

"She really shouldn't-" one of the doctors started.

"Buzz off. I got this," I interrupted. I turned to the reporter. "Tell Panem I'm back and _this_ time things are going to happen the _right_ way."

* * *

Caldwell Brax POV

Apparently I died and scientists in the Capitol brought me back. That sounded right, even if I didn't understand all the science. It was really important. What was important was all these people staring at me and poking me. They made my skin crawl. I wrapped my arms around myself and focused on the pulsing line of the heartbeat monitor by my bed. It stayed the same and made a soothing noise.

"Are you all right?" a man asked me.

"I'm okay," I said without looking at him.

"This one's a little odd," another doctor said to the first. "If he lived here he'd have been tested by now."

"Do you know why you're here?" a third doctor asked.

"A bunch of us are going to fight again," I said.

"That's right," the man said.

"But we already lost once so we're not very good fighters. This Game will be boring," I said. The man seemed to think that was funny.

"I hope not," he said with a laugh. It's not very funny when people die. Obviously they don't understand that.

* * *

Haber Dasher POV

Unacceptable. _Completely_ unacceptable that any _boys_ would be considered All-Stars. As soon as I heard the twist I was overjoyed to think of a group of girls alone in the Arena. We would work together and make our own society. It would be paradise. Then the Capitol had to go let the snake into the garden.

"How many boys were allowed to come back?" I asked.

"Thirty, I think," the doctor (a woman) said.

"More boys than girls? Who picked?" I asked in horror.

"The Gamemakers and the people," the woman said.

"Someone must have rigged the votes," I said. But then, at least there were twenty other girls to ally with. If we all banded together we could get rid of the boys on the first day. Things weren't all bad.

I was also pleased to hear that Sky won the Games I participated in. Despite some setbacks, us girls still came through. We'd been doing very well lately, with the exception of Erwin. Nobody liked him anyway, which only proved my point. I looked forward to another year of certain victory.

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

I guess they accepted my apology, since enough people liked me that I got chosen. That was nice, but it didn't change the fact that I was most likely going to die again. I'd already had to come to terms with death once before, and it didn't get easier the second time. Every few seconds the thought would return like I was realizing for the first time that I was going to die. I'd reject it and refuse to believe it. Then it would slip inside me and I would know that everything I planned was all for nothing. I would look ahead and see my family mourning me all over again, and envision my final moments knowing I'd failed to survive once more.

I didn't know what to think about the Capitol. Was it good for them to bring Tributes back only to kill them again? At least no new children would die and one of us would live. Did that balance out all of us who would die twice? The scary thing was that by Capitol standards, this was positively angelic. How do we live in a country like this? Even the Dark Days were better.

* * *

 **Boy, Eight gets the worst girls.**


	10. District Nine RISE

Emmalie Bluebell POV

"I suppose you'll ally with your District partner. He's here too," the head doctor said.

 _Oh no. Farlon again?_ I already had to put up with him once. Why would anyone want _him_ back?

"I don't think so. Last time I tried, but he double-crossed me and left me to the mutts," I said. Hopefully none of them had watched the tapes. Apparently not, since they gasped and tutted over me.

"Oh you poor thing! You stay away from him. This time you'll win," an older man said.

"I'll try to stay brave," I said pathetically. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. This was the second time I was going into the Games and both time it was because people voted for me. _This_ time, though, it was because they liked me. Whether it was my looks or my smarts, they wanted to see me fight again. I could use that. If I played my cards right, I could have sponsors eating out of my hand... and I could eat from theirs.

As usual, I wasn't as confident as I looked. It was weird knowing I'd _died_ once. It made death seem more real, but at the same time, being alive again made it seem unimportant. I didn't dwell on it long. I was built for cunning, not philosophy. _Why_ I was alive wasn't my problem. How to _stay_ alive was.

* * *

Farlon Harlon POV

"Emmalie? Not again," I said. It was weird enough to wake up after I knew I was dead and have a bunch of doctors confirm it. It was unbelievable that I had to go into the Games again and die _twice._ It was unbearable to have to do it with Emmalie.

"But she's your District partner. You were together in your last Games," a doctor said.

"We were in the same Arena. We _weren't_ together," I said. I tried to focus on the mild inconvenience of Emmalie to avoid the crushing thoughts of death, mortality, and resurrection. Better to focus on something I could comprehend.

 _What's Gio up to?_ I thought. It had been seven years. He didn't _seem_ that old, but life expectancy is short in our profession. Was he excited I was back or had he forgotten about me? He was the only one I had left. I didn't know what I'd do if he was gone too. Nine didn't have a mentor. I might as well not have had a District partner. I had one person left.

"Is Kitty around somewhere?" I asked.

"Kitty Leek?" a nurse answered. "She died a while back. Chimera Ilium is your escort now."

 _Well scratch that._

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

My room was packed full of doctors, reporters and visitors. I heard people clamoring outside and pounding on the door. Evidently I was popular. I could hardly hear the doctors explain why I was alive and what was going on.

"Part of the All-Stars-" one stared.

" _Dominique I love you! I want to be your sponsor!"_ someone yelled from the hallway.

" _All-Stars-"_

" _Will you mention Felicia Daye in your narration in the Arena?!"_ someone else called.

"ALL-STARS GAMES!" the doctor yelled.

"Dominique! Do you have anything to say about your new found fame?" a reporter asked as he shoved a microphone in my face.

"I was just dead! Give me a minute," I said. One of the doctors- he seemed to be in charge, since he had a white hat- slipped between me and the reporter and held out his arms.

"That is enough! Everyone _out!"_ he yelled. The reporter slunk out with the rest of the crowd, leaving only me and the doctors. The others continued to bump around outside the door, which the doctor slammed shut.

" _Anyway..._ do you have any questions?" he asked. A dozen voices shouted through the walls.

"Not as many as they have."

* * *

Miller Thresher POV

What kind of idiot doctor doesn't bring food when he revives a patient? I'd been dead eight years. I was _starving?_

"Thanks for bringing me back. I'm hungry," I said. The doctor could have used some food himself. He was skinny as a rail. But why did he look so surprised?

"You shouldn't be hungry. We generated your body in healthy state," he said.

"I'm healthy enough to eat," I said.

"Hold on. You're healthy but your actual body is just hours old. You shouldn't eat anything yet," he said.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" I asked. "You must have _some_ food around here." The doctor looked at a clipboard and flipped some pages.

"All right, if you're really hungry I suppose we must have miscalculated. I'll get some glucose solution." he opened a drawer and took out a tube of clear paste. It didn't look very tasty but it would do. I grabbed it and tore the pouch open with my teeth. I squirted it in my mouth and almost spat it out. It was like fat and sugar mixed together.

"This is terrible! How does anyone ever get better around here?" I asked. The doctor took the tube back.

"You don't _eat_ that! It's intravenous," he said.

"Intra what? What kind of doctor are you?" I asked.

"That goes into your bloodstream, not your mouth," the doctor said. I recoiled in horror. That idiot doctor didn't even know how to eat! What's wrong with the Capitol?

* * *

Heidi Garrett POV

I never expected to see Earth again. I was _dead,_ after all. I felt like I'd a bonus life from some twisted arcade game. I almost felt blessed instead of robbed. I knew my second life would be even shorter than my first, but I was here and I was going to enjoy what I had left. I'd try to win the Games, of course, but while I was in the Capitol I might as well take advantage of all the wonderful things. Maybe some of the other girls would explore with me.

"Are you going to do another All-Stars Games later?" I asked the nurse taking my temperature.

"I suppose so," she said.

"So I could just keep getting resurrected, playing in the Capitol for a week, and dying?" I asked. "As long as they keep picking me?"

"I suppose so," she said, looking like she'd just thought of that.

 _That_ might not be so bad. Even if I died again I might keep getting one week at a time of luxury. Eventually they'd stop picking me, but after all those deaths staying dead wouldn't be so bad. Surely after all the stuff I went through I'd be allowed wherever it is good people go. I couldn't control whether I died or where I went. I could control what I did in the Capitol, though, and I was determined to make the best of it.

* * *

Barley Sturridge POV

Sky was looking at me from the top of a pool of water. She was all that was left between me and victory. She abandoned me before and I felt no mercy. I lunged from the water and grabbed her hair, trying to force her head below the water. Arms grabbed me on either side and pried her away from me. She fell back onto the ground and scrambled away.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed. I snarled at the men holding me back and thrashed at her. I had to kill her.

"I don't know! Something went wrong in the lab!" one of the men holding me replied.

"You can't get away!" I yelled. The men wrestled me to a table and strapped me down.

"Barley, what's wrong? You don't have to fight me. I'm not in the Games," Sky said. She was trying to trick me.

"You left me to die. But I'm coming for you," I said.

"You _did_ die. I cam here to say I was sorry," she said.

"You're lying. You're trying to trick me again," I said. The others could wait. Sky was my target. I pulled at the straps as she talked with the other men. They didn't make any sense. I knew they were lying too. One of them put down a phone.

"They said they were ordered to. It was to make things more exciting," he said.

"They made him a monster!" Sky said. She was crying. "What did they do?"

"Most of the Tributes' memories were cloned directly from their tissue," the man said. "Barley's... they're a mix. Some are his, some are manufactured, and some are from other Tributes. Dangerous ones."

None of that mattered. It was all lies. They'd let me out eventually, and then I would be in the Games. I'd kill them all, and then I'd kill Sky.

* * *

 **Nine's a full crowd. They don't even get a mentor, so it's all on Chimera. Heaven help them. Also, Barley's form called for his change. I didn't just randomly change everything about him.**


	11. District Ten RISE

Jean Roberts POV

I thought death was the end of everything. When I realized it was coming for me, I thought there was nothing scarier. Now I'd gone through it and come out the other end. It wasn't anything after all, not if it wasn't permanent. Life was fragile and death was meaningless. What really mattered then?

"Who won my Games?" I asked one of the doctors. I hoped desperately and prepared myself for heartbreak.

"Peppermint Wilson," came the reply. I knew she wasn't heartless enough to win. I'd hoped maybe virtue had come through.

"What happened to Celestial Yeager?" I asked. _Please not Venus,_ I thought.

"She was second," the doctor said.

"Peppermint killed her?" I asked. Before, Peppermint was neutral to me when the Games began. Now if I saw her again I knew one of us would bleed.

"No, Venus stabbed her. What happened next was beautiful. Peppermint held her hand and stayed with her until she died," the man said. He wiped his eye dramatically. It wasn't enough for me, and I still resented Peppermint for winning when Celestial died because of it. I found new respect for the Victor, but I'd never see her without pain.

"You were her sweetheart, weren't you?" the man said as he perked up. "It'll be so exciting to see you two reunite."

"Reunite? You mean, she's back?" I asked. We'd never found out what might have been. Now we had another chance.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" the man sighed. She was back. Celestial was alive. I knew what mattered in this new Games. It wasn't my life _or_ my death. It was her.

* * *

Bree Maeberry POV

Everything was nice and safe. When something started tugging me down, away from it all, terror overtook me. Was I too evil to stay? Where was I going? I screamed behind closed eyes as I waited for fire or pain or whatever was coming. Then everything was warm again. I peeked open one eye. I wasn't in fire or darkness. It was just a tank.

"Is this hell? I'm sorry I was bad," I said to the things around me. One of them took my hand.

"No, sweetie. This is the Capitol. You're alive," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the All-Stars Games. We brought you back," she said. "I know it's hard to understand."

"You're going to make me die again? I'm really sorry I was a pickpocket. You don't need to make me die twice. Please let me go back to heaven. I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. If the worst does happen, someone as cute as you is definitely allowed in heaven," the woman said. I was glad she said so, but being in heaven was the easy part. _Getting_ there was scary. I'd already done it once. Why did they make me do it again?

* * *

Felix Veaux POV

Tillo's face took shape in front of me. I reached out for her.

"Tillo? You too? It's okay. We're together," I said. Whatever came next it was better with her.

"I've missed you," she said. So much didn't make sense, like why I was wet or why she was wearing clothes, but none of that mattered.

"How long did it take before you died?" I asked. She smiled.

"I won, Felix," she said.

"What? That's wonderful," I said. I was happier than I'd ever been, but it didn't make sense. "Then why are you dead?"

"I'm not, and neither are you. You're back to fight again. It's enough for the Capitol to murder a child once," she said.

I was alive? It was a triumph and a tragedy. I was alive, but I was facing death again. Tillo was alive and she'd won. I didn't have to worry about her dying in the Games, but I wouldn't have her next to me. We could be together again, but only if I won. Everyone wanted to win because they wanted to live, but I had something even more valuable.

* * *

Starling Heights POV

I was dumbfounded when they told me I was back by choice. I was Starling Heights, the gutter trash of Ten. No one wanted me. The only one who tolerated me was Cash.

 _Cash._ The thought of him took away every scrap of happiness I got from being chosen and replaced it with heartbreak. He wouldn't recognize me after all this time. I'd be _different._ Seeing me would only upset him. Even if I won, I had to prepare myself for the fact that he might never accept me.

"What happened to my brother?" I asked. Maybe a miracle happened and a nice Capitol family adopted him.

"Cornflower thought you'd ask that," one of the women said. "She said to tell you she set him up with a nurse at your old house." Bless her. That was perfect. He was safe and happy. That was all I needed to be happy. I'd probably die again soon, but Cash would grow up safe and secure. I did something good with my life, and it would live on.

* * *

Mouse Parentii POV

I opened my mouth and tried to scream, but liquid rushed into me. _It's my blood,_ I thought, and I spat and coughed as I clawed at the space around me. I heard shouting and someone picked me up into cold air. I clawed at the arms and curled up on the floor when they let go.

"It's all right, Mouse. You're safe," a man said.

"Mist," I said. I looked around, but she wasn't anywhere. There was a man next to me and I was inside.

"Mist is dead," he said. "She can't hurt you." She already did.

"I was dead too," I said. "Did you fix me?"

"Yes, you could say that. You're going back into the Arena," the man said. At first I was just scared. Then I was terrified.

"Did you fix Mist too?" I asked.

"No, she wasn't selected," the man said. I went limp in relief and the man draped a gown over me.

"You and the others have been chosen to compete again in an All-Stars Games," the man said. He continued explaining, but I didn't listen. I knew what I needed to. I was going back, but Mist was gone forever. If she wasn't there, the Arena had nothing I couldn't handle.

* * *

Calvary Warsaw POV

I shoved back at the peace and tranquility around me and tried to claw my way back to life. I wasn't about to lose to that mouse Tillo. I knew Dustin was at home urging me on. I was going to make him proud.

"She's awake," someone said far above me. Was I back at the Capitol? They must have thought I died. They had another think coming. I forced my eyes open and sat up.

"I'm still alive," I said. This was quite a quandary. Whoever took me out had healed my wounds. It wouldn't be a fair fight anymore. Not my problem.

"You certainly look ready to go," one of the doctors said. She came over and handed me a gown as I picked myself up out of the tank.

"Are you going to send me back in?" I asked.

"Hold on! We still have to do the parade and the interviews," she said.

"What? We already did those," I said. She cocked her head at me.

"Oh, you don't know. This is the All-Stars Games. You died," she said. _I did not!_ I argued mentally.

"What Games is this?" I asked.

"The thirty-third," she said. Okay, maybe I did die. But I was only _barely_ dead. _Tillo won? Great._

"Whatever. That's not important. You're going to make me do it again, right? Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Here we have a mixed bag of reactions, from fear to annoyance. Next chapter should prove emotional.**


	12. District Eleven RISE

Jay Dallas POV

I didn't even make it out of the Bloodbath. Not like I had a chance. All the Careers swooped in on me before I could so much as run. Usually they split and went after the weaker Tributes. They all wanted the highest kill count, so they took the easy picks. This year they wised up and went after the strongest Tributes together. I suppose one of them won.

And then I was alive again. I was still shivering and toweling off as a man explained why I wasn't dead and what was going on.

"It wasn't right the way you went. We all wanted to see what you could do if you had a fair chance," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Looked like I got to play again. Oh boy. A woman handed me my necklace and I put it back on. The same jaybird pressed against my skin and I almost felt normal. I held it up and looked at it. It was the only thing that stayed the same through all of this.

 _They'll probably do the same thing again,_ I thought. I didn't relish the thought of a Career pack twice the normal size running straight for me at the gong. As I looked at my necklace, an idea started to form. Two could play at the Careers' game. They wouldn't be so brave if they were the outnumbered ones. Maybe it was time for the outliers to fly in a flock. Even an eagle can be mobbed by enough crows. Or enough jaybirds.

* * *

Frankie Disney POV

Even in death I didn't feel anything. Where would someone like me go? I tried to do what was right, but it didn't make me feel good to do it. Was I good for trying, bad for not feeling, or just neutral?

I wasn't going to find out the answer after all. What I thought were judges turned out to be doctors. They told me I was going back into the Games. Like always, it seemed to go over my head, but it was big news. I hoped they'd let me talk to someone back home first. I wanted to see how they remembered me. I didn't want to be remembered as a monster. Maybe that meant I wasn't all bad.

I didn't know what I should do for strategy. It was hard to even want to stay alive when everything was so empty. Maybe I should let someone who actually valued life win. Or maybe I could at least do something worthwhile with my second chance. I could join an alliance and be loyal to them. When it came time for dangerous tasks I could volunteer and when I died it would give someone else a chance to live. Maybe I could even get some of the more vulnerable Tributes and keep them safe for a while. If one of them won, maybe that would be enough to make me "good".

 _Why do I even want to do good?_ It was just because it was right. That's why you do right things. Because they're right.

* * *

Willow Trill POV

Someone pulled me out of a pool of water and I curled inward reflexively. I'd thought I was already dead but I must have had a little bit of life left. I hoped my killer made it quick.

"Willow? Can you hear me?"

I looked at my killer and saw it was just a doctor. Did they call the Games off?

"What's going on?" I asked. I was wet and cold, and I was shivering with fear as well.

"Everything's all right. You've been resurrected," the man said. I wanted to cry with relief. They'd called it off. It really _was_ too horrible to go through with.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"You're an All-Star. You're going back into the Arena," he said.

 _Back into the Arena._

Electricity shot through me and I ripped myself from the man's arms. I ran for the door and darted down the hall. If I could just get around a corner I could slip away and they'd never find me. I'd never have to go back.

Someone grabbed my arm and picked me up by my waist. I thrashed and clawed at the walls as another woman helped haul me back into the room. My nails slid across the smooth surface of the door as the man pulled it shut, locking me inside.

* * *

Zach Connouis POV

To use positively outdated slang, this was totally trippy. After being dead for who knows how long, suddenly a bunch of Capitol stiffs decided to dig me up and put me back on display. I felt like a museum exhibit.

"You have that kind of technology now?" I asked after the shock wore off.

"Wait until you see the muttations," one of the doctors said.

"You mean like jabberjays?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Yeah. Like jabberjays."

Was everything so different? Apparently this was the thirty-third Games. I thought they'd be done years before that. What did home look like? I left behind a scorched wasteland barely fit for planting soybeans. Maybe now it was a metropolis.

"Who else is here from Eleven?" I asked. The doctor listed a bunch of names I'd never heard before.

"Jay Dallas-"

" _Jay?!" Not him too._ Jay and I were friends back before... well, before I died. He was a neat guy. I could see why they'd want him back. Maybe we could even meet up. We could take this thing on together.

* * *

Apollo Wilson POV

"Let me see him!"

"He's not awake-"

" _Let me see him!"_

Something splintered and crashed. I sat up and noticed that I was wet, that the door to the room was shattered, and that Peppermint was running toward me. She jumped into the vat I was sitting in and water sprayed everywhere.

"Apollo! I missed you so much," she said as she squeezed the breath out of me. She was crying all over the place and I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Where have I been?" I asked. I thought I remembered dying, but here I was. They must have decided to let us both win.

"You've been _dead,"_ she said. "But you're back now. I love you so much." She pulled back, and I saw how different she looked.

"How'd you get so old?" I asked.

"It's been nine years, Apollo. I'm twenty-four," she said. She stopped, overcome with emotion, and I tried to process it. She put her head on my shoulder and we sat like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Nine years? You must have a whole new life by now," I said. I just wanted her to be happy. I wouldn't hold her back.

"What are you talking about? I missed you every day. You can't die this time. I can't take it," she said. I'd never seen her so radiant with emotion. She was shaking and for a long stretch neither of us said anything.

"Did you win?" I asked.

"Yeah, I won. I got your back, too. I personally killed the great Venus Lorieta so you could rest in peace. But now you can't, because you can't die again," she said.

"Wait, are you my mentor? This is too weird," I said.

"Orchard agreed to take the girls this year, so you're mine. I'm going to get you home one way or another," she said. _Home._ Wasn't that where I was right now?

* * *

 **Another sausage fest. Maybe because girls keep winning, so there's not as many of them to resurrect.**

 **I'm still doing the parade and all that stuff. I might skip training and go straight to the sessions, though. It's going to be hard enough writing about all their scores, much less how they got them.**

 **I think Zach was supposed to be Jay's friend. If not I'll retcon it.**


	13. District Twelve RISE

Valerie Fallow POV

After the weighty repercussions of immortality and resurrection passed, more concrete realities set in. First, it was clear I was going to have to do better this time. The girls at home were probably already laughing at me for dying once. Of course, if I died again I wouldn't be around to hear them gossip.

Of course right away I asked who else was in the Games. When I found out Venus was still safely dead I felt happier than when I realized I was alive again. If _she_ was alive too, I might as well kill myself now. I couldn't figure out why they didn't pick Aspen, though. He was a lot more likable than I was. I was going to miss him. He deserved another chance.

Eight years had gone by, and Twelve still didn't have a Victor. I was still stuck with Demi. Then again, maybe us girls from Twelve would get more sponsors. Everyone loves an underdog. I'd have to take a page from Aspen and play to the crowd. Goodness knew I didn't have many other weapons. The people might be my only way to win.

* * *

Mary Sue Brooklyn POV

Obviously Mase cheated, which is why the Capitol amended the rules to make things up to me. You can't just _lie_ to your allies! The very idea. Now that I was back, I'd be sure to win. Pity about all those other Tributes with me. They didn't have a chance.

* * *

Alex Trent POV

Life wasn't through with me yet. After all I went through, life grabbed me back and threw more pain at me. But I didn't have time to worry about myself.

"Did Natasha win?" I asked. "Or is she at least here too?"

"She's here. The people insisted on both of you," the doctor said. Despair and hope canceled each other out. Natasha died and I hadn't been there for her, but she was back with me again. This time would be different. I wondered what Tyger was doing back home. She was tough. She'd be all right. I didn't like thinking about how she was going on, though. There were two options for someone like her. She was too cold for the conventional female path. That left organized crime, and life expectancy was low in that career. No matter. I'd make sure one of us got home and we'd be a family again.

* * *

Natasha Trent POV

So much had happened. I didn't know what to remember first. The pain I felt when innocents died in the first Games. Watching Alex die in front of me. The rage that took over and the monster I became. That's how I died- as a crazed, brutal monster. Was that who I really was? That's how the Capitol saw me. I was the "difficult" child forced on an unwilling mother and adopted by a brother as dark as I was. I proved it by my actions. Did they choose me for the Games because they wanted a villain?

Alex was here too. He was another thought screaming for attention in my jumbled mind. He couldn't know what I'd done after he died. Whatever happened, I couldn't let him find out. No one could love someone who'd done what I did. But then, it might not matter. We were going back. I had no reason to believe it wouldn't happen again. I'd seen what most people never think about. I'd found out what I was at my worst, and soon he'd see it too.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

What is death if it's not permanent, and what is life if death doesn't end it? I could sense how unnatural it was to slip between the states. I was like a ghost with a body. But it was so much bigger than just me. The Capitol could reverse death and they used it for their cruel games. They could revive sick children or reverse tragedy. They used their power over life to make an endless supply of death. How can anyone be that merciless?

They told me there were four others from Twelve. Maybe this year our time will come. Twelve will rise from ashes and death to finally achieve victory. I wanted to care about lofty things like that, but really I was just afraid to die again. Since death wasn't final it didn't bring the same terror, but the process of dying was still frightful. I remembered death running after me and the knowledge that life was about to be torn away from me. I never wanted to go through that again. Now I knew that if the Capitol wanted, I could go through it a thousand times.

* * *

 **Twelve is the only hen party, I think. Sorry Mary Sue's was so short, but she really doesn't have any character to expand upon. Next is the parade, which will have some changes due to this unique Games.**


	14. I Lied

**Ha ha I lied. Here's the mentors.**

* * *

Azure Doyle POV

"I have four Tributes here. Normally I'd be happy. Unfortunately, I also have four _losers_ here. Does any one of you have the guts to prove me wrong?"

I addressed my Tributes with folded arms and furrowed brows. Hunter looked shamefacedly at his feet. Miall pretended not to hear me. Rapture was the most promising. He looked about ready to throw down, and I relished the thought.

"I was against _Pray._ That was _not_ normal," Kazuo pointed out. He shuddered just saying the name. I had to give him that one, but I let the comment linger like I hadn't heard it. Of the four, only Kazuo and Rapture had the heart. Only Kazuo had the heart and the skill. Against anyone but Pray, maybe that would be enough.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

Avariella Hanson. There was so much about her I couldn't understand. I understood her commitment. For better or for worse, all I knew was killing. What I didn't understand was how she so completely undermined herself. A warrior strengthens her body and her mind. Avariella couldn't put her skills to use with a body wasted away from lack of food.

"I have one Tribute. You have one life. We're in this together and we're going to _be_ together. I can't trust you not to destroy yourself, so I'm going to make sure you don't have a chance. When I'm not with you, an Avox will be. Every meal I'm going to be next to you. _After_ every meal I'll have my eye on you. You so much as go to the toilet I'm going to be outside with a stopwatch. I can't stop you from getting yourself killed in the Games, but as long as you're in my care you're taking care of your body whether you like it or not."

* * *

Acee Hal POV

There I was looking at four children who already died once on my watch. Nothing awkward about that at all. Cold as it was, I found myself triaging my charges into lost causes and possible winners. Hailey was as mystical as I was logical. She couldn't win, and I missed her magic already. Cordin wouldn't get any sponsors after his last performance and he couldn't win on his own. Emmeline was the most intelligent, but Wyatt would receive the most assistance. If I had a winner, it would be one of those two.

"Any questions?" I asked my Tributes.

"I was thinking maybe this time I'd win. Can you help me with that?" Wyatt asked. Hailey cracked up and started giggling. I found myself smiling too. In all the tension and stress, what we really needed was a laugh.

* * *

Jonah Breaker POV

Shogo and Whyte both had great stories. Combined with their skills, that could be enough.

"So, uh... I didn't do so good," Whyte said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah. _Chair_ to explain yourself?" I said. Whyte turned beet red and I had mercy.

"It's water under the bridge. All the more motive to do well this time. Anyway, I was thinking you two should play to the sponsors. Whyte, you have Vera. I know you aren't together but you'll get more supplies if you are. Shogo, you hardly have to do anything. One word about seeing your darling son again and you'll have all you need. In short, don't worry about supplies. Make sure you can do the deed and the Capitol will give you the means."

* * *

Sky Levings POV

If I bring home a Victor, I'll make someone else a murderer just like me. Then again, if I didn't, another death would be on my hands. In Sarla's case, the choice was hardly mine. She couldn't kill anyone. She deserved the Games so much less than I did and yet I was going to be the only one of us who survived them. There wasn't much I could tell her. She was going to stay with Daniel, of course. Erwin was probably telling him all the ways to kill someone and tuck away his feelings. Maybe I could get him to tell me.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

It didn't mean anything when they told me it was time to train Tributes again. The pain I normally felt was buried under disassociation and vague happiness. The Tributes never came, though. Only three ghosts. Hadley, Yasmine and Lyte were dead. It was nice to see them again and they looked happy, but it was strange that they were the only ones who came. I'd lost so many Tributes over the years. It wasn't just me, either. Everyone saw them, and they interacted with other people too. I guess there are stranger things in the Capitol.

* * *

Paul Olson POV

Plainly Reiner was the most obvious Victor. In fact, he knew more about the Games than I did. I won because the Arena suited me. Reiner had skills.

"I don't think there's much I can tell you," I told him. "Keep doing what you're doing. If you need any help I'm here."

Reiner may have been the strongest Tribute, but Asper was just the coolest.

"That was wicked. I had no idea," I said to him. Pretending to be his own brother and lying to the Capitol? That took guts. They might kill him out of spite, but it was hilarious that they had to pretend to admire him because the people loved him so much. Anything could happen in this Games. Only time would tell.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

Haber. _Never again._ I didn't even pretend I cared about her. I knew not to anger the Capitol, but no one cared if I let that toad die again. Alayza was hardly better. All she did was talk about how she was going to kill all the Careers at the Bloodbath or some other bombastic plan. Sounded like she already knew what she was doing. One lost cause and one foregone winner. There was nothing for me to do.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

Something must have gone wrong with Miller's resurrection. He was acting like he hadn't eaten in years... which he hadn't, but still. Meanwhile Barley was yelling about killing Sky and everyone else. I was running myself ragged trying to shepherd them as poor Farlon looked on in bemusement.

"How did I get caught up in this?" Farlon said as Barley snapped at my arm and Miller snatched a bowl of bread.

"I'm with you," I said.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

If my Tributes die again, should I put two pictures of them in my book? This messed everything up. Now it would be asymmetrical.

"You're still the only one?" Calvary asked.

"You came the closest," I said.

"This year I'm going to come even closer," she said. Starling was looking out a window. Her voice was funny when she spoke.

"Thanks for taking care of Cash," she said.

"It's all right," I said. I should have said something else but I didn't know what it was.

"We're going to die again," Bree said. I couldn't say otherwise.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

It was against the rules and it was terrible form, but they had to know it was going to happen. Orchard quietly took over the other boys' training and left me to spend time with Apollo. There was so much I wanted to tell him. I couldn't show him everything, like my house in the Victor's Village, but I told him everything that had happened since I won.

"I wish I had stuff to tell you. All I have is that dying isn't fun," Apollo said.

"That's okay because it's not going to happen again," I said. I wanted to goof off all day, but I had to shore up Apollo's weaknesses and get him ready for a game without me. He wasn't lost on his own, but he'd need different skills.

"You'll have to have both our skills to win," I said. "You already know how to fight. Try to learn things like building a fire and making shelter," I said.

I didn't spend _all_ day with Apollo. I spent a few hours personally calling on anyone who expressed interest in allying with him and letting them know what would happen if they so much as looked at him the wrong way. Is it possible to tie a neck in a knot? I didn't know, but they'd find out.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

Usually I'd be teaching my ladies etiquette about now, but of late those things just didn't seem important. Once they got back from the Games I'd teach them to be ladies, but now it was more important for them to be fighters. That was something I had no experience with. I actually ended up asking the Victors for advice between Games. Orchard just laughed at me and Jonah said to tell them to take it easy and run right into the Cornucopia. I'm not _that_ dumb. Soleil and Drone were more helpful. I knew all the mentors wanted to bring their Tributes home, but those two understood we were all in this together. Maybe with their help someone from Twelve can finally take over as mentor and give future Tributes the hope they desperately need.

* * *

 **Trent and Natasha were in a story called A Reminder of Our Crimes. It was set in the 35th Games so I left their year out of this story. They're just vaguely from some other Games in the past.**


	15. Parade

**If I may be so bold, I think I've outdone myself with this one.**

* * *

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Good morning, Panem!"

"I'm sure you were all as shocked as I was at the amazing twist President Galba gave us this year. I've heard through the grapevine that the Parade is as full of novelty as the Games, and I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"Oh! What is this? Folks, I am not disappointed. There are no chariots. I repeat, there are no chariots! This year is bigger and better and so are the Tributes! I can't believe what I'm seeing! The seven from District One are rolling in on a float covered in dazzling jewels. The wheels are solid crystal and horses just wouldn't do this float justice. Two enormous, jet black elephants are pulling the float. Even among all this glamour, the Tributes stand out. In lieu of a costume, they're each decorated with sparkling stones all over their bodies. Chantel's are pink, Priscilla is a vision in orange, Diamond is as white as her namesake, Hunter is blood red, Kazuo is pale blue, Miall is amber, and Rapture matches his lovely sister. Oh, my! They're throwing handfuls of gems at the crowd. The people are going wild and so am I!"

"What Two lacks in numbers they make up for in ferocity. Avariella and Thompson perch atop a gunmetal gray tank float. Even the elephants are decorated with menacing Roman battle armor. Avariella is terrifying in a leopard print loincloth and top. The bow on her back marks her as a fearless Amazon and the war paint highlights her merciless face. Thompson's sleek black outfit dotted with blades indicates he's a deadly ninja. I don't doubt they're as perilous as they look. They look a little more nervous than the gang from One as they toss their favors. Woah, no wonder! They're ever so delicately scattering metal stars into the crowd."

"District Three is rolling up in a spaceship that looks none the less advanced for its unusual, elephantine means of conveyance. Wyatt, Emmeline, Cordin and Hailey are covered neck down in shiny bronze plates and they each wear a stylish pair of sunglasses. What's that they're throwing? They're green squares covered with little lines. I don't know what they are, but I'm sure they're high-tech."

"District Four is taking us under the sea! Their float is draped with colorful coral and their elephants are festooned with waving blue ribbons. A gurgling fountain fills the pool in which mermaids Vera, Celestial, Dane, Shogo, and Whyte lounge. They dangle their glistening tails off the side as the throw handfuls of iridescent sea glass into the crowd."

"I wasn't sure how Five was going to reflect power, but they proved me wrong. Four waterwheels form the bottom of their float, and the tributes sit on mirrored solar dishes. Daniel, Sarla, and Gordon are covered in green glowing paint and look as perilous as an atom bomb. They're throwing flashing lights into the crowd and filling the hall with dazzling patterns."

"District Six had the easiest job, but they didn't disappoint. Their stylish float looks like a vintage convertible. Its bright red paint is reflected in the decorations on the black elephants. Hadley, Yasmine and Lyte wear capes that flare out like an airplane's wings. They catch the wind as they toss tiny cars at the adoring crowd."

"The elephants of District Seven pull a wooden wagon covered with verdant trees. Asper, Timber, Reiner and Oakley are ever-popular woodsmen, while Myrtle steals the spotlight as what can only be Mother Nature herself. Her skin is as green as the trees around her and her ethereal dress is entwined with branches. I can't see all the details from here, but I'm sure the carvings they're tossing are exquisitely shaped."

"District Eight has a lovely frilly skirt and is covered in multicolored fabric cushions. Caldwell, Alayza, Haber and Ryker wear matching gingham outfits and their orange wigs mark them as rag dolls. Oh, that's adorable! They're tossing darling stuffed animals at the Capitol children."

"District Nine rolls up in, what else, a hay wagon. The six Tributes smile out from patchwork pants and red plaid shirts. A merrier gang of scarecrows I've never seen. But what would the grain District throw as a gift? Of course! They're scattering sprays of rainbow puffed rice. Now that's a party!"

"Oversized tractor wheels turn on the corners of Ten's float. Bree, Starling and Emmalie make adorable black-and-white cows, while Jean, Felix and Mouse are fearsome longhorned bulls. Are they... are they throwing what I think they're throwing? Yep, it's cheese and barbecued ribs. Oh, I wish I was down there!"

"What is that? Oh, it's an apple basket! And what are they wearing? Of course! They're the apples! The leaf hats make the outfit really pop. Apollo is red, Jay is golden, Frankie is green, and Zach is marbled. As for the lone girl, Willow, she's a lovely apple blossom, stunning in a white dress with a subtle pink lining. My mouth is watering just watching as they throw handful after handful of exotic, delicious-looking fruit and the hungry audience."

"Twelve's float is as black as the elephants that draw it. Rocks and pickaxes litter the top of the float. The ladies outnumber the gents in this District and their costumes reflect it. Valerie, Elara, Mary Sue, and Natasha are the miners and Alex looks singularly embarrassed as a lovely yellow canary. What could Twelve even- oh! They won't be the least favorite anymore! The Tributes are tossing out beautiful, shining nuggets of gold. What I wouldn't _give_ to be down there!"

"I can't believe what I just saw. I'm stunned, completely stunned by the showmanship, the craft, the spectacle, the grandeur of it all! There's never been anything like this in Panem's glorious history. See it for yourselves, folks. There's nothing more I can say."

* * *

 **That has to be the most successful parade in my Games, since usually they're full of mishaps and pratfalls.**


	16. Jayhawks

**I did the Jayhawks first because everyone in this alliance was confirmed. Unless I made a mistake, in which case tell me and I'll remove the Tribute.**

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

There were fifty-three people in this Games with me. It was obvious I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. It was also plain I was going to need the strongest players on my side to have a chance against the Careers. For whatever reason they considered me a big enough target to gang up on last time. Unless I had major support, they'd do it again.

With the help of Orchard I made a list of all the other Tributes. We went through them and circled all the names that displayed skills or attributes that would make them suitable allies. I knew I wasn't the strongest Tribute, so a few of them were brutish types. I also knew I'd need survivors and thinkers, so some of the smaller Tributes were on there as well. And of course I added my old friend Zach. It was great to see him again, even under the circumstances. I finished District Twelve and we looked over the list.

 _Frankie, Apollo, Zach, Asper, Calvary, Dane, Reiner, Jean, Alex, Natasha_

Now it was time to recruit.

* * *

Apollo POV

"It's not going to be the same without you as my ally," I said to Peppermint as we ate breakfast before training.

"I'm not about to let you charge in there alone. I got you covered, little brother," she said.

"Hey, I'm still as old as you... sort of," I objected. She stuck her tongue out at me.

" _Anyway,_ there are a lot of Tributes looking to ally with you. Of course, I've carefully screened them. I think your best bet is Jay Dallas. I can tell he's good with strategy and his group should complement you," she said.

"Who else is in his group?" I asked. Unlike a lot of people, I didn't mind being a follower, and being part of a team sounded even better.

* * *

Asper Fin POV

All I wanted was one moment of peace. Everywhere I went people screamed at me.

"Asper! We love you!"

"That was so brave!"

"Let me be your baby momma!" That one was just weird. It was obvious I would have plenty of sponsors, but what I wouldn't have was quiet.

"Psst! In here!" someone whispered as I ran down a hallway from another mob. I ducked into a supply closet and Jay slammed the door shut before they saw it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said. "Hey, since I found you, I'm going to cut right to the chase. Want to be allies again?"

"It worked so well the last time," I said.

"Ha ha. _This_ time you're going to be rich, and I have a plan for the Cornucopia. If we're all near each other we'll bunch up. If not, there are going to be enough of us that we can't be more than a few platforms away from an ally. We'll buddy up and watch each others' backs," he said.

"What could go wrong?" I asked. Everything, of course, but there was no way around that. "You got a deal."

* * *

Calvary Warsaw POV

"I dunno. You got any other girls?" I asked.

"I've been trying to find Natasha. If Alex joins, she will too. Otherwise, there aren't as many strong girls this year. I can ask Haber if you want," Jay said.

"There is not enough beer in the world to make me work with her," I said. "Guess I'll have to be the smurfette."

"So you're in?" he asked. I took a minute and considered it. I'd never been one to trust people, except Dustin. But then, I knew more about my fellow Tributes than anyone else. I knew how they reacted in life or death situations. I'd seen how they lived and I'd seen how they died. I knew Jay was honest and he would have helped his allies if he'd lived. The people already on his team, like Apollo and Asper, were selfless enough to sacrifice their lives for their siblings. I also had to confront the fact that I couldn't do this on my own. Emma taught me that it's okay to let other people help you. If she'd been here I would have allied with her. For whatever reason they didn't pick her, and I missed her more than I let on. She was stronger than any of the girls here, but she was still gone. The Capitol made a great mistake.

"It's the smart decision," I said as I offered my hand. "Call me a Jayhawk."

* * *

Caldwell Brax POV

Drone said I should get an ally, but I don't want one. People act one way and then they act another. They don't stay the same and it's confusing. I would rather stay on my own and try to avoid the others. But Drone is smart and he knows what I'm like. If he says I should have an ally, I will consider it.

There were a few different alliances forming that I'd noticed. One girl was going up to all the girls and asking them to ally with her. I'm not a girl, so she probably doesn't want me. There was also a boy who was asking a lot of people. In large group like that it would be easier for me to blend in. Sometimes a lot of people aren't as bad as just one. I decided to get it all over with when I saw him in the cafeteria.

"Can I be a bird with you?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.

"Oh, a _jay_ bird?" he seemed to consider it. "What are you good at?"

"I am very good at math, but I am not good at conversation," I said. Jay laughed.

"You're kind of funny, but you know what? The more the merrier. You're one of us."

* * *

 **Natasha, Jean, Reiner, Frankie, and Dane are red herrings because they're not set to be Jayhawks. If they do join I'll add them in. I didn't give Zach a POV because I know Jay's submitter made him and he's here to be Jay's ally. As such, he doesn't have much of a personality. Caldwell wanted to be a Jayhawk and Jay's submitter said they're taking pretty much everyone, so I added him. I can remove him if necessary.**

 **ALLIANCES: IMPORTANT**

 **Here's what I've gleaned from reviews and PMs.**

 **1\. Vera's alliance has been confirmed by the creators. I'll go with that list unless one of the creators contacts me to change it. It includes Miall, Priscilla, Hunter, Kazuo, Farlon, Felix, Jean, Timber, Reiner, Whyte, Vera, Frankie, Shogo, Celestial, Yasmine, Lyte, Thompson**

 **2\. Myrtle is going wherever Dominique and Elara are.**

 **3\. Cordin wants to be with Adair and Ava.**

 **4\. Mouse wants to ally with Wyatt and possibly others.**

 **5\. Heidi is confirmed for alliance 3 from chapter 6.**

 **6\. Emmaline wants to be in Haber's Amazon Alliance**

 **Since one alliance has been confirmed I can probably work out the others by removing any double-allied Tributes. In the meantime, I'll do the big honking one next.**


	17. Big Fat 17-Member Alliance

Priscilla Piscot POV

Some of the other Careers were starting to form a sort of uber Career pack, and they approached me early on. Honestly, I didn't know if I even _was_ a Career anymore. The whole reason I trained was to kill Castiel, and I made my decision there. I found out there were more important things than killing. Life wasn't about survival. None of us did that in the end. It was better to enjoy life while it remains and spend it doing what you love. I knew I was allying with Miall, of course, but other than that I didn't know.

I didn't expect Vera to sit down next to me at lunch. I especially didn't expect her to be alone.

"You're usually with Whyte," I said. She frowned.

"He's taking this really hard. I mean, we all are, since we were dead, but he says he's just going to die again and he started drinking. While he's moping I thought I'd start scoping out allies for us. Maybe that will cheer him up," she said.

"So you came to me?" I asked.

"As much as anyone can here, I can trust you. You warned me about Sky, as much good as it did either of us," she said. I turned to Miall, who was scarfing lasagna on my other side. He nodded with a full mouth.

"If you don't mind taking on this clown too, you got the start of a wonderful alliance," I said.

* * *

Frankie Disney POV

"I made a list of Tributes that could be useful for an alliance," I said to Vera. I handed her the paper and she looked over it.

"Priscilla- yeah. Hunter, Kazuo, Shogo- yeah, Careers and all. Jean- I don't understand him. Wait, Yasmine and Lyte?" she said.

"I put on some younger Tributes so we could get sponsors," I said.

"That's... logical," she said. She seemed to disapprove of me. Then again, I was used to that.

" _Thompson?"_ she read.

"He wasn't on at first. He saw me writing the list and asked me to add him. When I asked why he started crying and said he was terrified he was going to die and that the Careers wouldn't take him. He kept asking so I finally said I'd ask," I said.

"I don't trust him. He's a self-centered ass and he'd only be here for protection," Vera said.

"None of us are here to make friends. But you're right," I said. I wondered what she thought about the younger children. Most people actually cared about what happened to other people. I never would, but I tried to act right even if I didn't feel right. Younger Tributes _would_ bring sponsors, but I also didn't want them to get hurt. Does it still count as doing good if you don't feel anything? Maybe it counts as more good since you don't get the happy feelings but you do it anyway. Vera didn't seem to think of it like that, but she took the list and thanked me anyway.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

 _My first love Kazuo,_

 _So much has happened and I fear anything I say could bring you more pain. When I lost you, I thought I couldn't go on... I would have joined you if it wasn't for Glamour. I gave my promise to another to give her a family, but she's yours and having a piece of you made life worth living... I think of you every time I see her and every time I say my son's name... She understands what happened and she hopes this time you'll come home to her... Don't worry about the training. It's just the style. I'll never let her volunteer... None of us blame you for what happened... Couldn't have killed Pray either... Love you forever, my priceless rose._

 _Your Love,_

 _Ruby_

Correspondence with home is usually prohibited for Tributes, but the people demanded that the doomed lovers meet again. I was endless grateful for their tact and sensitivity. I'd read the letter a dozen times and kept it folded in my pocket. My hand was resting on it when someone interrupted me.

"Hey. A few of us are gathering people for an alliance. Interested?" the boy asked.

"Who's in it?" I asked. After Pray, I didn't really want to be in a Career pack, but other allies were all right.

"Vera, Priscilla, Frankie, me... oh, I'm Farlon," he said.

" _Farlon?"_ I jumped to my feet and my heart leaped with me. A smile split my face and I looked at the boy's face. He didn't look like my old friend, but the Capitol had changed Silken before.

"Yeah..." the boy took a step back and drew in on himself. "Farlon Harlon. Have we met?"

Oh. I should have known the Capitol would never bring Silken back after the things he said. What did they do to my friend? Wasn't it bad enough to kill twenty-three of us every year? Nothing is beneath them.

* * *

Farlon Harlon POV

All I did was introduce myself and Kazuo acted like he'd seen a ghost. I was almost sorry I wasn't whoever he was looking for. They must have been really close. He still seemed interested in the alliance, thought. We had a pretty good group coming together. There were two other alliances so far: the uber Careers and the "Jayhawks". Obviously I was out of the Careers, and it seemed odd that Jay named his team after himself. I looked into the 'Hawks. They seemed solid, but this alliance had more trained Tributes. I had the feeling Jay and his allies would last a fair amount of time, but they were just too nice to win.

 _Wow, we're gonna be a really big alliance if everyone we want joins._ Including us, there were seventeen names on Frankie's list. That's almost every Tribute in a normal Games. It would have been just us and the Careers. Even with the larger group we were still about a third of the Tributes. Eight-people alliances didn't happen often. Maybe we could overcome the uber Careers by sheer numbers. There were more of them, but nowhere near seventeen. Some of us were even Careers ourselves, like Kazuo and Priscilla. All in all, I'd say our odds were pretty good.

* * *

Felix Veaux POV

It was inevitable that Reiner, Shogo, Hunter, Lyte and I wound up together again. Reiner and Lyte came right away. Hunter took a bit longer, and the Career tried to woo him, but eventually he ended up with the b-team again. Shogo... Shogo wasn't as open as the others. He seemed preoccupied. I suspected it was his son. He had the only motivation that could be greater than life. Out of all of us, he wanted this the most. I knew if it came down to it he'd have to put Kanu before the rest of us, and he probably stayed distant because he was afraid of what he might do.

But then, I had Tillo. Every time I saw her she surprised me again with her strength and fortitude. She was stronger than any of us, even Shogo. Otherwise she wouldn't have won. Someone of her background and skills had no place winning the Games. There were a thousand reasons to love her, and I desperately wanted to come home to her. I didn't know how I felt about her son. I understood that she was with Hunter before we fell in love, and I didn't resent any of them. If I won, I'd try to be a father to him in spirit even though I wasn't in body, and if I didn't make it, I wanted Hunter to win for him. I'd discussed the matter with Hunter. His feelings for Tillo were deep and sincere as well, and if I couldn't win to be her lover, I hoped he could win to be her friend.

* * *

Reiner Ludwig POV

The assistants tried to tell me and Lyte that we weren't allowed in the kitchen, but there was nothing they could do. Eventually they gave up and left so they could pretend they didn't know. When Lyte asked if he could come with when I mentioned I was going to do some baking, I wanted to cry. I'd failed him in the Games. He died in the Bloodbath and none of us could save him. I expected him to be terrified and to hate all of us, but he trusted me as much as he had the first time. After what happened, I knew I couldn't be sure I'd save him, but I would stay with him until the end.

"So what should we make?" Lyte asked as I looked at the endless ingredients before us. Appliances from a simple stove to some sort of dehydrator waited for us to unlock their wonders.

"What you feeling like? Fruit, chocolate, pastry?" I asked.

"Something really cool," Lyte said. I thought through all the pictures of things I'd seen in advertisements and magazines back home, wonderful things that were commonplace in the Capitol and impossible in the Districts.

"I've always wanted to try sculpting sugar," I said.

"You can _sculpt sugar?"_ Lyte asked. His eyes were as wide as plums.

"Yeah, but it just tastes like sugar, so we should put it on top of a cake or something," I said. "We're gonna need a blowtorch."

"Blowtorch? _No way!"_

* * *

Lyte Anderson POV

I'd already died once. I knew it was going to happen again. People like me didn't win the Games. People like Reiner and Felix did, and that was what I wanted. I knew they were sad that I died and that they blamed themselves, so I acted like I didn't even remember it. I remembered dying. If I ever did become a doctor, it would have given me great perspective. I wasn't going to be a real doctor, but in the Arena I could help my allies when they got hurt. If one of my friends won, I would have helped them get there, and if I helped someone live, then I was a real doctor after all.

I never blamed Reiner and the others for what happened. They did their best and I could see from their reactions how much they cared about me. Even though I knew I was going to die, I still trusted them. It didn't make sense- I knew they couldn't save me and I still trusted they would. I knew they'd stay with me until the end came. I didn't want them to know how scared I was, so I pretended that I thought I'd live. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Since I knew I was going to die, I could learn to cope with it and enjoy the time I had left.

I couldn't change what was going to happen. It wouldn't do any good to worry about it. The time would come to fight and die, but now I was in the Capitol and I could do all sorts of fun things. I'd never baked a cake before. The best part was putting the flour in the mixer. It made a huge cloud all over the kitchen. I couldn't make my life last a day longer than it was going to. I knew how much time I had left and that made it precious. Instead of worrying, I'd spend it with my friends. I'll be ready when death comes, but it hasn't come yet.

* * *

Jean Roberts POV

It was so different last time I was here. I was arrogant and ready to fight. I ended up getting what I asked for, and that made me realize what the future held. This time around I was hesitant. I had one small but priceless victory. More than anything else, all of us Tributes wanted to be remembered. Even death can be accepted if we still exist in memory. With the resurrection Games and all the celebration, we'd be remembered until the end of time.

Honestly, I was so scared I didn't know where to start. Being remembered took the horror out of dying but not the pain. With nowhere else to begin, I started looking for other Tributes from my Games. I'd wondered if we were going to stick together by year. There seemed to be more Tributes the more recent the Games got. There weren't many from any years earlier than mine. Memories fade and interest wanes. My heart chilled for Tributes from long ago who would never live again because the Capitol is fickle.

I saw Apollo with his alliance, but I didn't think that was a good fit. Peppermint scared me. I wouldn't want to win at the expense of her brother. I gravitated toward Timber and Celestial instead. They were much less intimidating.

"Hey, who's the leader?" I asked the pair and the group milling around them. Most of them looked at a fair-haired, pale girl.

"Uh, I started the alliance. I don't know if I'm ready to be the leader," she said. "I'm Vera."

"I'm Jean. You looking for more members?" I asked.

"Oh, you're Jean? We were actually going to ask you. This makes things easier," Vera said. Just like that, I was in. It seemed like a good group. Maybe with so many other people, all this wouldn't be so scary.

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

I was hoping maybe some of the other younger children would ally with me. I was unprepared when this huge tall boy with a stony face walked up to me. He looked like he could kill a kid and not even flinch.

"Are you Yasmine?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said timidly. What could he possibly want? Was he going to tell me he would kill me first?

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join our alliance. Most of us are over there," he said, pointing to large group of Tributes.

"Me?" I asked.

"It was my idea. I don't want you little kids getting picked off," he said. Instantly I felt bad for thinking he was a murderer. Just because he was scary looking didn't mean he was bad. If he was looking out for me, maybe I'd last longer than a day. The choice was obvious.

* * *

Timber Jones POV

I'd thought Valerie would want to ally again, but she never spoke up. Maybe she thought I was too goofy to make it all the way. Maybe looking at me reminded her of what happened last time. I was still open if she changed her mind, but in the meantime I'd found some more friends. There were so many it was hard to even remember them all, but most of them had something unique about them.

Celestial I knew from my last Games. She was the one with the otters. Priscilla and Vera were pretty much the leaders, and Miall stayed with Priscilla. _Lyte_ was _lighthearted_ so I could usually remember his name. Then there was that big boy with the funny name, Reindeer or something. Yasmine- _not_ Jasmine- was the little girl. Then there was that other boy... no, maybe I already listed him.

This was impossible. You know what this group needed? Nicknames.

* * *

Celestial Yeager POV

This was the best group for me, but I didn't feel like I connected with anyone in it. I kept wondering what Dane was doing and who he allied with. Maybe he was with the Careers. He wasn't like them, though. I hoped they didn't find out.

"Well, well. What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" someone asked. It was Apollo, Peppermint's brother. I'd seen him chatting with Capitol girls before, but he'd never seemed interested in me.

"Trying to survive, like everyone else," I said. He leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you ditch that lame group and join a real alliance?" he asked.

"I looked into it, but honestly, there are so many boys I'd be embarrassed," I said. There were two girls, but they seemed so intense. Then Dane appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, is he giving you trouble?" he asked. He stared at Apollo, who stared back in confusion, then realization, then resentment.

"No," I started. Oh dear. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

Thompson Kirsten POV

How the mighty have fallen. Thompson Kirsten, rich playboy of District Two, head student at the Academy, Career extraordinaire, frightened to tears at the sight of a little girl. Every time I saw Alayza I remembered the pain and the surprise when I saw who my murderer was. If I couldn't even beat her, what chance did I have?

I went straight for the other Careers. Once I was with them I felt like part of a group again, and I felt better knowing they'd have my back until the split. Then Kestrel noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He glared at me.

"I'm part of the pack, right?" I asked. "I'm a Career."

He laughed. "I watched the tape of your Games. You were a _bloodbath._ Get out of here." I looked at the others and they were all waiting for me to leave. I searched for a sympathetic face, but there was none to be found. Tears started to well up as I slunk away. And that's how I came to be alone in the cafeteria waiting to die. When Frankie happened by with a list, I knew he was my last chance.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

I watched every second of _Kanu's Journey_ on the tablet Jonah gave me. For all the Capitol did for me, they did right by my son, and it was worth everything I went through to see him happy. I stayed in corners and kept my headphones in so my allies wouldn't talk to me. We'd been through so much together. It sickened me that every time I looked at them I saw what I'd do to them in order to see my son again. None of them could trust me. I loved them so much, but I loved Kanu more. There was no right answer to any of this. There was no room to consider my own happiness. That's what being a father means. I had to put Kanu first, no matter what that made me. I was already a murderer, and there was no limit to the people I'd kill for my son. Everything I did was to make sure his future would be better than mine ever could have been.

Only one thing bothered me about my allies. Most of them were skilled or at least competent. The one that worried me was Whyte. I hadn't seen him since we go to the Games center. I'd heard enough to know that he was sabotaging his own chances with drink. He was a danger to himself and to his allies. There's enough pain in the world without adding to it. If he didn't get his act together, he wouldn't last long in the Games.

* * *

Hunter Thompson POV

I stopped myself cold when I realized I didn't know my own motivation. Some of us, like Vera and Jean, were scared of dying. Nothing to be ashamed of there. Others had someone to get home to, like Felix. Tillo's son may have been mine biologically, but her love was with Felix. If I got home I'd care for the boy, but Felix was truly his father. Some of us were here for honor and glory. Fewer than usual this time, since we all knew where that ended up, but still some of us. I'd trained for those things, but I didn't value them. So what was I fighting for?

I wanted to live, of course. Maybe that was it. There was more to do and more to see. All my life I'd been training for a chance to die. I'd never thought about a career or a family. There was a whole world outside of the Games and I'd never seen it. Maybe I finally wanted to.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

I sat in my room draining a second bottle of whatever the bartender had given me. The pain and fear was only going to stop when I inevitably died again. Drinking helped me forget that.

The door opened and Vera walked in. She saw I was drinking and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing to yourself? We don't know how much time we have left. Didn't you tell me to make the most of it?" she said.

"What does it matter? We don't have a chance," I said. Vera couldn't know how much it hurt to look at her. She was going to die too. She was so full of light and life and they would break it all over again.

"While you've been wallowing in self-pity, I've put together a pretty kicking team. I think you'll be impressed," Vera said. For a moment, I never wanted to see her again. I never wanted to look at her and remember how much I cared. I couldn't bear to lose her again or to cause her pain with my own death. I wanted to drive her away. I spat out the most hurtful thing I could think of.

"Impressed? What could you do? You couldn't even live a day without me, stupid," I said. Vera's eyes widened and she stiffened. Her hands tensed into fists and she seemed to glow with anger. I regretted my words right away and wanted to take them back, but she turned without a word and left the room. I was right. I did ruin everything.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

I didn't have time for Whyte's whiny pettishnes. His words hurt deeply, but I knew he'd come back eventually. If I'd stayed he probably would have apologized, but that's how I react when things like this happen. I need to get away for a while and work things out myself. I wanted to see some other people anyway. When I was ready I would go back to Whyte.

Something was odd about Frankie. He asked me to ask Whyte to send his mother some money, since he was rich. I knew Whyte wasn't that type but I said I'd try. Then he said his mother would thank me. Not him, just his mother. Frankie was so cold. He wanted the weaker Tributes as allies but only so we could get more sponsors. Didn't he have any heart? I was suspicious of his choices and wanted to get some fresh perspectives.

My first target was Thompson. Of all Frankie's picks, Thompson was the oddest. He was the stereotypical Career: merciless and cunning. He'd stab us in the back as soon as look at us, and I wanted to know his reasons for wanting to be in our alliance. I found him in the Tribute lounge and confronted him.

"Frankie said you wanted to be in our alliance. Why?" I asked. He looked like he'd been caught crying in public. He seemed scared of me, like I was above him. "Why aren't you with the Careers?"

He hesitated and spoke quietly. "They wouldn't take me. I died too early. That's why I want to be with you. I don't want to die again," he said. His eyes were shiny with tears and he darted off before I could ask anything else. I saw then that he wasn't a threat at all. He was a scared boy and Frankie still wanted him. It couldn't be just for an advantage- Thompson was a liability, not an asset. The only reason Frankie could want him is in order to help him. As cold as he was, he did care about others. Something was missing in his soul, but it was still there. Guilt settled in and I saw I'd misjudged Frankie all along. Whatever he was, and I still didn't know, he wasn't a monster.

* * *

 **They're not really called the Big Fat 17-Member Alliance (they're open to ideas though), but that's what it felt like after I had to write 17 unique POVs with interconnecting storylines and unique arcs. This chapter is four times as long as my usual chapters and by far the longest chapter I've ever written for fanfic.**

 **A few notes:**

 **1\. Thompson was marked as possibly in the alliance so I wrote his part and can remove it if he changes his mind.**

 **2\. Natasha and Alex have joined the Jayhawks. I'll add their part to that chapter after I've recovered from this 4000 word monstrosity.**

 **3\. Ultimatemaxmericashipper became the first person to use our forum to make a suggestion when she said Apollo should hit on Celestial. If you're interested it's still up and I'll repost the link if people ask.**

 **4\. It would be helpful if people could post or review which Tributes are "active"- which ones they entered with hopes of winning and which ones are their creations. I want to make sure the creator of the winning Tribute is still around. I don't mind people leaving but if their Tribute wins they won't even know and it will be more fun if it's someone participating.**

 **5\. Next chapter will mix another alliance with training. If you want your Tribute to learn anything in training let me know and I'll add it whether or not they get a POV.**

 **6\. Shoot, it was supposed to be Ava Apollo hit on! I had a whole storyline planned for that so Apollo's gonna be fickle and ditch Celestial.**


	18. I Got No Name For This One

Avariella Hanson POV

 _Why does that boy keep looking at me?_ The pale boy kept peeking at me while I was trying to practice my weapons. I finally gave up and looked pointedly back at him. He grinned cheesily and came over.

"Hey, girl. I'm Apollo. You must be Ava. But together, we could be Avallo," he said. Was he... _hitting on me?_ Why would he want a fat ugly girl like me? I was disgusted by all the flesh hanging off my bones. I was overstuffed like a wet sponge.

"That's... thanks," I said. I must have blushed, because Apollo laughed.

"Why you acting so surprised? You're gorgeous. All the guys must want you," he said. He must be seeing something I didn't. I'd never paid much attention to boys before. I'd been too busy training and improving myself. I crossed my arms over my bulging stomach so he wouldn't see all my imperfections.

"Thanks," I said again. "You're not so bad yourself." Apollo perked up like a rooster and his smile got even bigger.

"So how about it then? Care to be a Jayhawk?" he asked.

"It's a great looking group, but I'm looking for something a little smaller and less conspicuous. Adair, Mouse, and a few others are with me," I said.

"Aw, too bad. I was hoping to see more of you," Apollo said. Suddenly I realized I only had a few days left. Really, I had nothing to lose. I might as well be daring.

"I don't have to spend _all_ my time with my alliance. Why don't you come see me sometime?" I said. I even threw in a salacious wink.

"You got a date," Apollo said. "I'll let you get back to your training and I'll be waiting." Even as ugly and unfit as I am, someone wanted to hang out with me. Maybe I wasn't so unattractive.

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

There were a lot of reasons it made sense for me to learn camouflage. I wasn't strong enough to use the bigger weapons. I was small enough that running was best. Most of all, I never wanted what happened last time to happen again. I'd rather hide in a bush and die of starvation than ever see another knife.

"Hey Adair- woah, where'd you go?" Wyatt clapped a hand to his chest and looked around the room.

"Boo!" I yelled, and he yelped dramatically.

"Don't do that to me!" he gasped. "Anyway, now that I found you, howsabout we restart our little alliance?" Like he needed to ask. Anything normal was a godsend. Wyatt could make anything less scary. I needed that more than anything else.

* * *

Wyatt Sparks POV

A lot of humor comes from a dark place. When I first came back I thought I'd never laugh again, but I came to see that laughing at death made it seem less unbearable. Either way I'd probably die. I might as well go out with a laugh.

It felt good to be with Adair again. If the rest of us were here I'd have asked for them too, except one. Even thinking about him made me tremble. But he was gone, and I wished things had been different for him. Laughing couldn't solve his problems. Some things can't be fixed with jokes.

I saw a competent-looking girl at the weapons station and thought I'd give it a shot. Obviously she was a Career, but she wasn't with the others.

"Hey fair maiden. Surely you need a gallant knight to protect you," I said. "Sir Wyatt at your service."

"I'm sure I'm flattered," she said. "Call me Lady Ava. I _was_ looking for a few allies. You got what it takes?"

"Madam, I shall serve you till the very end."

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

Myrtle was too shy to come up to me. I saw her lurking along the survival stations looking at me every now and then. That girl was something else. When I first saw her I thought she was a selfish witch. I was right, but she changed more than I thought a person could. The Games actually made her a better person, and it dazzled me.

She finally found the courage to approach me. I stayed still, afraid any movement would spook her.

"I'm sorry I left you," she said. She looked so broken I wanted to hug her. "If we had been together we could have gotten away."

"What? No, it's not your fault. She would have killed us both. I'm just glad to see you again," I said. I couldn't blame Myrtle for not saving me. She couldn't save herself.

"Really? You're not mad?" she asked. She waited for me to come to my senses and tell her I actually was furious, but I took her hand.

"No. I enjoyed my time with you, even if you were impossible sometimes. Want to add some more?"

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

Elara didn't blame me? She wasn't even mad? I could have helped her but I left and she died. What kind of person was she? I didn't know what to say.

"Okay," I finally managed. Any more and I would have started crying. I launched into other matters to change the subject.

"I visited the survival stations but they didn't know as much as you did. What do you think I should learn to help out?" I asked.

"I was never very good at fishing. If you work on that and I try to figure out some way to defend us, we could cover everything," she said.

"Did someone say defend? I know a few things about that," another girl said. It was the girl from Two who wasn't with the Careers. Did she want to be with us?

"I don't know a thing about finding food though," she said. "Oh, I'm Ava. You guys need a good bodyguard? Oh, I come with moral support," she said, pointing out Wyatt. With _him_ around, we'd never be depressed. I looked back at Elara.

"Sounds good. Together we pretty much know everything," she said. We all had something except me. I'd have to train like few Tributes ever did.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

"Excuse me. There's still one thing you're missing," I broke in to Elara and Ava's discussion.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Sponsors," I said. "I know a few people. With me, you'll never be without supplies, even if they tend to send things like pillows."

"Yeah, I watched the tapes of you. They were eating out of your hand," Wyatt said.

"With Elara, you'll eat. With me, you'll eat well. Interested?" I asked.

"I do like to eat," Wyatt said.

"A few extra weapons could come in handy," Ava mused.

"Then it's a deal," I said. With that, I netted myself a group of great allies and a possible partner in crime. The Capitol liked my witticisms- no accounting for taste- and Wyatt was a fountain of humor. We could get a great duet going. And twice the audience meant twice the food.

* * *

Mouse Parentii POV

I was working at the shelter station when it happened. The assistant bent down behind me to show me something. Her hand brushed against my shoulder and I was back in the Arena. Mist was behind me, smashing into me and tearing me apart. I swatted her hand away and screamed as I scrambled backwards across the room. Someone grabbed me and I curled up to ward off the blows. Then someone pressed my back firmly and started to rock me.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's all right," a girl said. She covered me with her body and slowly pressed me into the floor. I felt protected from the world and slowly quieted. When I was ready, I uncurled.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked. She kept a firm hold of my hand as I sat up.

"I guess so. Thanks. How'd you know what to do?" I asked.

"I have some experience. I'm Starling," she said.

"I'm Mouse," I said. "Can you stay with me a while?"

"As long as you need me to," she said. As it turned out, that was a long time indeed.

* * *

Starling Heights POV

If there was anything I knew how to handle, it was a panic attack. Whether it was because he couldn't untie his shoes or because a crossing guard blew a whistle, Cash reacted like that on a daily basis. The important thing was to let him know he was safe and to give him regular, repetitive stimulation. The same applied to Mouse. Whether it was maternal instincts or a nurturing nature, I was drawn to Mouse and his fragile state. I knew I couldn't leave him alone.

I also knew we couldn't go it alone. All I had was some knowledge of psychology. After talking with Mouse I found out he brought thieving skills to the table. We were going to need more firepower. I took a look at the alliances to see where we could fit in. Not the Careers. That was obvious. The Jayhawks, maybe, but something about the Hispanic boy and his group was appealing. They seemed less intense and more nurturing. They'd be a better pick for someone nervous like Mouse. I'd ask them first.

* * *

Hailey Falkenrath POV

I was on the rope course flying like a phoenix when I saw another girl starting to climb the ropes. I made my way over to her and called down to her.

"Hello. I'm Hailey," I said. The girl started and almost fell off the rope. I grabbed her wrist in case she fell, and she hauled herself up next to me.

"I'm Willow," she said. "I thought it looked peaceful up here."

"Yeah, it's nice being so high up," I said. "It's almost like a playground." Willow looked down on the people and clung tightly to the rope.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm just so scared," she said in a strained voice. I looked down next to her.

"Yeah. Me too. If you want we can stick together for a while," I said. Neither of us had much chance. We could comfort each other.

"That would be nice," Willow said. She was so shy and timid, like a dryad. With a name like Willow it just made sense. She was a willow dryad. A dryad and a phoenix. What a pair we made.

* * *

Willow Trill POV

I had to push my fear aside and do my best to win. Obviously weapons were out, so I'd focus on the survival skills. In a harsh Arena, Hailey and I might be able to last a while. I watched an assistant notch a groove into a stick and rasp a string across it until it started to spark. I tried to imitate her, but it was slow going.

"What about them?" someone said from across the room. I went on with my work, but the voices carried.

"What do they bring?"

"They need us."

"You are such a softie."

"They'll bring sponsors."

"I'm already doing that."

"But they're so _cuuuuuute."_

"I'll take care of them."

"Oh, whatever. Let em' in."

The four Tributes attached to the voices drew closer and stopped next to me. I realized "they" was me and Hailey, and that a decision had been reached. Without lifting a finger, we had an alliance.

* * *

 **Luckily, this alliance was much smaller than the Big Fat 17-Member Alliance, so it easier to write. Next chapter will feature all the new to this universe characters. I didn't know what to make of them so I mostly ignored them, but they have cool stories too. Then we can get Haber's Amazons and the other alliances. I can tell you now I am not looking forward to Theodora's private session analysis of 54 Tributes.**


	19. Noobs

Zach Connouis POV

It was so weird having Jay back again. It was also so weird having _me_ back again. We were like a pair of zombie friends.

"So what happened after I died?" Jay asked.

"Everything happened. Your dad fell apart and now the whole town's in ruins. You were supposed to take over when he died, so nobody knows what to do," I said.

"Wow, guess I gotta get home then, huh?" Jay said.

"Guess so. Course you'd have to beat me and you're a goof," I said. We both knew one of us was going to die, but that didn't seem as real as our friendship. Hopefully that would last.

"How's Flora?" Jay asked, and I winced. I knew it was coming but I'd been dreading it since I learned Jay was back.

"She's... not so good. She took it hard," I said. I watched his face closely.

"Is she okay?" he asked. I looked at the ground.

"She's dead," I said.

"What?" I heard all the pain I was looking away from so I couldn't see. "What happened?"

"She killed herself," I blurted. I wanted to let it all out and get it done with. In doing so I threw all the pain on Jay. When I saw his face it broke my heart, but I knew it wasn't half the pain he was feeling. There was nothing to say. Sometimes you just have to say nothing at all.

* * *

Natasha Trent POV

There was a lot to see in the Games Center. Last time me and Alex spent almost all our time training. That ended really well, so we decided to stop and smell a few roses this time around. A _lot_ of roses, in fact, since the Center had the biggest greenhouse I'd ever seen. I broke off a rainbow-petaled lily and wondered at how something so beautiful could come from such a cruel place.

"That's Natasha Trent!"

I turned around and saw a little boy tugging at his mother's skirt. His voice was urgent but thin, like he was trying to whisper but didn't realize a whisper was supposed to be quiet. The boy's mother shushed him and pulled him closer to her.

"She's the one who killed everyone," the boy "whispered". I tried to pull Alex into the next room, but it was too late.

"What are you talking about?" he asked the boy, who started and looked up at him.

"She went crazy and started killing people," he said. Alex turned back to me, and I couldn't bear his gaze. I ran from the room and he followed, calling after me. He caught up to me in a room full of ferns and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked. My throat was tight and I burned in shame.

"It's true," I said. Hardship didn't make me into a hero. It made me a monster.

"I didn't want you to know. I was hoping you'd never find out," I said. Alex pulled me into a hug and I pressed against him, seeking comfort. Once he found out all I'd done he'd never want to hug me again. He'd be ashamed of me.

"It doesn't matter what happened. That wasn't you. None of us are what it makes us. None of us want to kill. It's okay," he said. As soon as I heard that the tears came flooding out and I let out all the pain I'd been holding it since I came back. Even worse than what I'd done was knowing my brother could never love me again. Hearing him say he did was the best thing I ever could have hoped for. No matter what happened, even if I died again, I'd die as me. I wasn't a monster.

* * *

Alex Trent POV

Natasha and I were up long into the night discussing our plans. The first time around, we discussed how we were going to win. This time, things were different. We knew the most likely outcome, and we shifted into damage control.

The elephant in the room was what we should do if we were the last two left. It wasn't likely to happen, but we needed a plan for everything. We both wanted the other to live, of course, but we had to be practical. If we could choose who went back, we had to do what was best for Tyger.

"You can provide for her better," Natasha said.

"You're a better parent," I retorted.

"That won't do any good if we have no food," Natasha said. Honestly, I wasn't really listening to her arguments. No matter what, I was determined that it would be her.

"Which would Tyger choose if she was here?" I asked.

"You," Natasha said immediately. She was right, too. If Tyger had to pick one of us to live with, she'd want me. Tyger was fiercely independent and utterly opposed to any suggestion that she could ever need help. She'd want my tough love, not Natasha's maturity.

"Well, what does she know?" I sputtered.

"The question is, which of us is _best_ for her?" Natasha said. "And you know it's you. You can provide." Maybe she was right, but I couldn't quantify life like that. I wasn't more valuable than Natasha just because I was more skilled at certain things. Neither of us deserved to die.

"It doesn't matter," Natasha said. "We're not going to be the last two. We need a plan for everything, but that's just so remote it doesn't matter. The Games will decide which of us goes home, if either of us do." I knew she was right. We had to let this go. We were only pretending to have any control. Neither of us would decide what happened. All we could do was hope.

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

It's not easy being Makarios Komenus' son. With all the Victors from Two he was able to get permission to mentor me on my own. Thompson was with Crag and there were only two of us anyway, so it wouldn't give me any advantage.

"What do we do in the Bloodbath?" my father asked as we sparred with short swords.

"Kill the slow," I said.

"What do we do the first night?" he asked.

"Kill the strong," I said.

"What do we do after that?" he asked.

"Clean up the rest," I said.

"What do you do when only our kind are left?" he asked.

"Kill each other," I said. It was an old catechism we'd gone through a million times. Since the day I entered school everything had prepared me for the Games. Mathematics to calculate our fiercest opposition. Chemistry to poison them. Physics to break their bones. Logic to outsmart them. History to know them. I graduated high school a killer, not a scholar. It bled into every part of my life. If it was easy to take a life, taking possessions meant nothing. If language was only to break others, kind words weren't needed. Death was the culmination of life, and to master death was to master life. In winning the Games, I would find the meaning of life.

* * *

 **There's Kestrel. I think the only ones left are Xzavier and Cordin. I'll do them next.**


	20. Amazons

Haber Dasher POV

Girls have done very well the last few Games. This must keep going on. Obviously I was the clear leader. I resolved to gather all the girls together and unite them against the boys. We would center our attacks on one boy at a time and eliminate them neatly. I started with District One and worked from there.

"I'm gathering the girls for an alliance," I said to Chantal.

"Good for you," she said.

"I can count on your support then?" I asked.

"What, me? You think I'd join your group?" she asked. She almost seemed insulted.

"Of course. You're a girl," I said. Chantal looked at where some of the other Careers were gathered and then back at me. She smiled like a crocodile, obviously thinking about what havoc we could wreak on them.

"Of course. I am a girl, after all."

* * *

Chantal Ivingin POV

That girl has guts. She does not have brains, though. At first I was about to tell her what she could do with her alliance, but then I had a thought. She was obviously completely sincere. She thought that just because I was a girl, I would be loyal for life. Me, I didn't care whether my enemies were male or female. I just wanted to live. If she wanted to let me into her group and show me her back, that was fine with me. As soon as the bell rang I'd mow down her ragtag bunch like so many blades of grass. The other Careers might laugh, but any eliminated enemy is a good enemy.

Once I was done with the loser squad I could move back to the Careers if it would help. Otherwise, maybe Haber would manage to get a few useful allies. If they were good enough I'd keep them around a while. I could fight alone, but I could also work with someone else. That was one of the keys to winning: flexibility. You had to be ready for anything, even a crazy girl and her half-brained plans.

* * *

Bree Maeberry POV

I didn't think anyone would want to ally with me. I had no skills outside of pickpocketing and I wasn't much of a threat. When Haber approached me in the training room, I had no idea what to expect.

"Girls have to stick together, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Those boys think they're stronger and smarter than us. They think they can pick us all off and waltz right to victory. I got different ideas. I'm starting an alliance it's girls only. We have to show them who's boss. Are you in?" she asked. I didn't know about all that stuff about boys, but I needed any help I could get. I could put up with Haber if it meant protection.

"Yeah, girls rule," I said. I slapped her hand and she cheered.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Hadley Kinneth POV

Somehow I fell into the weird alliance. It was better than nothing... maybe. I sat around a table with a handful of other girls I barely knew and wondered how we all fit together.

"Hey guys? Uh, ladies? I need to ask you something," I said.

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"In my last Games, I had an ally named Skyler. She was my friend, and I was crushed when she died." Emotion crept into my voice and Heidi patted my back.

"Anyway, I told her if I won I'd help her family. Of course I died instead. Now I have another chance, but I don't know what will happen. If I don't make it, and one of you does, would you take care of them for me?"

"Of course we will. You're one of us," Haber said. If nothing else, that girl was consistent.

"She was from Five. None of us are, but you might see her family during the Victory Tour," I said.

"Don't worry. Between all of us, we have her covered," Valerie said. It wasn't the same as having Skyler back, but I felt like part of a sisterhood. It felt permanent and sacred, like it would last beyond the Games and all but maybe one of us. We'd keep my promise yet.

* * *

Valerie Fallow POV

Aspen wasn't here anymore. I was on my own. I was just a gossipy diva from Twelve. What did I have to offer an alliance?

As it turned out, I had one thing: my gender. Clearly that was all Haber needed, and as soon as I glanced her way she swooped in like a vulture. That's how I came to be part of quite an eclectic group.

There was Chantal, the Career and the obvious threat. I wouldn't have asked her if I was Haber, but that was more logic than our leader was capable of. Bree was probably the first of us to die, and that was a pity. Alayza and Hadley seemed like they were either huge threats or empty promises. I didn't know about Heidi. She seemed so innocent, but maybe there was something more there.

Then there was me. Where did I fit in? I wasn't as strong as Chantal or as slight as Bree. I thought I could take Alayza and Haber, but maybe that was wishful thinking. It was such a mixed bag I didn't know what to think. More likely than not the weaker members would go in the Bloodbath and maybe what was left would make more sense.

* * *

Alayza Mont POV

Haber thought she was the boss around here. I'd let her keep thinking it. She didn't have my brains or my style. After she was gone, and that would probably be pretty quick, I'd take over and do it right. Bree and Valerie would be easy to eliminate. The only one I really had to watch out for was Hadley. She lasted a long time in her Games. With her sympathy ploy the others wouldn't dream of betraying her, but I saw right through her.

This time, I'd hang back at the Bloodbath. Let Haber charge in and be the glorious leader. Let her bring back the supplies or be more helpful and die. Let the boys sort themselves out. As for this alliance, I had it in the bag.

* * *

Heidi Garrett POV

I had intended to go it alone like I did last time. Haber's alliance certainly didn't seem appealing or strategic. It did have one upside, though. The single most dangerous part of the Games was the Bloodbath. The forced proximity to the Careers and the randomness of the placement meant anyone could go. If I could get through that, the rest of the Games would only get easier. Having a good chunk of the other Tributes watching my back gave me a significant advantage. After that, I wouldn't stay long. I couldn't stand Haber a second longer than I needed to.

That girl never let up. Boys were evil. Men were pigs. Did she think there was any problem in the world that wasn't caused by a man? I thought we got over this stuff decades ago. She was like some horrible reverse throwback to the times when women weren't treated equally. It was bad either way and it was honestly starting to offend me. If I didn't win, I hoped a boy did. Let Haber roll over in her grave.

* * *

Emmalie Bluebell POV

Right away I felt like Bree would become my closest ally. We were both young and both pretty harmless. Some of the others, like Heidi and Chantal, were just plain intimidating. I felt like I was the weak link surrounded by stronger players. It made me feel secure to know so many other girls were watching out for me at the Bloodbath. Without them, it would end up the same way it did last time. Maybe this way I had a chance.

Still, the question remained. What about when the Bloodbath was over? What about if the others died? How long would it take before they realized I was holding them back, or at the very least that they couldn't win if I was still around? Chantal had to know it already. Maybe she was planning to attack in the chaos of the Bloodbath. Maybe she would slit my throat in the night and "scare away" the "attacker". Even with my allies, my chances were dismal, but alone I had no chance. This was the best I could hope for.

* * *

Emmaline Blythe POV

Right away I knew there was going to be trouble. Well, I knew there was going to be two troubles. First was Haber and her "men are evil" nonsense. More importantly, it was that the alliance held on

* * *

the training room.

"What?" Emmalie and I both asked at once.

"Sorry, I meant Emmali _ne,"_ Hadley said more loudly. Emmalie smiled self-consciously.

"What?" I asked again.

"Do you think I should learn some stuff about electronics, or will the Arena most likely be primitive?" she asked.

"It's always good to be prepared. This time I think I'll learn some more survival stuff," I said.

"All right. Thanks," she said. Our alliance was diverse enough that there was one of us at almost every station. Myrtle was working on learning how to use a hatchet, and I noticed Dominique at the sword station. She wasn't in our alliance, though Haber no doubt considered her a compatriot. Together we had all the bases covered. The third trouble was, I didn't think we would be together long.

* * *

Miller Thresher POV

I was swinging a sword around and looking awesome when one of those chicks from that chick alliance sauntered up to me. Obviously she was impressed by my mad skills.

"Hi, I'm Haber," she said. "Normally I don't let boys into my alliance, but you seem so skilled it would be crazy not to ask you. Want some allies?"

 _Want some_ groupies _is more like it,_ I thought. An alliance of nothing but girls? I'd be the prime stud in the stable. Of _course_ I wanted in.

"You _are_ going to need someone to protect you. With me around, you'll be safe as can be," I said. Haber smiled so sweetly it was obvious she wanted me. When she left she was even laughing. That girl was crazy about me, and there was plenty of me for all of them.

* * *

 **I done forgot Emmaline and Miller. Here they are at last. Next up is Kestrel with the noobs.**


	21. The Bloopers

Cordin Magnetism POV

No way was I getting any allies. Not after what I did last time. I was on my own, and I was toast. I might as well run straight to the Careers. When Ava approached me, I braced for her attack.

"Hey, Cordin. You still with me? Abigail's not here, but we have some new helpers," she said. I was so flabbergasted I stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to tell me she was being sarcastic and that she hated my guts.

"Yeah, definitely, of course," I said before she could change her mind. Then I thought of something.

"Did you watch the tapes of our Games?" I asked. Her smile vanished.

"I knew you and Abigail didn't win. I didn't want to see," she said. "Why, is there something that would help us?"

"No! Uh, no, it was a normal Games," I said. _She doesn't know._ She thought I was the same innocent boy she met the first time around. If it stayed that way until the Games I'd be home free. Either I'd die or she would. Either way, it wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

Xzavier Thomas POV

Jay seemed like a nice guy. He was a natural leader and he seemed to genuinely care about his allies. I had a feeling that if he died, it would be helping someone else. That made him a good ally, and he was also a strong competitor. When he asked me if I wanted to join his group, I'd already thought it over, and I was in.

"You got anyone waiting for you back home?" Asper asked as we headed into the training room.

"Maybe," I said. "I don't know if he's still waiting."

"A boyfriend?" Asper asked.

"No, I don't go that way. Sort of a father," I said. By now maybe Gio had forgotten about me. Maybe he was training some other hopeful. Then I was all alone.

"Maybe someone here, too," I added.

"In the Capitol?" Asper asked. He cocked his head.

"I don't know who my mother is. Rumor has it it's Acee. It's probably just a Cinderella fairy tale," I said. She'd never said anything last time, and she didn't seem especially happy I was back. More likely than not, Asper would be the saddest if I died again. It was rare that someone so selfless and caring lasted until the Bloodbath. He was too good for this. I might be just good enough, whether or not I deserved it.

* * *

 **Miller, Emmaline and Kestrel were added to their proper chapters. I deleted Cordin and Xzavier's documents to make room, so they go here instead. As we forge on, with luck the ensuing chapters will be more complete.**


	22. Uber Careers

Rapture Kai POV

The Career pack was going to be different this year. Some of us didn't even care to join. _Not to name any names,_ Chantel. Obviously Diamond was with me, but I didn't know who else we could expect. As embarrassing as it was, we had to go up to each of them individually and ask.

My best bet was Kestrel. He was the Career's Career and I knew we could count on him. I found him in the sword station and caught his attention.

"You still a Career?" I asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he sneered.

"Good. We need more people like you," I said.

"You mean the pack, right? Don't worry. I'm in. I'll be the last, too," he said. We'd see about that. Even for a Career, Kestrel was abrasive. Someone like that gave the rest of us a bad name. He was also just plain wrong. Of all the Careers, I was the only one with a completely dependable ally. Diamond wasn't looking for the first chance to stab me in the back. He was taking on two enemies when he challenged me.

* * *

Diamond Kai POV

Priscilla didn't look like a Career. She seemed more like a jock to me. I wasn't used to seeing Careers so friendly and good-natured.

"The Careers are meeting to discuss training," I said to her.

"So?" she asked. " _Oh,_ you don't know. I'm not joining this time. I tried that life. It wasn't for me," she said. The smile grew sadder.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. Careers have dedication. Did this girl even go to the Academy?

"I found some other allies. We're kind of the underdogs. Honestly, I can't hack it as a Career. I don't have the will. I know it'll probably be the death of me and I respect whichever of you wins, but this is who I am," she said.

"Priscilla!" a little girl called from across the room. She waved at us.

"'Scuse me," Priscilla said. She ran across the room and started talking with the girl.

 _Well I never._

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

There I was, minding my own business on the running track, when three of the biggest, meanest looking Careers in the building sidled up to me. I wanted to run for the hills but was afraid of what would happen if I exposed my back. I tried to play it cool.

"Hey kid. You're pretty quick," the boy who wasn't Rapture said.

"Uh, I guess," I said. I was shaking as quickly as I'd been running.

"Maybe too quick for us to catch at the Bloodbath," the girl said. _I hope so._

"What are we going to do about that?" the boy asked.

"Guess we'll have to take you on," the girl said.

"What? You want me to be in the Career pack?" I asked. This kept getting worse.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Rapture said.

"Are you in, or are you in?" the other boy asked.

"I guess I'm in," I said. Rapture clapped me on the back.

"Good choice," he said. _Yeah, just great._ I was a rabbit surrounded by wolves. Nothing to be scared of at all.

* * *

Dane Verity POV

I knew what I had to do, and it sucked. I wanted to join Celestial's alliance and finally get to know her. I knew, though, that it would be better for her if I was with the Careers. I could steer them away from her and watch out for her during the hunts. As soon as I got the chance, I'd tell her why I did it. In the meantime, at least that punk Apollo was leaving her alone. Let Ava deal with him.

I certainly didn't fit in with the pack. Kestrel was the stereotypical Career, raring to fight even after he'd already died once. Rapture was similar, and he was obviously closest to his sister. Diamond seemed more grounded than the boys, but I was sure when the time came she'd prove just as fierce. I saw Kestrel chatting up Gordon and knew things were about to get even weirder.

I was starting to feel like a fake Career. I didn't really want to kill anyone anymore. I wanted to live, but it seemed so far out of my control. I had to get my head in the game. At this rate, I wouldn't be any good to anyone.

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

I let Miall know in no uncertain terms and in no terms for mixed company what he could do with his alliance.

"I hope your sister has time to cry over you before I slit her throat," I taunted. If Priscilla hadn't hauled him away, we'd have found out what would happen if a Tribute ever did break the no-contact rule. I spat on the floor after him and turned my back. They didn't deserve to be Careers.

After that, I didn't have the stomach to recruit any more cowards. I went from one station to another, frustrating the other Tributes' attempts to gain skills. I stood next to Myrtle and tossed a hatchet the instant before she was about to throw. I dumped Adair's paints into a brown mess.

Emmaline proved the most difficult. I stood behind her and breathed down her neck as she spliced and twisted bits of metal.

"Watcha making? A pretty necklace?" I asked. She didn't even acknowledge I was there.

"What's this?" I picked up something metal. "A magnetite fluctuator? A percolating whizzget?"

"It is a bolt. Do you need me to spell that for you?" Emmaline asked. I tried to say something, scowled, and threw the bolt under the table. I knew who I was targeting first.

* * *

Gordon Spokes POV

Daggers are the most personal way to kill someone. For the moment, I had to be content with dummies. The first one I methodically vivisected, tracing each imaginary vein and visualizing the blood I would soon see for real. The next one was my fun one. I ripped through the fabric and relished the popping seams until all I had left was a pile of stuffing and scraps.

"Nice job," someone commented behind me. I wasn't use to people appreciating my art. I wasn't surprised to see it was a Career.

"The rest will come soon," I said. He didn't understand blood like I did, but his kind were the closest I'd seen.

"Want a steady supply of 'dummies'?" he asked.

"It would make things easier," I replied.

"Come hang out with us. You've obviously got the heart, and you don't need the training. You got it on your own," he said. I had no need for allies. However, I was open to anyone who could prove useful to me. If the Careers wanted to send victims my way, I'd let them. They obviously planned to get rid of me after they'd had their fun. Unfortunately, I was smarter than they were. I'd be long gone before they realized what happened. And the second they faltered, I'd be back for them.

* * *

Mary Sue Brooklyn POV

That awful Mink wasn't back this year, so I could finally carry out my original plan. I saw the Careers gathered in a huddle and knew they were talking about me. They sent Diamond to close the deal.

"I hear you got a raw deal last time," she said.

"Tell me about it. You guys ready to do it right this time?" I asked.

"Definitely. In fact, this time we want you to hang back at the Bloodbath so you'll be safer. Just stay by your platform and whichever of us is closest will guard you. We're going to need your smarts later on, so it's imperative to keep you safe until then," she said. Finally, someone appreciated my genius. After all the slowpokes and idiots were dead, I'd pit the Careers against each other. They'd be at each others' throats before they knew what hit them. The only one I didn't trust was Gordon. He was obviously unhinged and might try something stupid. I'd have to keep one of the others with me at all times. Should I play the sisterhood angle and pick Diamond, or the seductress angle and go for one of the boys? Kestrel was the cutest, and I found myself leaning toward him. This Games was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

 **I think that's everyone but the loners. They'll appear in pre-Capitol chapter but I'm not doing a separate chapter.**


	23. Session Report Part One

Theodora Harp POV

 _Oh boy. This is gonna hurt._ Fifty-four tributes. It took us all twelve hours just to watch them all. Who even works twelve hours? That's just barbaric! Now I was alone in my room with a chip full of recordings, a refrigerator full of snacks, and enough energy drinks to light a small village. I popped a top and slammed down into my seat.

NAME: PRISCILLA PISCOT

DISTRICT ONE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING, DAGGERS, HOOPS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Priscilla demonstrated agility and endurance. Her dagger work was competent but was cut short when she became distracted by a selection of slings, which she wadded into a ball and tossed at a basket of throwing knives. She spent the rest of the session playing this game.

STRENTHS: Priscilla has a positive mental attitude and will certainly be popular with both allies and sponsors. She will have a certain ally in Miall.

WEAKNESSES: She seems to have lost her Career dedication and prefers to goof off and play games. This will probably not assist her Game.

ODDS: 20:1

NOTES: Sweet moves, wrong game.

NAME: CHANTAL IVINGIN

DISTRICT ONE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: COMBAT, SPEARS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Chantal has forgotten nothing and has worked to improve herself. Her form was tiptop and her skills were sharp.

STRENGTHS: Classic Career strengths: weaponry, endurance, aggression. Old standbys.

WEAKNESSES: Perhaps a lack of presence may deter sponsors. Chantal will fight to stay alive. She will not strive to provide the best show.

ODDS: 15:1

NOTES: Digging the bracelet. Pink forever.

NAME: DIAMOND KAI

DISTRICT ONE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: THROWING STARS, COMBAT, SWORD

SKILLS ASSESSED: All of Diamond's chosen skills were competent and impressive. All strikes found their mark and a significant portion would have been fatal.

STRENGTHS: Most significant may be her assured alliance with Rapture. She is also levelheaded and unlikely to put bravado over discretion.

WEAKNESSES: Diamond's expressions clearly indicated she was not relishing her performance. Her heart is not in this. She seemed anxious and preoccupied.

ODDS: 18:1

NOTES: Forgettable.

NAME: RAPTURE KAI

DISTRICT ONE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: PRESSURE POINT COMBAT

SKILLS ASSESSED: Rapture quickly incapacitated our strongest sparring partners with his unique techniques. It was a very impressive showing.

STRENGTHS: As mentioned before, his alliance with Diamond. Rapture is also a zealous Careers and will most likely prove popular with Capitol sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: May be hotheaded.

ODDS: 17:1

NOTES: No matter what, it will be a good show.

NAME: HUNTER DUCHEN

DISTRICT ONE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CAT O' NINE TAILS, BOW AND ARROW

SKILLS ASSESSED: Hunter was proficient at both his weapons. His arrows clustered in the two center rings on the target and he was able to light a match with his whip.

STRENGTHS: Cool demeanor, lack of arrogance, links with Victor Tillo Peters

WEAKNESSES: Hunter clearly did not enjoy his activities. He will not show enthusiasm in his kills, which will affect sponsorship.

ODDS: 18:1

NOTES: Cat o' nine tails is a cool name.

NAME: KAZUO BRAUN

DISTRICT ONE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SWORD

SKILLS ASSESSED: Kazuo battled one sparring partner after another for the duration of the session, sometimes engaging two at once. He showed no fatigue and was never "wounded".

STRENGTHS: Focus, level head, lack of brutality.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of originality or showmanship.

ODDS: 17:1

NOTES: What kind of name is Kazuo Braun? Are you Asian or German? You sure look Asian.

NAME: MIALL PISCOT

DISTRICT ONE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: COMBAT, MACE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Miall had no trouble lifting a sizable mace and made short work of three mannequins. In combat he held off and subdued our expert level assistants.

STRENGTHS: Guaranteed ally in Priscilla, professional attitude.

WEAKNESSES: Nothing major. Subtle lack of that unknowable quality all Victors share.

ODDS: 18:1

NOTES: I don't know. You just lack some sort of oomph.

NAME: AVARIELLA HANSON

DISTRICT TWO FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: DAGGERS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Something has happened to Ava. She approached her targets with confidence and enthusiasm. She struck in ways that would kill quickly and easily, suggesting determination without cruelty.

STRENGTHS: Her mentor is Pray Jager, so there's that. Ava also looks much healthier and stronger than last time. She is clearly taking care of herself better.

WEAKNESSES: Psychological reports indicate an eating disorder and the accompanying issues. The report also notes dyslexia, which should not largely affect the Games.

ODDS: 19:1

NOTES: You look great. If I had to deal with Pray, I'd be a nervous wreck.

NAME: THOMPSON KIRSTEIN

DISTRICT TWO MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPEARS

SKILLS ASSESSED: As far as Careers go, Thompson was a disappointment. He was able to strike fatally with his spear, but the death would be messy and slow. With a moving target, he will have difficulty and will likely anger his opponent before incapacitating them.

STRENGTHS: Strong alliance

WEAKNESSES: Cowardice, lack of confidence, subpar skills

ODDS: 26:1

NOTES: You ain't got it.

NAME: WYATT SPARKS

DISTRICT THREE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: MAGIC

SKILLS ASSESSED: Wyatt entered the room in a tuxedo and tailcoat. He turned to us and announced "And now for something completely different!" He proceeded to whip a dove out of his sleeve. He then sat at the weapons table and passed a throwing knife through it. This continued for the remainder of the session.

STRENGTHS: Strong alliance, sure sponsors

WEAKNESSES: Lack of anything he can actually kill people with.

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: You should have been born here. I'd watch you every day.

NAME: XZAVIER THOMAS

DISTRICT THREE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SWORDS, COMBAT

SKILLS ASSESSED: Xzavier possessed mastery similar to a low-average Career. Such skill is rare among non-Career Districts. His confidence was secure and his attitude was focused.

STRENGTHS: Alliance, competence, rounded skills

WEAKNESSES: Lack of formal training.

ODDS: 25:1

NOTES: Eh, I got nothing.

NAME: CORDIN MAGNETISM

DISTRICT THREE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ELECTRICITY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Cordin knew his stuff, but his results were unimpressive. It is admirable to know how to construct a circuit, but that alone will not kill an enemy. He should have built something more threatening.

STRENGTHS: Alliance

WEAKNESSES: His betrayal of Abigail Fuse will preclude any sponsors. Cordin is also not a physical threat.

ODDS: 100:1

NOTES: Serves you right, pipsqueak.

NAME: HAILEY FALKENRATH

DISTRICT THREE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CLIMBING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Yup, Hailey sure can climb. In all seriousness, her agility and dexterity may prove useful. In the correct Arena she will go far.

STRENGTHS: Alliance, ability to draw sponsors

WEAKNESSES: Lack of decisive skills and physical strength.

ODDS: 78:1

NOTES: I want you to win, little Phoenix. I hope you rise again.

NAME: EMMELINE BLYTHE

DISTRICT THREE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ELECTRICITY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Emmeline ignored the table of electrical equipment and instead pulled the weapons table into the center of the room. She climbed on top and started to unscrew the lightbulb. Once she got it out, she cut some wires and twisted others together. After she touched two together, the power went out. We poked our heads outside to find the lights were off for the entire building.

STRENGTHS: Mechanical prowess, alliance

WEAKNESSES: Alliance, physical limitations.

ODDS: 22:1

NOTES: That was awesome.

NAME: VERA BUSATTIL

DISTRICT FOUR FEMALE

STRENGTHS DEMONSTRATED: ASIAN SWORD, BOW AND ARROW

SKILLS ASSESSED: Vera approached the session like a woman possessed. All her skills were amped up and she just seemed pumped. I could feel the intensity wafting off her.

STRENGTHS: Drive, alliance, skills

WEAKNESSES: Vera has shown fear and uncertainty in the past. She seems to always be looking over her shoulder.

ODDS: 19:1

NOTES: Whoever pissed you off better run.

NAME: CELESTIAL YEAGER

DISTRICT FOUR FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SURVIVAL

SKILLS ASSESSED: Unsurprisingly, Celestial was good at fishing. She also correctly identified five plants and skipped any she was uncertain about. She constructed a basic grass shelter that would maintain warmth down to twenty degrees, according to our experts.

STRENGTHS: She is unaware of it, but Dane Verity is obviously looking out for her. She also has an official alliance and has always been popular with sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: This girl couldn't kill anyone.

ODDS: 48:1

NOTES: So romantic. So heartbreaking. So doomed.

NAME: WHYTE ROBERTS

DISTRICT FOUR MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: DAGGER, TRIDENT, KNIFE THROWING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Whyte was best with a trident. He was also above average with his dagger and throwing knives. He seemed angrier than usual and almost resigned, resulting in a sloppier performance.

STRENGTHS: Basic skill, alliance

WEAKNESSES: Poor attitude and general surliness.

ODDS: 26:1

NOTES: It was you, wasn't it?

NAME: DANE VERITY

DISTRICT FOUR MALE

STRENGTHS DEMONSTRATED: KNIFE, COMBAT, CLIMBING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Dane's ability to climb was unexpected and he showed impressive upper body strength. His knife and combat skills were what is expected of a Career Tribute.

STRENGTHS: Alliance, sponsors due to relationship with Celestial, lack of bloodlust

WEAKNESSES: Dane will probably put Celestial's wellbeing before his own and if he and she are the final pair, he will eliminate himself.

ODDS: 26:1

NOTES: You're a true gentleman. This is no place for you.

NAME: SHOGO HARA

DISTRICT FOUR MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: BOW AND ARROW, ROMAN-LOOKING SWORD

SKILLS ASSESSED: Shogo is mature beyond his years, and it showed in his performance. His technique was studied and seemed honed over a matter of decades. Shogo will be hard to beat.

STRENGTHS: Shogo will move the stars to see his son again. He has the drive to survive and the skills to get there. He will also get many sponsors, including Kanu's adopted family.

WEAKNESSES: Shogo knows the value of life. He will place Kanu above other Tributes and will kill when needed, but this will damage his psyche and will affect his Games.

ODDS: 16:1

NOTES: I'm pulling for you. No son should go through that. Get home to your boy.

 _How far am I? District_ Four? _I can't do this._ Numbers were blurring in my mind and half-formed faces swam before my eyes. Was there ever a time I wasn't doing this? Enough was enough. I needed a break. I needed ice cream.


	24. Session Report Part Two

_Mercy. Please... mercy._

* * *

NAME: DANIEL MONDINS

DISTRICT FIVE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SWORD

SKILLS ASSESSED: It is apparent that Daniel had no previous training with a sword. Having said that, his style was aggressive and desperate. It is just as apparent that he is determined to protect Sarla.

STRENGTHS: Daniel loves his sister and will fight to the last breath for her. He is large enough and intense enough that even some Careers may decide it's not worth the fight.

WEAKNESSES: Daniel will not win. If he and Sarla survive to the end, he will eliminate himself. If she dies, he will be broken. Victory would have to be some catastrophe that removes all other Tributes at once.

ODDS: 200:1

NOTES: You know what you came here to do. I know you'll do it.

* * *

NAME: ADAIR OUTRIDGE

DISTRICT FIVE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CAMOUFLAGE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Adair put up a good effort. It was plain that he was new to this and he lacks talent for painting. He may be able to hide himself in a dark Arena.

STRENGTHS: Alliance

WEAKNESSES: Adair really doesn't have anything that would win the Games for him.

ODDS: 110:1

NOTES: Not good enough.

* * *

NAME: GORDON SPOKES

DISTRICT FIVE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: GROSS DESTRUCTION OF LIFE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Gordon pulverized every dummy in the room and called for a sparring partner. The partners unanimously refused to enter the room with him. He then proceeded to stick his knife into the largest scraps of one dummy after another while making eye contact with every Gamemaker in turn.

STRENGTHS: Even a Career may hesitate to engage Gordon. He obviously lacks any mercy and will relish rather than dread killing. He will go out of his way to kill and will not allow anyone to survive his attack.

WEAKNESSES: Fittingly, Gordon showed no aptitude for survival. He may be so aggressive as to attack a Career much stronger than himself.

ODDS: 50:1

NOTES: Well that was creepy.

* * *

NAME: SARLA MONDINS

DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SHELTER-MAKING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Sarla built a snug and warm shelter out of the provided bamboo and palm fronds. It would blend into a suitable Arena and would keep her protected. This took the entirety of the session and it was doubtful she had anything else to show.

STRENGTHS: Sarla will live longer than her brother barring some act of God. She will also attract sponsors with her youth and appearance.

WEAKNESSES: On her own, Sarla has no defenses. If she loses Daniel she will quickly follow.

ODDS: 90:1

NOTES: I hope you outlive Daniel, for your sake and his.

* * *

NAME: HADLEY KINNETH

DISTRICT SIX FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING, STEALTH

SKILLS ASSESSED: Hadley informed us her plan was to make the Arena work her her and hide like other Victors before her. Her short-distance running was commendable and she was able to demonstrate silent walking and an ability to find hiding places.

STRENGTHS: Alliance. Hadley seems to possess a mental strength that will allow her to endure significant trauma without psychological damage.

WEAKNESSES: Defense alone cannot win a war. Hadley showed no ability to positively affect the Games. She preferred to negatively remove herself from danger.

ODDS: 38:1

NOTES: I miss Skyler too.

* * *

NAME: YASMINE JACKSON

DISTRICT SIX FEMALE

STRENGTHS DEMONSTRATED: CAMOUFLAGE(?)

SKILLS ASSESSED: Yasmine seemed to know she had little to offer. She sat at the camouflage table and began painting her face. The design showed no use as camouflage, but she did possess enough artistic ability to communicate her subject. When she presented her finished work it was clearly a depiction of Victor Erwin Jackson's mask in the 25th Hunger Games. Before she left, she cried out, "I love you Erwin!"

STRENGTHS: Not much. Possible affiliation with Erwin?

WEAKNESSES: Yasmine possesses no learned skills or natural advantages that would be of any assistance in the Arena.

ODDS: 120:1

NOTES: That was neat. Too bad it was useless.

* * *

NAME: LYTE ANDERSON

DISTRICT SIX MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: Healing

SKILLS ASSESSED: At the request of Training Room assistants, a new assessing device was brought in for Lyte. It consisted of a medical database listing simulated patients with varying ailments. Lyte correctly assessed and assigned treatments for everything from sprained ankles to cholera. He also demonstrated trauma first aid on a mannequin.

STRENGTHS: Lyte will be an invaluable ally and his allies with definitely protect him. His cute nature may attract sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: Lyte's chosen profession indicates his innate and permanent inability to harm another human. He will not attack other Tributes and will probably try to help them even if they are hostile. He also lacks defensive skills.

ODDS: 90:1

NOTES: A healer in the Hunger Games. Irony indeed.

* * *

NAME: ASPER FIN

DISTRICT SEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE, HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT

SKILLS ASSESSED: I knew as soon as Asper walked in that he was fit. Fit as a fiddle and fine as china. Also, he showed the expected mastery of axes and hatchets. He was strong enough to carry our larger weights and has an intimidatingly strong physique.

STRENGTHS: Asper is powerfully built and physically able. His natural skills in axe throwing are perfect for the Arena. He is also friendly and attractive and will garner allies. Sponsors will flock to him after the news came out about his daring rescue of his brother.

WEAKNESSES: I suspect a repeat performance of last year. Asper will likely place himself in harm's way to protect his allies.

ODDS: 30:1

NOTES: You can toss my axe any day.

* * *

NAME: TIMBER JONES

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SHELTER-MAKING, PLANTS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Timber's knowledge of plants was mediocre, but he wisely avoided any he was unsure of. His shelter was watertight and stood up to 20 mph winds from our machine.

STRENGHTS: I assume Timber will rejoin Sarla if Daniel allows it. Together with them he will gain protection and cuteness sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: Timber is incapable of killing pretty much anyone except Yasmine.

ODDS: 105:1

NOTES: Sarla and Timber, partners in crime once again.

* * *

NAME: REINER LUDWIG

DISTRICT SEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ASSORTED WEAPONRY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Reiner used his time wisely and demonstrated a few powerful techniques with nearly all of the weapons in our "miscellaneous" bin. I didn't know what most of them were, but he seemed good with them.

STRENGTHS: Reiner knows how to fight and will be able to use whatever the Cornucopia holds. He is mentally strong and has the confidence gained only by true skill.

WEAKNESSES: Not too many. He might be an early target for ambitious Careers.

ODDS: 28:1

NOTES: You know how you did.

* * *

NAME: OAKLEY WOODSON

DISTRICT SEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXES, PUNS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Oakley picked up an axe, looked it over, turned to us, and asked, "Before I begin, may I axe you a question?" He then threw the axe and hit the third ring of the target. He commented, "Not bad. I was afraid I couldn't hatchet". After a few average shots he remarked, "I better pick up the pace. Chop chop!" When his time was up, he left with "If you don't give me a good score, you don't know lumberJACK!"

STRENGTHS: Those were some tight puns. Oakley isn't a master at hatchets, but the mere threat of an axe to the face will deter many Tributes.

WEAKNESSES: I've never heard of a Victor whose talent was comedy.

ODDS: 52:1

NOTES: Even a dogwood know you deserve a decent score.

* * *

NAME: MYRTLE BLOOM

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXES, EDIBLE PLANTS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Myrtle made a few mistakes with the plants, identifying wood nettle as edible when it will cause indigestion. Her axe throwing skills were clearly new to her but she hit the target three times out of five.

STRENTHS: Despite Myrtle's notoriously odious temperament, she has secured some allies. She seemed humbler this time and did not react angrily when she made mistakes with the plants. She has improved much from last time.

WEAKNESSES: Myrtle is unpopular and does not have the strength to fight many of the Tributes.

ODDS: 60:1

NOTES: I don't know if I buy it.

* * *

NAME: CALDWELL BRAX

DISTRICT EIGHT MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EDIBLE PLANTS, FIRE-MAKING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Caldwell was uncoordinated when trying to make fire, but he did get a spark. He excelled at the edible plants test.

STRENGTHS: Caldwell has an excellent memory and is quiet and small enough to avoid detection.

WEAKNESSES: He lacks knowledge in violent skills and is an easy target for the Careers.

ODDS: 54:1

NOTES: Caldwell's psychological profile indicated high-functioning autism.

* * *

NAME: RYKER MERLEN

DISTRICT EIGHT MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Running alone doesn't seem like much, but Ryker ran the whole five minutes at top speed and instruments indicated he ran nearly a mile. He showed minimal exhaustion at the end.

STRENGTHS: Uh... running.

WEAKNESSES: You can't run forever.

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: I wasn't wowed. You got no pizzazz.

* * *

NAME: ALAZYA MONT

DISTRICT EIGHT FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: "SPEAR", "SWORD"

SKILLS ASSESSED: I cannot rightly call what Alayza demonstrated a "skill". She proclaimed herself a "tiger style" fighter and was a compelling argument for poaching.

STRENGTHS: Aggression?

WEAKNESSES: No one could be as smart as Alayza thinks she is, and few people could be so inept.

ODDS: 112:1

NOTES: By all means, run straight for the Careers. You got this.

* * *

NAME: HABER DASHER

DISTRICT EIGHT FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SAME AS ALAYZA

SKILLS ASSESSED: The only thing Haber was good at was fighting male sparring partners. They quailed under her furious, spastic attack.

STRENGTHS: Hate can sustain people through a lot.

WEAKNESSES: There will be a pool among the Careers over who can kill Haber first.

ODDS: 150:1

NOTES: I better stay quiet. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead.

* * *

NAME: FARLON HARLON

DISTRICT NINE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SWORDS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Farlon has been trained. Whether or not it was "official" is unimportant. He'll probably die anyway so no harm no foul.

STRENGTHS: Swords and general fitness.

WEAKNESSES: Not anything in particular, just he may not have enough to win.

ODDS: 38:1

NOTES: If you'd been from Four you'd be Marlin Harlon. If you're grumpy you're Snarlin' Harlon.

* * *

NAME: BARLEY STRURRIDGE

DISTRICT NINE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: DESTRUCTION

SKILLS ASSESSED: I don't know what happened. I can't believe what I'm typing. Barley did not come back right. His demeanor was demonic and he assaulted any sparring partner that approached him. He seemed obsessed with Victor Sky Levings and his threats were unprintable. By the time his session was over, me and many of the other assessors were in tears.

STRENGTHS: Unstoppable rage and terrifying appearance.

WEAKNESSES: I'm not sure he understands he needs to eat or drink anymore.

ODDS: 60:1? I don't think the Capitol will let him win.

NOTES: What happened? I've never been so horrified. What have they done?

* * *

NAME: MILLER THRESHER

DISTRICT NINE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EATING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Miller is a master at eating. He at all the plants on the table, resulting in itchy skin, drooling, and a inevitable filthy bathroom.

STRENGTHS: Jaw muscles.

WEAKNESSES: Miller _is_ a weakness.

ODDS: 250:1

NOTES: How are you not dead? Oh wait.

* * *

NAME: HEIDI GARRETT

DISTRICT NINE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CLIMBING, SLEIGHT OF HAND

SKILLS ASSESSED: Heidi easily got through the rope course. She also dazzled us with her quick hands and showed that she will be capable of snitching from the Careers.

STRENGTHS: Unassuming appearance. Heidi is more than she seems and that will not be apparent until it's too late.

WEAKNESSES: Heidi is not strong enough to fight most Career or male Tributes.

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: I don't really get you. What is Heidi's "essence"?

* * *

NAME: EMMALIE BLUEBELL

DISTRICT NINE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: PICKPOCKETING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Emmalie relieved a sparring partner of his throwing knife without any of us seeing, even though we were specifically observing pickpocketing.

STRENGTHS: Sticky fingers and sure stealthy nature.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of sufficient killing skills.

ODDS: 45:1

NOTES: You and Farlon would be cute together.

* * *

NAME: DOMINIQUE RINDELLE

DISTRICT NINE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Dominique informed us she has been practicing swords but didn't have time to show us. She began to spring and at the end of the five-minute session she had reached a mile.

STRENGTHS: Running and possible swordsmanship.

WEAKNESSES: She's not big enough to stand up to the Careers.

ODDS: 39:1

NOTES: Dang, now I feel like a slacker.

* * *

It was one in the morning. This was madness. This was impossible. Had I angered the gods? I felt my sanity slipping away in a pool of numbers, weapons, and children. Eons will come and eons will pass. Still I will be here. There is only one respite. Only one thing can tether my drifting soul to the soil. My blood cried out for mercy, and I converted it to alcohol.


	25. Session Report Part Three

I mixed an appletini with the greatest care, dragging each step out as long as I could. Then I had to go down to the pet shop and pet the kittens, since it was two in the morning and they were lonely. I tried to get started but I was just too antsy.

 _You know what I need? I need to invent a cocktail. Isn't that what that one guy said? No procrastinating, either. Right now._

My glorious invention consisted of half a can of cream soda, a spritz of grenadine, half a glass of champagne, two shots of ice wine, and plum sugar on the rim. I cut out the middleman and poured two.

 _What should I call it? "Two in the morning bum". "Lazygirl". Got it! "Favorable Odds."_ After that I had absolutely no more excuses. I sat in the dreaded chair and began to work.

* * *

NAME: JEAN ROBERTS

DISTRICT TEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: HAND TO HAND COMBAT, STRENGTH

SKILLS ASSESSED: Jean was an unexpected force in his last appearance. If not for his unfortunate case of tetanus, he may have won. This year was an improvement. His former cocky attitude was replaced by quiet resignation, and his demonstrations were matter-of-fact.

STRENGTHS: Jean has changed drastically. He has matured greatly and seems to have come to terms with his mortality. His quiet strength will take him far.

WEAKNESSES: Jean is moody and may sink into a depression.

ODDS: 35:1

NOTES: Aren't you with Cornflower? How are you one of the sanest of them?

* * *

NAME: FELIX VEAUX

DISTRICT TEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: HAND TO HAND COMBAT, KNIVES

SKILLS ASSESSED: Felix comes from a family of butchers. As such, his knife skills are not inherently aggressive but _are_ clinical. His combat skills were adequate and will dissuade all but the Careers.

STRENGTHS: His relationship with Tillo will gain sponsors and attention. His allies are an optimal mix of attractive and strong.

WEAKNESSES: I can tell Felix is a great guy. He doesn't want to kill and it will take a lot to make him.

ODDS: 38:1

NOTES: The odds may be in your favor. A Victor couple would serve the Capitol well.

* * *

NAME: MOUSE PARENTII

DISTRICT TEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: THEFT

SKILLS ASSESSED: Mouse's unassuming appearance makes him an ideal thief. He's like one of the street urchins in old books.

STRENGTHS: He's easily overlooked

WEAKNESSES: Mouse is especially traumatized by his time in the Arena and was visibly startled at the entrance of the assistants.

ODDS: 55:1

NOTES: Well, you _did_ deal with Mist.

* * *

NAME: BRIE MAYBERRY

DISTRICT TEN FEMALE

STRENGTHS DEMONSTRATED: THEFT

SKILLS ASSESSED: Like Mouse, Bree is an innocent-looking child. Her skills were satisfactory although she didn't seem to have her heart in it.

STRENGTHS: The Careers might go after bigger threats first.

WEAKNESSES: Bree has no fighting skills.

ODDS: 72:1

NOTES: Bree and Mouse would be good allies.

* * *

NAME: STARLING HEIGHTS

DISTRICT TEN FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: PERSUASION

SKILLS ASSESSED: Instead of a normal skill, Starling announced she would persuade us to give her a good score. She delivered a short speech on her reasons to get home, her relationships with her allies, her past in the Games, and a few other points. She was eloquent and her emotions were controlled.

STRENGTHS: That _was_ a good speech. Her story might gain her sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of strength.

ODDS: 70:1

NOTES:Oh, I don't know. Good speech. Whatever.

* * *

NAME: CALVARY WARSAW

DISTRICT TEN FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: BRAWLING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Calvary clearly comes from a lower-class family. Her attacks included ear bites and eye gouges. The... what do you call them, people who fight Tributes, called off the fight.

STRENGTHS: Willingness to fight dirty, previous performance in Games.

WEAKNESSES: She's kind of grumpy. I don't know if I'd want to sponsor a Tribute that wasn't happy.

* * *

NAME: JAY DALLAS

DISRICT ELEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPEAR, STRATEGY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Ha, "ASSessed". Jay used the spear good. He strategied good.

STRENGTHS: He's kinda cute. He's got that kind of face, you know, like a surfer or somethin.

WEAKNESSES: He's not _that_ cute.

ODDS: 30:1

NOTES: I need another cocktail.

* * *

NAME: APOLLO WILSON

DISTRICT ELEVEN MALE

SKILLS ASSESSED: STRENGTH

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: He picked up the ball thing. It looked heavy.

STRENGTHS: Apollo is like a really strong name. I knew a guy named Apollo once and he was really strong.

WEAKNESSES: Peppermint already won and it would be weird if they both did.

ODDS: 38:1

NOTES: What you want, a novel?

* * *

NAME: FRANKIE DISNEY

DISTRICT TEN MALE

SKILLS ASSESSED: ARROWS AND ARROW THROWY THING

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: Jay shooted some arrows at a target and I think he hit it. It was a long time ago.

STRENGTHS: He's really tall, like at least five feet. Woah.

WEAKNESSES: Frankie is a girl's name.

ODDS: 35:1

NOTES:

* * *

NAME: ZACH CONNWEES

DISTRICT ELEVEN MALE

SKILLS DMESONTRATED: WEAPONS OR SOMETHING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Zach wrecked some crap and may be able to wreck crap in the Arena.

STRENGTHS: Yeah, I guess he' strong.

WEAKNESSES: Jay's cooler.

ODDS: 0:1

NOTES: racecar is racecar backwards :o

* * *

NAME: WILLOW TRILL

DISTRICT ELEVEN EFMALE

SKILLZ DEMONZTRATED: RUNNING AND STUFF

SKILLS ASSESSED: Yep, she can run.

STRENGTHS: Wilow ispretty small. Careers fight her.

WEAKNESSES: Maybe outrun them?

ODDS: 5:1

NOTES: Willow girl, we should have drinks sometime.

* * *

NAME: VALERIA FALLOW

DISTRICT FEMALE TWELVE

SKILLS DEMONSTRAED: NUTHIN

SKILLS ASESSSED: Valerie sucked. She can't do survive.

STREGTHS: Pbbt.

WEAKNESSES: Her FACE!

ODDS: 1 billion million to one.

NOTES: And then he just hung up on me and I was like MEN!

* * *

NAME: LARA ANGELO

TWELVE GIRL

SKILLS: WINNING GAMES STUFF

SKILLS: She might win.

STRENGTHS: Nah, her arms were pretty skinny.

WEAKNESSES: My biggest weakness is I tend to just love too much.

ODDS: 1, 3, 5...

NOTES: That's "stone" scrabbled up.

* * *

NAME: MARYSUE BROOKLIN

DSITRCTI TWELVE FMEALE

SKILLS: She was really loud. Makin my ears ring.

STRANGtHS: Has two first names

WEAKNESSES: Only 1 last name.

ODDS: 12:1, definiteyl

NOTES: notes.

* * *

NAME: NATHSA TRENCH

DISRICT WELVE FMALE

STRENGTHS: NATASHA

WEAKNESSES: Cream soda

ODDS: 123:456

NOES: NATAHA

* * *

NAME: AXE TRENCH

DISTRICT TWELVE FEMALE

STENTHS: STABING THINGS FIGHTING THINGS

ASSeSSMENT: His ass is perky and tight.

WEAKNESSS: Lasttime hez real crazy he dieed early.

ODDS: and ends

NOTES: ALMOSTdonekeepswimming

* * *

The next morning I peeled my face off the table, popped a hangover pill, and triumphantly limped to Head Gamemaker what's his name the new guy. May he look upon my creation and smile. _Nailed_ it.

 **I'm only 20, so no word on whether a "Favorable Odds" would be delicious or nasty. It sounds good to me since I have a sweet tooth.**


	26. Scores

**0: MILLER THRESHER**

 **1:**

 **2: MARY SUE BROOKLYN**

 **3: HABER DASHER, YASMINE JACKSON, WILLOW TRILL**

 **4: ALAYZA MONT, CORDIN MAGNETISM, VALERIE FALLOW**

 **5: SARLA MONDINS, ADAIR OUTRIDGE, MYRTLE BLOOM, TIMBER JONES, CALDWELL BRAX**

 **6: THOMPSON KIRSTEN, DANIEL MONDINS, LYTE ANDERSON, OAKLEY WOODSON, EMMALIE BLUEBELL, BREE MAEBERRY, MOUSE PARENTII, NATASHA TRENT, HAILEY FALKENRATH, CELESTIAL YEAGER, ZACH CONNOUIS**

 **7: HEIDI GARRETT, HADLEY KINNETH, RYKER MERLEN, FELIX VEAUX, STARLING HEIGHTS**

 **8: GORDON SPOKES, WHYTE ROBERTS, AVARIELLA HANSON, PRISCILLA PISCOT DIAMOND KAI, HUNTER DUBCHEN, ASPER FIN, REINER LUDWIG, BARLEY STURRIDGE, DOMINIQUE RINDELLE, APOLLO WILSON, ALEX TRENT, DANE VERITY, FARLON HARLON, ELARA ANGELO, CALVARY WARSAW**

 **9: SHOGO HARA, CHANTAL IVINGIN, MIALL PISCOT, EMMELINE BLYTHE, JAY DALLAS, RAPTURE KAI, VERA BUSATTIL**

 **10: FRANKIE DISNEY, KAZUO BRAUN**

Chantal Ivingin: _The Careers didn't do so well._

Priscilla Piscot: _Why can't we just train forever?_

Diamond Kai: _I hope he_ is _better than me. I don't want to be the one that gets my brother killed._

Hunter Dubchen: _There are so many._

Kazuo Braun: _I rocked._

Miall Piscot: _Is Priscilla okay? She seems so sad._

Rapture Kai: _I did better than Diamond. Take that, sis!_

Avariella Hanson: _There must be a mistake. I didn't do that well._

Thompson Kirsten: _I can't win._

Wyatt Sparks: _How can they even tell us apart?_

Cordin Magnetism: _I can hardly even find me._

Emmeline Blythe: _I am stronger than I knew._

Hailey Falkenrath: _I hope Willow's okay._

Vera Busattil: _Shove it, Whyte._

Celestial Yeager: _Dane did really well._

Dane Verity: _Please don't go after Celestial._

Whyte Roberts: _Wow. Will she even take me back?_

Shogo Hara: _Frankie first then._

Daniel Mondins: _Please help me protect her._

Sarla Mondins: _Does Timber want to be allies again?_

Adair Outridge: _Which ones use knives? Long knives, cutting knives._

Hadley Kinneth: _One of us has to win._

Yasmine Jackson: _Did Erwin see it?_

Lyte Anderson: _First, do no harm._

Asper Fin: _I'm as strong as the Careers?_

Timber Jones: _I hope Daniel won't chase me away._

Reiner Ludwig: _Our alliance is solid._

Oakley Woodson: _I'm not going to win, am I?_

Myrtle Bloom: _Well they're jealous. No. They're right._

Caldwell Brax: _That's what I got last time._

Ryker Merlen: _I can't run far enough._

Alazya Mont: _Unacceptable!_

Haber Dasher: _What do you mean the top two are men?_

Farlon Harlon: _About what I expected._

Miller Thresher: _They were afraid if they gave me what I deserved everyone would target me._

Emmalie Bluebell: _I'll show them._

Heidi Garrett: _I got better._

Dominique Rindelle: _I can fight_ and _run._

Jean Roberts: _So many people to remember._

Felix Veaux: _Fifty-three people are going to die._

Mouse Parentii: _There's no Mist. It will be okay as long as there's no Mist._

Bree Maeberry: _I still don't have a chance._

Starling Heights: _It worked!_

Calvary Warsaw: _Back and better than ever._

Jay Dallas: _We'll have to protect Caldwell at the Bloodbath._

Apollo Wilson: _I want to stay with Pepper._

Frankie Disney: _Vera is very capable. I wonder if she would find me desirable._

Zach Connouis: _Wow, guess I'm sticking near Jay._

Willow Trill: _I already want to run._

Valerie Fallow: _I wish I had an ally._

Elara Angelo: _Myrtle shaped up._

Mary Sue Brooklyn: _Tasteless._

Natasa Trent: _Alex is better off without me._

Alex Trent: _Natasha will be sad. Better pretend it's no big deal._

* * *

 **I knew I was going to miss someone since I did them by number and not District. Calvary and Farlon should be right now.**


	27. Capitol Romance

**I usually do at least one chapter about random Capitol happenings and this time it fit perfectly with two planned story arcs.**

* * *

Miall Piscot POV

There was only one thing good about Sky winning the last Games. It made it impossible for her to hide. Sure enough, I found her on the District Five floor in the Victor's Lounge with Erwin. I'd intended to see her alone, which was why I attacked at night, but Erwin wasn't a hero.

"You mind? We have some business," I said to Erwin. Sky looked up, saw me, jumped, and stared at Erwin pleadingly.

"Sounds serious. You might need a neutral party," he said, and he made no move to leave. Whatever. As long as he didn't interfere.

"It's not easy having blood on your hands, is it?" I asked Sky. She glanced around the room, assuring herself of the hidden cameras that would surely send help if she needed. I knew they would, but I could get a lot done in very little time.

"I trained for this. Looks like it just came naturally to you. More naturally than it did to my sister," I continued.

"I'm sorry," Sky said. She seemed resigned, like she already knew everything I was saying was true.

"You're _sorry?_ There's no 'sorry' in murder. Do you think that makes any difference?" I said. I was shaking in rage and my fists ached in tension. Sky's features hardened as tears started to flow.

"Maybe I lost someone too. Her name was Electra. She was kind and funny-" her voice broke "and you killed her just like I killed your sister. We're all murderers."

"I think you're missing the point. You killed my sister," I repeated.

"Bet you never thought you would say that, did you?" my sister's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Priscilla leaned against the door.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to do this. Charging off to rescue your sister. You're a bit late. I already died," she said. She seemed amused by all this.

"I couldn't just let her go," I said. Better late blood than never. Priscilla waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. She just got what we all wanted," she said.

"There will be plenty more for you to kill," Sky said. Priscilla interrupted me before I could respond.

"Yeah, just pretend they're her."

"Stop it, Sky," Erwin said. "He might go after ours. I don't want to deal with the revenge twins." I tried to lunge at him, but Priscilla stopped me. She stopped me cold.

* * *

Farlon Harlon POV

I never thought I'd see the day. Frankie Disney, the colossus of Eleven, found me and a bunch of our allies at a table and asked how to get a girl. Well, he more of announced it.

"I'm going to date Vera. How do I do that?" he asked. Yasmine gawked, Timber did a double take, and Thompson and Shogo laughed.

"Woah there, cowboy. Have you even asked? She might say no," Shogo said. Frankie looked at him.

"Teach me," he said. And chaos reigned. People broke into groups, shouted suggestions, and talked over each other.

"Whyte's not going to like this," Kazuo said.

"Chicks dig bad boys," Thompson offered.

"Not me," Celestial said.

"Hold it!" I yelled over everyone. "I think we can all agree on one thing. You got to have the look. And I know the look."

Creme Brulee didn't know what to think when fifteen Tributes stormed his salon shoving Frankie in front of them. His expression made up for Frankie's lack.

"Can you hook our man up with some new threads? He's got a date," I said. Every shred of confusion vaporized as joy lit Creme's face like a blowtorch.

"A _date?!_ You old tomcat! You've come to the right place."

There was one more thing we all agreed on: none of us agreed on what Frankie should look like. Yasmine insisted on "tons of tattoos". That was vetoed by the rest of us and a faceful of temporary ink was scrubbed off in favor of Kazuo's vision of a "dreamy prince". Frankie endured a facial, three dye jobs, a manicure, limp plumper, smoky eyes, gobs of glitter, a purple leisure suit, a pint of perfume, and a weave at various stages. In the end, it all sort of evened out. Yasmine and Celestial both insisted that as girls, they knew all ladies loved a tux. Creme picked a white one to match Frankie's dark skin and he looked sharp as a needle. He went with classic gold makeup with a spark of glitter above the eyes and a sleek, slicked-back hairstyle. I couldn't have done it better myself.

"You look great!" Yasmine said.

"Fancier than any cake I've ever seen," Reiner said with an unsure look.

"Are you sure about this?" Frankie said. He examined himself in a mirror.

"You're gonna need a present. Girls dig flowers. Big ol' roses," Thompson said. And it began anew.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

Whyte was still being a baby. I stole his cigarettes and he threw me out of the room. That boy needed to get his head out of his butt before someone else handed it to him. I'd just gotten back to my room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is- _what is this?"_ It looked sort of like Frankie, if he got run through a bedazzling factory and clobbered by the glitter fairy. I wasn't even sure he could see under all that makeup.

"I have come to be your boyfriend," Frankie said. "Here are your flowers." he handed me a rainbow bouquet of roses.

"I'm glad you let me know," I said. Frankie was nice and all- well, he was not horrible and all- but that wasn't how it was done. And then, when I thought it could get no worse, I saw Whyte coming. More accurately, I smelled him coming. He was looking at the floor and actually seemed contrite, but then he saw us and burst out cackling.

"What happened to you? You look like a painted whore!" he said.

"Yeah. I don't see how any of this is supposed to trigger emotional attraction," Frankie said. Whyte shook his head and held out his arms.

"I don't swing that way," he said. Frankie turned back to me.

"You are very beautiful. Your face is beautiful," he said. Was he reading off some internal script? He seemed to want to "check off" all the boxes that made a relationship. But then, it was sincere. It _had_ to be, coming from Frankie.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," I said. Whyte made an incredulous noise and stared at me. _Oh, is someone jealous?_ There were a lot of ways Frankie might be more attractive than Whyte. I didn't have to sit around hanging on his every word. If he wanted to be a sourpuss, I could go have fun with someone who would treat me... ideally.

"Hey Casanova, how'd it go?" Hunter shouted from down the hall. He and Felix came into view and stopped when they saw us all gathered around.

"Oh. Excuse us," he said, and they turned to leave.

"No problem. I was just telling Frankie to come see me again sometime," I said. I threw in a wink and watched with a smirk as Frankie left with the others and Whyte was left staring after them. I heard them chatting in the distance.

"She winked at me. That's good, right?"

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

I would have brought Miall back to his room, but the bar was closer. Maybe it would loosen him up, too. We weren't exactly old enough to get in, but Miall's state made it easy. I waited until the bouncer left for a minute to deal with some VIP and pretended to stagger away from the bar, weaving and slurring with my hair in my face.

"Can I help you?" the bouncer said when he got back.

"Sssure, dontell the waiter we dint pay," I said.

"Nice try. Get back in there," he said. The place was big enough for me to duck out of sight and plop Miall onto a couch by the bar. He started to stir after I put in our first order.

"What was that?" he asked as he sat up.

"You were making us look bad. And that's not easy," I said.

"Darn it, Priscilla, is everything a joke to you?" he asked.

"Not beer," I pointed out. "I got you one too."

"We're supposed to be training," he said as he pushed it away.

"Don't be a spoilsport. It's just for one night," I said. He ignored me, so I drank his too. He judged me as I ordered two more rounds.

"Come on. Loosen up. Drink and be merry. Tomorrow we die," I said. That was comedy gold, but he refused to acknowledge it. After three glasses I was getting a little jovial. I held his glass up to his head and tapped it on him.

"Beer. Beer. Beer," I chanted. Then he grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over. I crashed to the floor much earlier than I expected and beer went everywhere. Miall looked down at me and his expression shifted.

"You all right?" he asked. I must have looked like I was crying. I didn't move to get up.

"That beer is just so good. Good beer is an emotional thing," I said. Miall left to sulk in a corner and I lay contemplated life and beer. If he wanted to be a wet blanket, fine. The beer was good, the night was young, and so was I.


	28. Voice From The Past

Harlequin Marceau POV

 _You got this, Harlie. This is what you've been waiting for. It's going to be fine. No big deal, just your first appearance as Panem's new interviewer. No pressure._

I stared at my nervous reflection as stylists groomed me and made last-minute checks. I forced myself to take deep breaths and fiddled with the sheet of paper in my pocket. I'd read it a thousand times and cherished every word. I held a piece of history and a sliver of one of the kindest men I'd ever known.

 _Miss Marceau,_

 _I hope you're not disappointed to find out that I'm sad to see you as my successor. You are capable and bright, and I know you'll do well. It's only that I wouldn't wish this on anyone. You will grow to love these children. As you see them fade away you'll realize their worth and they'll shine ever brighter. If you're anything like me, you'll burn to give them the best chance you can. Idealism will become resignation, then compassion, and then return to idealism. Don't blame yourself for those that die and cherish those who remain. See them for who they are and they will love you. I pray you will have strength and I pray for every sorrow you will encounter. It is my greatest hope that your time here will be much shorter than mine. Go forth and bring them life. It is what we do, and what we always shall._

 _Your friend,_

 _Seutonius Cathode_

Somehow his letter always soothed my fears while stirring more up. I felt like I was on the edge of a chasm, and only after I'd begun would I know what I'd gotten into. I had enormous shoes to fill, and I knew I couldn't hope to outshine Seutonius. I had to be someone entirely different, and that was just one more thing to worry about.

"Miss? You're on," an assistant said. I rose and prepared to make my big entrance. I took mt spot by the curtain and waited for the cue. My theme played, a spotlight lit the curtain ahead of me, and I stepped onstage.

* * *

 **I would have put this in the interview chapter but it's going to be long enough already. Also, Mouse is supposed to be with Wyatt and I think I forgot to add him.**


	29. Interviews

Harlequin Marceau POV

"Good morning, Panem! Are you ready?!" _Because I'm not sure I am._ Already I was criticizing my performance. My voice was all reedy and my smile was fake. I probably looked like a clown.

In a flash my first interviewee was in place. The first girl I would ever interview sat before me in a poufy pink ball gown. She seemed to examine me as if looking for weaknesses. She wouldn't have to look far.

"Hello, you must be Chantal," I said. _Brilliant. Brilliant opening._

"How did you guess?" she said. _Oh great, what do I ask next?_

"So... do you think you'll win the Games?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. Silence reigned for a terrible moment.

"I'm sure you will!" I said. Dead airspace dragged out just long enough for me to attempt another awkward question as the buzzer went off.

"What can you tell us about a Career's perspective?" I asked Priscilla. _Good one._

"It sucks. All we ever do is train. There's more to life," she said. That wasn't what I expected. I started to see what Seutonius was saying about seeing them as who they were.

"Good luck," I said as she left.

"How do you plan to win the Games?" I asked Diamond.

"I'm good with weapons and I'm a good fighter. You all saw me earlier," she said.

"Any weaknesses?" I asked. She looked like she ate something disgusting.

"You think I'd tell you?" she said.

"Who do you think will win the Games?" I asked Hunter.

"If it's not me, probably Shogo or Rapture," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're the strongest," he said. The crowd has started off roaring with applause whenever a new Tribute came, but they were already growing quiet. It's not like I was giving them much of a show.

"Your last Games was certainly exciting," I said to Kazuo. "What a final battle!"

"Why would you bring that up?" Kazuo said as he looked at me with horror.

"You're here with your sister. Do you two get along?" I asked Miall.

"Oh, Priscilla can be a bit goofy, but I love my little sister," he said with a smile any celebrity would know was completely fake.

"And what's it like for you to be back with big sis again?" I asked Rapture.

"It's great! We're going to tear through the Arena together," he said. At last I'd found something. District One was off to an inauspicious start.

"Oh my, you look lovely," I said to Avariella.

"No, I'm fat," she said.

"You can't mean that," I said. Everything was going wrong. Suetonius lit the Tributes up and I was pouring water all over them.

"You're pretty though," Ava said. We awkwardly passed the compliment back and forth until the buzzer saved us.

"I see you didn't ally with the Careers," I said to Thompson. His face darkened and he crossed his arms.

"I didn't _want_ to. They're a bunch of losers. Don't they _wish_ they could have me," he said. Th rest of his answers were monosyllabic.

"Hey, I think you're more nervous than I am," Wyatt said when he sat down. "Don't worry. _I'm_ the one going into the Games." Sweet relief fell on me as I let Wyatt run the interview and ended up with something halfway decent.

"Do you plan on doing anything different these Games?" I asked Cordin. He squinted and spoke in a stilted voice.

"I plan to make up for past sins and show loyalty to my allies." He peeked at the back of his hand. "And I will show everyone I'm not who I was." Little squirt was more prepared than I was.

"That was an amazing score you got. Are you going to tell us how?" I asked Emmeline.

"I was _hoping_ to lay low," she said with a sidelong glance at me. "It wasn't much. I'm not that strong, after all." _Oops._

"Are you a jester?" Hailey asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a name just like a jester. Do you tell jokes?" she asked.

"Not usually," I said.

"Oh."

"We've all noticed how close you and Whyte are. Care to share some details?" I asked Vera.

"Oh, he's all right, but my type is a little more manly," she said.

"Ooh, anyone here?" I asked.

"You'll see," she teased.

"Why should you win the Games?" I asked Celestial. She collected her thoughts.

"Uh... I'm not the worst. I don't want to kill anyone, though," she said. _Geez, I'm_ bombing!

"How do you feel about your fellow Tributes?" I asked Dane. He blushed.

"There's one here I'm rather fond of. No names, though," he said. I latched onto the slim hope and tried to shake the information loose, but Dane was steadfast.

"How do you feel about Vera's mysterious beau?" I asked Whyte. He seemed to silently fume.

"I know who it is, and he better watch his back. Vera's no tramp," he said. He wasn't the best actor and I suspected it was all manufactured, but the people would love it. More than they loved me.

"What's it like seeing your son again?" I asked Shogo. His face was pale as he talked.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. If I get through this, I think I actually will take up acting as my talent," he said. The audience cooed in appreciation, the first noise they'd made in a long while.

Daniel and Sarla elected to be interviewed together. Sarla did most of the talking.

"Daniel said Timber can come with us. We had fun last time. Until we died, anyway," she said. Dang, I hoped that little girl won. I wanted to give her a better chance but had no idea how.

Gordon was just awful. I gave up in moments and let him stew in silence.

"Well, it has to be better than last time," I said to Adair.

"No it doesn't," he said. Okay then.

"What do you plan to do if you win?" I asked Hadley.

"I'd like to give some money to my old ally Skyler's family if that's all right," she said. It almost certainly wasn't, but there was no need to tell her that here.

Yasmine came onstage with a face as bright as the stage lights.

"Look what Erwin gave me!" she cried. She held up a portrait of Five's own surly Victor.

"It says, 'To my biggest fan, Yasmine Jackson'!" she held it up and the crowd went wild. I was almost as happy as she was.

"How do you plan to win the Games?" I asked Lyte. I found myself cycling between the same handful of questions and receiving the same answers in one dull interview after another.

"I don't have much chance, but I want to help my allies," he said.

"Don't be so down. Anyone can win," I said.

"How?" he asked, and the interview ended in silence. I looked up between Tributes. The crowd was deadpan and stared at me with boredom. Half of them were looking at pads or talking on cells. I was the worst interviewer in the history of the Games.

There was huge applause when Asper came out.

"It seems you're a favorite," I said. He shrugged. At least he answered openly and the crowd ate up everything he said.

"I hear you're back with Sarla," I said to Timber.

"Yeah. Did you see what I did to that crocodile last time?" he asked.

"You were a little hero," I said. _Nailed it._

 _"_ Your alliance certainly looks promising," I said to Reiner. I started when I noticed he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's not going to die," he choked out.

"What have you been doing recently?" I asked Oakley, cringing at the dull question.

" _Jest_ hanging around," he said. The crowd laughed.

"Ha ha. I've been known to _clown_ around as well," I said.

 _Crickets_

"Are you excited to be with Elara again?" I asked Myrtle. I was starting to curse the fact that my first Games had fifty-four Tributes. I couldn't even remember her answer five minutes later.

"Do you like the Capitol?" I asked Caldwell.

"No," he said.

"It's a little loud, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. Doggonit, this was hard enough.

"Did you learn anything from your last Games?" I asked Ryker.

"Run faster," he said.

"What's your strategy for the Games?" I asked Alayza.

"Oh, I figure I'll kill a Career at the Bloodbath while they're all separated. The rest will leave me alone until they're too weak anyway," she said.

"That's certainly... ambitious," I said.

"Is there anyone here you're especially excited to see?" I asked Haber.

"It's great to see all these strong women," she said. "We'll slaughter the guys."

"What's wrong with being a guy?" I asked.

"Everything," she spat.

"Surely they have _some_ use," I said.

"No. Whose side are you on, ditz?" she asked. That's when I lost it. I had to deal with mountains of stress, an awful performance, a dead crowd, and now this. It was just too much.

"Is that why a _girl_ killed you last time? Even one of your own didn't want you, _ditz,"_ I said. Her mouth fell open and her tiny brain tried to form words. The crowd collectively gasped.

"You... you," she said. The buzzer rang, an assistant dragged her offstage, and the crowd burst into wild applause. It all fell into place and I realized my niche. I had them right where I wanted them.

I sized Farlon up and looked for the right place to hit. I quickly realized he was a nice boy and there wasn't much to attack. I remembered Seutonius' words about giving them all the best chance. He was more merciful than I. Farlon got my good side. I chatted him up with new courage and ease and he left with more sponsors than before. If a Tribute deserved it, I'd give him a boost. If not, well, he better watch out.

"I can definitely see how you'll win the Games," I said to Miller.

"Yeah, they don't have a chance," he said.

"You'll fall right on top of them and squish them flat," I said. Miller's response couldn't be repeated.

Barley was an unusual case. I saw what he was last time and this thing was barely human. He didn't respond to my questions and I finally signaled for the interview to end early.

"Any special strategies for the Games?" I asked Heidi. "Without giving away too much, of course."

"I know I'm not the biggest target. If the Careers want me they'll get me. I'm hoping they'll spend their time on bigger threats and with luck I'll slip through," she said. It was an honest and frank response. I could respect that.

Dominique escaped my wrath. She was modest and simply stated she hoped she could run as fast as she thought.

"Anyone you're not so excited to see?" I asked Emmalie.

"Farlon and I have some bad blood," she said.

"You made it farther last time. That surprised a lot of us," I said. Hey, if she'd been a little more polite in her other answers, I'd have praised her.

"How do you feel about this twist?" I asked Jean.

"We already died once. Isn't that enough?" he said. I couldn't argue with that. I kept the rest of the questions politically safe.

"What's it like being a butcher's son?" I asked Felix.

"It's all right. You see a lot of blood but you get used to it," he said.

"That should help in the Games," I said.

"I guess. It's different though," he said.

Mouse was having a panic attack. I'd seen what public speaking could do to people and I gave him a minute to catch his breath. I kept his questions innocent and when he walked offstage smiling I knew I could make a difference.

"I can see why the people wanted a cutie like you back," I said to Bree. She smiled and scrunched up in her chair.

"Thanks," she said. I'd found the first face that would haunt me.

"What will get you through the Games?" I asked Starling.

"I just want to get home to my little brother Cash," she said. I sat back and let her play the crowd.

Calvary surprised me. I thought she was rude at first and made a few cracks, but she pushed right back at me. The crowd loved our sparring and I knew I'd shown her as she was.

"You've gotten yourself a tight little alliance," I said to Jay.

"We're a great team. I know one of us will win," he said.

"You were with Pepper last time you were here," I noted when Apollo sat down in his chair.

"Yeah, and she kept hogging the couch," he said. There was an indignant cry from the crowd.

"Apparently she disagrees," I said.

"You seem very calm," I said to Frankie.

"It's just my face," he said.

"Nothing exciting?" I asked.

"I got a new girlfriend, but she prefers to remain anonymous," he said. _You and Vera? Never in a thousand years would I have guessed..._

"I can see why you and Jay are friends," I said to Zach.

"Yeah, he'd be a wet blanket without me," he said.

Willow was already crying when she sat down. I let her off the hook and gave a monologue to the crowd about how darn cute she was and how nobody would be able to hurt her. It was so sweet I felt like throwing up, but the crowd loved it. I'd found my rhythm.

Valerie tried to get some gossip out of me. I ain't got time for that.

"Great strategy there. You're gonna talk them to death?" I asked. She took it better than most of my targets.

 _"_ What made you ally with Myrtle?" I asked Elara. She shrugged.

"At first she just seemed so hopeless. Now she's not so bad," she said.

I knew I hit the mother lode with Mary Sue. She flounced onstage and interrupted my first question.

"Yeah, I would have won last time if they hadn't cheated," she said.

"Cheated? Girl, they didn't have to cheat. You were so stupid you ran to a Career in the Bloodbath!" I said. She actually turned red.

"That was the _plan!"_ she said.

"That was _their_ plan," I said. She looked about ready to burst out of her sparkly dress. The crowd was rocking the room and someone threw a wrapper at Mary Sue. I drank it in and savored it.

"Going to do anything different this year?" I asked Natasha.

"I'm going to do everything differently," she said. I understood.

Last of all came Alex. He seemed standoffish to me so I let him have it his way and waited in silence for _him_ to ask a question. When the buzzer sounded he left and I was alone with the crowd.

"I hope you enjoyed it, everyone," I started. The people interrupted me with cheers and chants. "As you can see, it's like never before. Something new has come to Panem, and her name is Harlequin Marceau!"

* * *

 **That's a lot of interviews. I spent a lot of time calculating what a new interviewer would be like. Harlequin's new all right. Next I'll do a night before chapter and then it's into the tubes.**


	30. The Night Before

Asper Fin POV

My allies and I met together before bed to discuss strategy. When we were done, I went back to my room to pretend to get some rest. I tossed around in bed until someone knocked at the door. I expected to find Jay or maybe one of my other allies. And it was, sort of.

"Sky?" I asked when I saw her at the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. We sat on the bed and she fiddled with her fingers.

"It's weird. We've been through this before, but this time I only have to worry about you," she said.

"Yeah. I hope you don't think I'm mad you won or anything. I'm happy for you," I said.

"That's why I won. I'm not nice like you. You're strong enough to win, but I'm afraid anyway," she said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was in the final two," I said. "I'd probably wait until the Gamemakers sent mutts or something and see who lived longer," I said. I knew Sky was thinking of what happened in the Arena. I'd avoided watching the rest of the tape, partially out of respect. We weren't what the Games made us, and it didn't matter what Sky did.

"It's okay you won. You don't have to feel guilty," I said.

"How can I not feel guilty when I killed so many people? We used to hate the Careers, but I killed as many as they did," Sky said.

"People do what they have to to survive," I said.

"I wasn't just surviving. I volunteered," she said.

"You didn't understand," I said.

"Maybe," she said. I held her hand, a gesture that normally would seem overly intimate but here just seemed necessary.

"We all put ourselves first. It's human nature," I said.

"But you won't," she said. We'd find out.

* * *

Timber Jones POV

Daniel glared down at me as he lectured.

"If you make too much noise I'll ditch you. If you get Sarla in trouble I'll kill you myself. If we run low on supplies you're on your own. You're on your own at the Bloodbath, too. If you find your way to us you can stick close, but I'm protecting Sarla, not you..."

I knew he was just being a big brother. I could put up with his bluster. I was happy to be with Sarla again.

Daniel finally finished his speech and was about to let me go when Sarla came into the room.

"Can I sleep in he- oh, hi Timber," she said. Immediately Daniel's face shifted and he looked like the sweetest mother you'd ever seen.

"Of course. Let's make a fort. That always help you not be scared," he said. They started ripping the blankets off the bed and stretching them to make a tent. Since Daniel hadn't _actually_ told me to leave and Sarla and I used to make forts too, I went with it and helped them out. Daniel tolerated my presence and sent a few wary glares my way.

When the fort was done Sarla ducked inside and started arranging the blankets. Daniel looked at me pointedly.

"I guess I should get to bed," I said. Daniel turned away and went into the fort after Sarla. I heard her whispering and his harsher voice joined in. Then there was a sigh, and Sarla squealed.

"Daniel says you can come too if you want," she said as she poked her head out of the fort. She didn't have to ask me twice.

* * *

Chantal Ivingin POV

How did I get into this mess? Chantal Ivingin, allied with a sexist and her toadies. I told myself it wouldn't last long. Without Haber it would be tolerable. The others were probably as ready for me to leave as I was. I just wished the whole thing would start already and we'd be through with this waiting.

Last time around I wanted to prove that I was as good as the other girls. None of them volunteered in the years after I died. Score one for me, although at least none of them died. This time, I had no illusions. I just wanted to live. All the others did too, and in my book that made us all fair targets. It wasn't cruel to try to survive. We were all doing it to each other. I wasn't here to kill like Gordon or for glory like Rapture. I'd had enough of all that. If I got through, it would be because I wanted to live.

But what if I did win? All I knew was fighting. I'd win a life of ease and laziness. I would be the trophy in my victory, paraded around for the Capitol to admire. I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life. Not that it mattered. I wouldn't have a profession. Being a Victor _is_ a profession. Everything I trained for was intended to win a prize that would guarantee I would never again use my skills. How did I get into this mess?

* * *

Bree Maeberry POV

A lot of people were going to die tomorrow. Maybe more people would die in the Bloodbath than had died in entire Games in the past. Most likely I'd be one of them. I'd had such a short life. It wasn't fair the Gamemakers lived for decades and I only got one. What did I ever do? Nothing, because I _died_ before I could do it.

I lived before. Then I was gone. Then I was back. Soon I'd be gone again, probably forever. Panem would go on without me. My friends would forget me. It would be like I never was. Not if _I_ had anything to say about it.

I hopped off my bed and grabbed a pen from my nightstand. The bed was just far enough off the ground for me to wiggle underneath it. That meant it probably never got cleaned, since most grownups couldn't fit. After all they'd done to me, a little graffiti was forgivable. All I was going to do was write my name on the wall. I squinted to see the dark wall and saw something was already there.

 _Balee was here_

How long ago did Balee write that? Was she my age? Did she die in the Bloodbath too? Sometime, years ago, another girl just like me was in this very spot, thinking the same things. As I thought of her, I realized she left her mark. Years and years after she died, there was still a piece of her, and someone was still thinking of her. I pressed my pen next to her name.

 _Bree was too_

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

That was some good strategy Frankie and Vera came up with. Sure, the sponsors would all pick a side, but they'd both try to outdo each other. We'd have more gifts than we knew what to do with. I shouldn't have been so dismissive of Frankie. And there was no need to be jealous. Vera and Frankie would never work. He was cold and awkward and selfish. She couldn't possibly be attracted to him. And if she was, that was her business. I had a girlfriend. Vera could do whatever she wanted. We were just friends. Really close friends, so close "friends" didn't seem right. But we weren't romantic either. I didn't know what we were. Frankie better treat her right, though. There's not a man on Earth who deserves Vera.

* * *

Frankie Disney POV

My mother was on television. It must have been an old clip, since they were gathered around my grave. There were flowers everywhere.

"I don't know why they're so sad. They voted for me," I said to Vera, who was sitting next to me. Vera smiled.

"You don't even seem to care you died. I was pretty shaken up, especially since me and Whyte were right next to each other," she said. After a pause, she continued. "Guilt is stronger than gratitude."

" _Mrs. Disney has been rescued from attempted suicide nine times since her son's death,"_ the announcer said. My ears perked up and I leaned in.

"You all right?" Vera asked.

"I'm glad I don't feel. Then I don't have to kill myself," I said.

"I'm sorry," Vera said.

"It's all right. I only watched to see if Mom was sad or not, or if she was even still alive. We should go," I said. I held the door for Vera as we left. That's what you're supposed to do.

* * *

 **I can't wait any longer. I'm already working on the tubes chapter.**


	31. Into the Tubes

Azure Doyle POV

It was strange having four Tributes in two different alliances. Hunter, Kazuo and Miall kept to one side of the room as Rapture glared at them from the other. I didn't even know who to put my money on. They were all capable.

"I ain't going to tell you to hold hands and draw rainbows. Get out there and kill each other," I said.

"We will," Rapture said. The tubes came down, they stepped in, and they rose out of sight.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

It was up to Ava whether she won. I didn't know what battles she was fighting in her mind, but if she won, she would win the Games. I took my last chance to help her.

"Remember the rules," I said. "You are going to be burning 3000-4000 calories a day in there. It is not possible for you to gain weight. It will take all your effort just to retain a near-healthy weight. Eat whenever you can. Food is energy. I guarantee you will not gain a pound."

Ava looked like she believed me. From past incidents I knew she was tricky as an eel. If I didn't stand outside the bathroom with a timer, she would elude me. Now she was out of my hands. If I had to watch her waste away without being able to shake some sense into her, I didn't know what I'd do. I watched her rise out of sight and hoped I'd done enough.

* * *

Acee Hal POV

I knew what stood before me. Emmeline was a potential Victor. Hailey was a dead girl walking. I wished it could be any other way. I loved Hailey. She was bursting with light and life and she was everything I lacked. Emmeline was great too, and I'd be delighted if she won, but losing Hailey was a tragedy.

When the tubes came, Emmeline got into hers without expression and calmly waited for it to rise. Hailey cautiously stepped into hers and tapped on the glass.

"You're just like a fairy in a bottle," I said. She smiled and seemed to glow. "Get out there and fly," I said.

* * *

Jonah Breaker POV

"Hey Shogo. I hope Kanu's all right," Whyte said to his ally.

"Me too," he said. As for me, I knew what the Games were. I didn't win because I was the strongest or the luckiest. I had the skill set best suited to my particular Arena. That's what the Games were. As much as they were about fighting, they were about surviving. It was no use speculating on which of my Tributes was the best fighter. The winner would be the most adaptable.

It must be much more exciting being a mentor to a non-Career District. My Tributes always get into their tubes with dignity and excitement. Me, I was kicking and screaming. I wasn't a Career, and some of my Tributes were eager to remind me of that. But none of them were here, and I was. Next year, there was a good chance there would be another Victor with me.

* * *

Erwin Jackson POV

I can't say I'm not a monster. I've done things no one can come back from, and I can't ask for forgiveness. But even a monster can be kind. I gave Yasmine my picture and even visited her before I arrived to see my Tributes off. I spoke to Shogo as well. His son was safely playing with my children and as long as the boy lived he had a Victor as his guard. It didn't make me a good person. There was another girl a lot like Yasmine in the past. I choked the life out of her.

As usual, I felt nothing for my Tributes. Adair was a coward who would soon die again. Gordon was a beast that told Adair the things he would do to him as the other boy pressed against the opposite side of his glass tube. Only Daniel had any merit. People like him didn't win the Games. People like me did, and Panem was worse because of it.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

The boy was talking to me. I watched the shifting colors on his face as he looked at me and said something again. He took my wrist and I felt my blood pulsing against his finger. He looked scared, and I wondered why. He poured a glass of water and handed it to me. He was such a nice boy. He moved his finger around in front of my face and I smiled. I took it in my hand and held it. Something moved in the background and the boy turned to look at it. As he walked toward it he said something to the attendant and pointed at me. The other man shook his head as the boy disappeared.

* * *

Paul Olson POV

Timber was trying not to cry. Reiner and Asper look attentive and ready to fight. Oakley was in the same boat as Timber. I waited for him to let loose with one of his jokes, but he didn't say anything.

"Sure is quiet in here," Reiner said. Asper nodded. The tubes came down and Oakley started to cry harder.

"It's okay. Come on," Asper said. He took Oakley's hand and guided him to his tube. They faced each other as they waited to rise.

"I'm scared too," Asper said.

"So am I," Reiner said.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

Even if I'd wanted to say something to the two terrors I was assigned to babysit, I couldn't have gotten a word in. Alayza and Haber were two words away from a catfight before the Games even started.

"You won't last a day, Career bait," Haber said.

"Get stuffed. A good lay would solve all your problems," Alayza said. Haber charged Alayza and they started rolling around on the ground, slapping and punching at each other. Two assistants pried them apart and threw them into their tubes. They made obscene gestures and pulled faces at each other until they finally rose away. I smiled in sweet relief.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

"All right, you all. I've done some reading. The things most Victors have in common are that they're adaptable and good with fighting. So do that," I said. As long as I'd been an escort I'd been dying to help my Tributes. I'd been studying late into the night to try to make up for my lack of experience.

"I can do that," Emmalie said. Dominique and Heidi were less responsive. Dominique looked about ready to faint.

"Great! We can do it! Please do it," I said. I was doing my best. I wanted someone to win so bad. Then I could just be an escort again. I didn't know anything about this stuff. Someone win and let me stop worrying.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

Bree was crying. She looked around the room for comfort and knew it wasn't coming from me. Starling rescued me without hesitation. I could have guessed she'd understand, with Cash and all. She hugged Bree against her chest and spoke soothingly to her. Jean looked at me.

"Do you still remember us?" he asked.

"Jean Roberts. Jean Roberts. You fought the Careers. I brought my book," I said. I showed him his picture. "This time I don't have to add any more." I didn't know what I'd do if one of them won, probably Jean or Calvary. I'd have to take their picture out, but they still died, so it would ruin the symmetry.

I tapped my head as my Tributes rose out of sight. Maybe one would win. Probably not.

"Are you all right?" Fluvius asked me when they were gone.

"I'm all right. I did my job," I said.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

Orchard stood talking with the other Tributes as I sat with Apollo.

"You're going to do this. You're going to win," I said. We pressed together and neither of us complained about the other hogging the bench.

"I will," he said. My voice shook along with my body.

"If something happens... if something happens, I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back as many times as it takes," I said.

"You won't need to. I'll come back to you," he said. The tubes came down and he tore himself away from me. I willed myself to stay strong as the glass closed between us.

"I love you," I said as he started to rise.

"I love you too," he said. As soon as he was out of sight, I knelt by the glass where he used to be and wept.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

 _Oh dear. I can't take this again._ What a terrible thought. They were about to die and I was worried about myself. But how could I bear it? Especially Elara. Elara was the one who showed me not everyone has it as easy as I do. She came from so little and was so much more mature and sensitive than I was. Why couldn't she live in the Capitol?

Valerie shouldn't be here either. She should be in a mall, shopping with a pack of girlfriends. Natasha was a nice girl, too, and her brother Alex was so cute with her. I loved all my Tributes and couldn't stand to think of them getting hurt.

Except Mary Sue. She could just off a bridge.

* * *

 **Next up: the Bloodbath!**


	32. Countdown

**I realized the Bloodbath was going to be massively long even without this, so I split them apart. I'm writing the Bloodbath now.**

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

The plate rose up and I saw we were in some sort of city. There weren't many building and they were all overgrown. Grass and moss were everywhere and the city tapered off into a thick forest. In the center of the city was a stone Cornucopia bursting with supplies. I tensed to jump as soon as the gong rang. I was ready to fight.

 _45, 44, 43..._

Hailey Falkenrath POV

My already racing heart skipped again with joy when I saw the Arena. I knew where we were. This was a Maya village. And phoenixes were Maya. I was made for this Arena.

 _40, 39, 38..._

Yasmine Jackson POV

 _Don't move a muscle don't drop anything don't move_

 _33, 32, 31..._

Thompson Kirsten POV

I tried to hold back tears. This was where I died last time. I knew Alayza wouldn't kill me again, but there were so many others. I wished I'd never been born.

 _27, 26, 25..._

Jay Dallas POV

My platform was next to Apollo's. Calvary was five platforms from Apollo. Caldwell was next to her. Natasha was across the circle and Alex was three platforms to my left. We already knew who was running in and who was regrouping later. We were ready.

 _21, 20, 19..._

Starling Heights POV

I found Adair and smiled at him. He wasn't supposed to run in anyway. He'd be safe.

 _14, 13, 12..._

Sarla Mondins POV

Daniel was pretty far away from me. But I knew he'd come for me. I hoped Timber was all right too.

 _8, 7, 6..._

Cordin Magnetism POV

My breath stopped. My skin tightened. My body was slick with sweat and the Arena spun around me. My stomach churned and I prayed it would stay down until the bombs were disabled.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

* * *

 **I try not to explain my references because if I have to, I didn't do it right. This time I can't resist. You all get it? It's a Maya village because it's the Resurrection Games and phoenixes are Maya! Specifically, the Quetzalcoatl phoenix. There will be many more Mayan twists to the Arena.**

 **One more note: Adair, Calvary, and Jay are all featured in All-Stars: The 300th Games. Adair and Jay are dead but Calvary's still fighting, so feel free to go give her some support. She could definitely win.**


	33. Bloodbath

**Here it is at last!**

* * *

Miller Thresher POV

I ran for the pile of food at the mouth of the Bloodbath. A bag of cans was in my hand when something blurred past me. Something smashed into my head and I fell on top of my bag. Mine. It was all mine.

* * *

Timber Jones POV

I tried to find Daniel in all the chaos. Luckily most of the Careers were dividing the spoils or picking off the more daring Tributes. Screams overlapped and I kept turning to see where they were coming from. One of them was Sarla.

I saw Rapture bent over Sarla as she tried to wave him off with her arms. Daniel was running toward them, but he was so far away. There was nothing I could do as Rapture twisted her neck in his arms and she broke like glass.

* * *

Sarla Mondins POV

 _Daniel will come for me. Hurry, Daniel. Please hurry. You're going to be too late._

* * *

Alayza Mont POV

No need to be flashy this year. Just grab some weapons out of the Cornucopia and get out of there. I can find food later. I reached for a spear just as a pink-banded arm snaked in front of me and snatched it. Chantal pivoted without stopping and ran me through.

 _That's not fair,_ I thought as I fell. _She must have started before the gong rang._

* * *

Mary Sue Brooklyn POV

The plan was for me to gather the food while the rest of the Careers sorted out the supplies and covered me. I dashed in and was annoyed to have to push through a crowd of other Tributes trying to take our supplies.

As I was pulling baskets of supplies into a pile, something smacked into the back of my head. I pitched to the ground and cursed the stupid Careers. They couldn't even cover my back for five minutes.

* * *

Lyte Anderson POV

Reiner pointed to a thatch-roofed house in the distance and I nodded. I ran for it as the others grabbed the baskets of supplies that littered the ground around the Cornucopia. Every scream and cry cut my heart, but I couldn't help them. There was a chance I could help my allies, but I couldn't help them all. That's the hardest thing for a doctor to learn.

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

I was hardly twenty feet from my platform when someone knocked me over. I expected to see Alex, but it was Kazuo instead. He was holding a sword, and I quailed. _Not a knife._

"Just one," I begged. And that's what Kazuo did. The sword was so sharp and the cut was so expert I didn't feel a thing.

* * *

Kestrel POV

My blood roared as I ran into the Cornucopia. I picked up a sword and relished the chaos all around me. Last time there hadn't been such a crowd. I could just keep attacking here and never run out. My first target was a younger boy from Three. He wasn't the biggest threat, but he was slow, and sometimes you just have to cut a kid.

* * *

Cordin Magnetism POV

I knew I wasn't going to win. I was pleased to hear Ava crying my name in the distance. If I had lived I eventually would have been known for who I was. This way, I died a tragedy.

* * *

Starling Heights POV

Adair cried out. I stopped as I ran and turned around. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave anyone to die. It would almost certainly cost me the Games, but it was who I was. I ran back into the Bloodbath and looked for my ally.

When I saw Cordin, he was already dead. He looked peaceful, like his murderer hadn't touched him. I turned to run again and ran straight into Gordon's dagger. As my life faded away, I saw him letting the blood from his blade drip into the vial around his neck.

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

I couldn't deny who I was. I was a hunter, and I was trained for this. Instincts and indoctrination took over and the Tributes around me became targets. I dashed into the Cornucopia and grabbed a bow with a quiver of arrows. Another Tribute approached me and I rammed an arrow up into his stomach. I'd thought the Tribute was a Career coming to kill me, but as he fell I saw it was the boy from Eight. I felt bad he had to die, but that was the Games.

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

I wasn't trying to get supplies. I was trying to run away. Unfortunately the bow and arrows stood between me and the safety of the forest. Where the bow was, Hunter was. I was never going to be able to run fast enough.

* * *

Oakley Woodson POV

I knew I couldn't survive without supplies. Just one hatchet could be all I needed to get shelter, food, water, and protection. A hatchet wasn't even a choice weapon. There was one halfway between the platforms and the Cornucopia. Just as I was about to bend over and scoop it up, a throwing star slammed into my forehead. Falling to the ground just jammed it in further. I went down like a felled tree.

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

No supplies for me. No weapons. I was just running. Most of the Careers seemed preoccupied. But the monster boy wasn't.

"Where you going? Let me keep you forever," Gordon yelled as he ran after me. He was catching up, and I stretched my legs to the limit. I was starting to widen the gap when a rock slammed into my ear. I was so startled I stumbled, and Gordon was on me in a minute. He stuck a knife into my chest and pulled back for another blow. If only Erwin was here. He would have saved me.

* * *

Caldwell Brax POV

I wasn't assigned to run into the Cornucopia. Jay told me to run away since I was one of the younger Jayhawks. I saw him and Apollo looking through supplies as I ran from the Cornucopia. I wondered what was in all the baskets and who would be left after the Bloodbath. Then something long and thin sailed through the air and plunged through me. Turned out I wasn't going to be left after the Bloodbath.

* * *

Reiner Ludwig POV

Lyte was safe. He was running toward a house and was far enough away that even Hunter's arrows couldn't reach him. I picked up a sword and held off any attackers as I picked up a spear to go with it. Felix was nearer the platforms picking up the outlying items. I kept an eye out for anyone threatening him and kept tabs on Jean and the others. With so many of us and so many Tributes in the Bloodbath, one of us had to die. The only question was who.

* * *

Mouse Parentii POV

I was quiet as a mouse and nearly as small as one. Surely the Careers wouldn't notice if I just took a few things from the edges.

Turns out they notice a lot. Kestrel locked on to me and charged as soon as he saw me. I ran for the forest and jumped over a platform in my way. Last time I died it came out of nowhere. It actually wasn't as bad when I saw it coming. Kestrel picked up a spear and launched it at me. At least it wasn't Mist.

* * *

Xzavier Thomas POV

The Jayhawks spread out in perfect formation, each person at his own post. As one of the middle members in strength and skill, I was assigned to grab as much as I could and run north. I slung two baskets onto my back and headed for a bag of bread.

Everyone was swarming around me. I couldn't tell my allies from the Careers. The only person I recognized was Apollo, and that was because he was as pale as marble. I picked up the bread and stood back up. Diamond was right in front of me, and she was holding a sword. She stuck it into me before I could speak. Just like that, I was dying again. Easy come, easy go.

* * *

Willow Trill POV

I ran without thinking. As a result, I ran diagonally across the field instead of straight for shelter. My path took me toward the forest, away from the town and the towering pyramid on its far border. It carried me past the fighting Careers and the fleeing Tributes, past all the supplies on the ground. The only person I came across was Shogo.

Shogo stood between me and the forest. I was wary, but I knew Shogo was nice. He had a son, after all. He wouldn't want to hurt someone.

I didn't know what to think when he raised his sword. His face held badly concealed pain as he moved to strike.

"Forgive me, Kanu," he said. What about me?

* * *

Valerie Fallow POV

I knew I'd starve without food. Running into the Cornucopia was a matter of necessity. I tried to stay on the outskirts and avoid the inner fighting. I grabbed one of the woven baskets and picked up a folded tarp sitting next to it. I also found a flint tool and a water bottle.

That was enough for me. I took an instant to decide where to run. Anything could happen in a rain forest. I decided to stay in the town, and I ran for one of the mud huts. As ran, something ripped through my bag. I worried about its contents before I realized it ripped through my ribcage too. I left a trail of blood as I stumbled forward a few more steps and fell. It would have killed me to leave the Cornucopia. It seems I never had a chance.

* * *

Emmalie Bluebell POV

With so many of us running, the Careers couldn't possibly catch us all. They were probably fighting over weapons anyway. When I saw Rapture and Diamond splitting away from the group, I knew they'd planned for that. Diamond went after the girl from Ten, but Rapture was coming dangerously close to me.

I turned around after I ran a few more minutes. Now he was clearly gunning for me. I bent forward as I ran, but he was trained, and soon he was upon me. He shoved me forward and I fell on my hands and knees. I tried to get up and he punched me in the side of my back. An unbelievable amount of pain for such a small blow burst through me. I couldn't breathe and my muscles jammed. He crooked his arm and slammed his elbow into the back of my head. Something cracked, and everything vanished.

* * *

Daniel Mondins POV

Everything was silent as I ran toward Sarla. There was no blood on her. It was just her neck was hurt. I scooped her up like a baby and ran between the village houses until I found one remote enough for safety. I laid her on the dirt floor and shook her.

"Sarla. Sarla, are you all right? What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond. Her head drooped sickly on her neck and her chest wasn't moving.

"Sarla!" I screamed. I pressed on her chest and breathed into her mouth. My cries morphed into meaningless screams as more and more time passed. This couldn't happen. Anything but this. Not this, not again. I screamed at her to breathe, to move, but she just lay there.

I gathered her into my arms and sobbed into her hair. She lay horribly limply against me. The noises of the battle faded and the cannons began to go off. I wondered which one was hers, and when it came, I knew.

* * *

 **Obviously, I killed a lot more people than I usually do in Bloodbaths. Not just because of numbers, but because it's maddening to keep 54 Tributes straight. I'm sure you were all ready to thin the herd, too. I cut out all the stops and killed anyone who didn't have a solid chance of winning. I'd have killed more if it wouldn't have made the chapter too long.**

 **Obituaries- Deaths are hard to order in a Bloodbath so they're in order of writing. It's also hard to keep straight original submitters and people who requested Tributes for All-Stars, so I'm leaving the submitters out. You all know who you are. The messages are shorter because most of what I would say would be repetition from their last deaths.**

 **54th place: Miller Thresher- Throwing star thrown by Diamond**

 **We knew Miller was going again. Thanks for the laughs and thanks for dying first. Panem has lost a great man.**

 **53rd place: Sarla Mondins- Neck broken by Rapture**

 **I decided to take the cruel route and see what would happen if Daniel outlived Sarla. It was hard to think of a situation where he wouldn't immediately attack her killer and get killed, but this worked. It's a shame Sarla and Timber had so little time. I loved those two together. Sarla and Daniel are perhaps the most tragic pair in the Games.**

 **52nd place: Alayza Mont- Speared by Chantal**

 **I just noticed now that Alazya speared Thompson last time and got speared this time. She was far too rash and brash to win, so I got rid of her here. I'm sure she will be missed by absolutely no one.**

 **51st place: Mary Sue Brooklyn- Throwing star thrown by Diamond**

 **Mary Sue was an obvious kill. This time she was so stupid she didn't even know it was a Career that killed her. We salute Mary Sue for making the worst Tribute look good.**

 **50th place: Adair Outridge- Killed by Kazuo using a sword**

 **Adair's death was requested to be painless this time. The boy sure deserves it. He couldn't win so I kept it short. Adair has no luck. He's died in three stories now. May the odds be never in his favor.**

 **49th place: Cordin Magnetism- Stabbed by Kestrel**

 **Again, he didn't have the skills to win. It's nice he died before the others found out about him, though they might not even have cared.**

 **48th place: Starling Heights- Stabbed by Gordon**

 **I didn't have plans for Starling until she started interacting with younger Tributes. I saw that her time with Cash gave her compassion and the selflessness of a parent. She died protecting her "child" and nothing else could have happened. Rest assured Cash is still safe with his nurse.**

 **47th place: Ryker Merlen- shot by Hunter**

 **Ryker wasn't weak. He just wasn't strong enough to win. I was resolved to weed out any stragglers and I couldn't let him by.**

 **46th place: Oakley Woodson- Throwing star thrown by Diamond**

 **I didn't mean for Diamond to be especially deadly. It's just not many of the Careers use long-range weapons. Anyway, I loved Oakley. He was funny and cool. He wasn't strong enough to win, though. I actually will miss him.**

 **45th place: Yasmine Jackson- stabbed by Gordon**

 **We all knew this was coming. I gave Yasmine all I could by having Erwin warm up to her. He did care about her, he was just afraid of all he'd done in the past. She adored him, however, and she never cared about that. She died having gotten the approval of her hero, and that's the happiest ending she could possibly get.**

 **44th place: Caldwell Brax- Speared by Chantal**

 **I don't know why you wanted Caldwell back. Not that there's anything wrong with him. He's just really solitary. He wasn't aggressive enough to win, but the Jayhawks will mourn him.**

 **43rd place: Mouse Parentii- Speared by Kestrel**

 **After what happened to Mouse last time I wanted to give him an easy death this time. In another year I would have kept Mouse longer to write more about him, but there were too many faces and too many stories. RIP Mouse. I hope he gets into another story and fares better.**

 **42nd place: Xzavier Thomas- Stabbed by Diamond**

 **I killed Xzavier because I kept forgetting he was here. It wasn't because he was forgettable. He just didn't register with me for some reason. Someone had to slip between the cracks with 54 faces, and it was Xzavier. Now there's one less Tribute to worry about.**

 **41st place: Willow Trill- Stabbed by Shogo**

 **I wanted to show it's not just the Uber-Careers that are killing, and Willow had to die anyway. Whatever Capitolites voted for her need a morality check. Did they think she could win or did they just want to kill her again? Nothing against the users who requested her, though. They were just requesting a character for a story.**

 **40th place: Valerie Fallow- Shot by Hunter**

 **Valerie was a gossip and sort of a valley girl. So I killed her. Like the rest, I just needed to clear up space.**

 **39th place: Emmalie Bluebell- Skull fractured by Rapture**

 **Rapture's focus is pressure point combat, so I got to showcase that here. As for Emmalie, she was a thief, not a killer. She would have died eventually. I just saved us time.**

 **There you have it! I tried to mix up living and dead POVs to keep the suspense and I threw Lyte in there because I thought you'd all peg him as a goner. He would have been (and will be), but he's popular enough that I'll keep him awhile. For the next few chapters I look forward to developing the Arena and showing its depths.**

 **One more thing: Jay is positively not dead ;) For the first time in three Games, he has survived the Bloodbath.**


	34. The First Day

Myrtle Bloom POV

"Elara!"

I looked around the Bloodbath desperately and knew any second one of the mass of Tributes could kill me before I even knew it. I didn't want to stay but I knew if I didn't find Elara I would definitely starve. The I saw her farther in, bent over a basket with her side toward me. Behind her I saw the horrible boy from five sneaking up with a knife. I was so scared for her I didn't even think about what I did next. I sprinted toward both of them and reached him just as he turned to see who was coming. I shrieked and punched him right in the nose. He fell back in shock and I grabbed Elara's hand. She jumped and whirled around, ready to fight. Luckily she saw it was me before she killed me, and then she saw the boy on the ground. She took one look at the Arena and started running further into the city.

We ran between two buildings and turned a corner so we were out of firing range. The city went deep enough for a few Tributes to hide in, and I could see a few scattered buildings on flat parts of the forest outside. We kept running until cannons stared to go off, and then we ducked inside a door set into the stone edge of a huge staircase.

"Are we safe?" I asked as we sat down. I instinctively headed for the far end of the room, trying to distance myself from the Bloodbath, but Elara stayed closer to the door so she could watch for intruders, and I moved next to her.

"As safe as we can be," she said. "Let's see what we have." she dumped out the basket. We had a blanket, a bottle of pills, an empty water bottle, and a packet of fishhooks and a roll of line.

"Are we going to stay in the city?" I asked.

"That's what I know more about," Elara said. "The Careers probably will too, though. We'll have to be careful."

"How are we going to find the others?" I asked.

"They'll find us," Elara said. She pointed out the door and I saw Dominique sprinting our way. She was carrying loads of stuff.

"I saw you run off and followed after I got some stuff," she said when she caught her breath. She added a roll of tape, a bag of potatoes and a rain hat to our stash. It would be even better once we found the others, but until then, we were pretty well stocked.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

It wasn't easy trying to keep track of sixteen allies in a Bloodbath. I'd made it clear I wasn't a Career anymore and wouldn't be killing unless I needed to- maybe not even then- but as one of our stronger members it was my job to gather everyone during the chaos and keep track of us all. Frankie was more or less my partner as he targeted the younger allies and guarded them. We'd already lost Yasmine, but there was no time to mourn yet. We were all still in danger.

Lyte was the next priority. I wasn't surprised to see Reiner keeping an eye on him as he ran toward one of the houses in the distance. We hadn't had a plan on where to run, since the Arena could be anything, but Reiner was right. The Careers wouldn't attack us all together. It was safe for us to stay in the city. Timber was the next youngest. He was running after Daniel, who was carrying his little sister. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"That way," I said, pointing him to the house Lyte was running toward. He tried to pull away and I shook my head.

"We won't be able to find you," I said. If we got separated, he would die. He looked after Daniel, then nodded and ran after Lyte. I ran back to the Bloodbath and saw Reiner and Felix still gathering supplies while Frankie ran to our house with Celestial and Farlon. I tried to catch everyone's eye and tell them where we were going, and when I saw they knew, I ran after Frankie. The rest could take care of themselves. Frankie and I would guard the weaker Tributes.

* * *

Avariella Hanson POV

This couldn't be happening. I'd already failed my allies. I was the Career. I was supposed to take care of them. Adair was dead, and I Starling die going after him. I couldn't even find half of us. The only ally I saw was Wyatt. He ran to me.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Find the others. Go to the forest," I said. The Careers would certainly stay here, and most likely the big alliance. There wasn't room for us here.

Wyatt started looking around with me, and movement behind a tree caught my eye. I saw it was Hailey waving her hand and nodded at her. For the moment she was safe, but if a Career saw her she probably couldn't outrun them. My duty tore me separate directions as I desperately scanned the battlefield for the others. Were they among the bodies strewn across the ground? Every second I stayed here meant danger for Wyatt and Hailey. My heart broke as I called it.

"Wyatt!" I shouted. I pointed at Hailey and started to run. He hesitated, then followed. We met up with Hailey and plunged into the rainforest. I led the way, heading uphill. Water flowed downhill, but I hoped the bottle I'd grabbed along with my knife would keep us until I found more. Water flowed downhill, but battles are easier uphill. Also, at the Bloodbath I saw there were some outposts hidden among the hills. Those would be ideal for camp.

Sure enough, we reached a clearing and found a stone hut waiting for us. We filed inside and sat on the dirt floor. Wyatt and Hailey panted against the far wall as I stared out the door, thinking about what to do next.

 _Who's missing? Adair, Starling, Willow, Elara, Dominique, and Myrtle._ I knew two were dead. How many more were? Elara was clever. Dominique was fast. Maybe they just got separated. If Myrtle was alive, she was with Elara. Whoever was alive, they would be lying low. I'd have to wait until night to see who I hadn't failed.

* * *

Haber Dasher POV

Excellent. Miller was dead, according to plan. Unfortunately, Bree and Alayza were too. I had to get the rest of us to safety. Hadley ran up to me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The city. It's safer there," I said. Chantal, who was gathering supplies, scoffed.

" _What?_ It's going to be full of Careers, even _boys._ You want to live, go to the rainforest," she said. Heidi, who'd found her way over, looked back and forth between us.

I didn't care that it was the Bloodbath. _I_ was the leader here.

"Excuse me? We're staying here," I said. Chantel smiled.

"Fine. Stay here," she said. She rammed her spear through my chest and I tumbled back. I fell against the shaft and it knocked me sideways.

"What?" I asked as blood started to pour out of me. Then it hurt too much to talk and I could only watch.

"The rest of you get a ten second head start," Chantal said to the others. Hadley, Heidi, and Emmeline looked at each other. Emmaline pointed to the forest and they took off running. _Ungrateful ingrates,_ I thought as I bled. _They're acting just like boys._ Chantal yanked out her spear and left me to die like a dog.

Then, just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Gordon walked by. He saw me bleeding out on the ground and smiled.

"That sucks. It won't be as fun like this. But I'll take it," he said. I prayed that I would die before he got to me so at least a boy wouldn't kill me. Alas, I lived too long.

* * *

 **Bloodbath and first few hours scenes aren't always in order, so some of these are mixed up. Haber was supposed to live past the Bloodbath and she sort of did, since the fighting was nearly over when it happened. It was just so perfect to do it like this.**

 **38th place: Haber Dasher- stabbed by Gordon**

 **Haber was supposed to die by a man. Therefore, Chantal wounded her but it was Gordon who did her in. She was obviously not meant to win anyway. I didn't know what to do with the rest of the Amazons, but only four were left and other than Chantal they seemed compatible so I left them together. Our thanks to Haber for giving the others a better chance.**


	35. Afternoon

Rapture Kai POV

We surveyed the wreckage and started moving supplies off the battlefield. Often the Cornucopia is the best campground, but this year we could camp in style. We were going for the giant pyramid in the center of town.

"That was awesome! How many did you kill?" I asked Diamond. I'd seen her throughout the battle mowing down Tributes. She shrugged.

"A lot. We probably set a record," she said.

"You all right?" I asked. It wasn't like a Career to be so unenthusiastic about fighting.

"Yeah. It's just more fun when they can fight back," she said.

"We picked off all the weak ones, so the rest should have more fire," I said. She smiled. We finished moving our stuff and watched the hovercraft come for the bodies. Halfway through another one appeared to speed things up, and we cheered.

"They're going to need a lot more soon," Kestrel said. He looked around our mossy shelter.

"Have you guys seen Gordon?" he asked.

"I saw him at the Bloodbath," I said. That kid was a natural.

"He'll come when he feels like it, and only then," Diamond said. I didn't care. If he was killing, he was on our side. And there was plenty of killing to do.

* * *

Felix Veaux POV

I sat next to Lyte and sorted out our supplies while he tended to the injuries. Aside from those who died, we'd all made it safely to our meeting point, and now it was the calm in the storm.

We had four piles: weapons, food, medicine, and misc. The weapons were already sorted through, since the only ones of us who took weapons were the ones that used them. The food pile was sizable, consisting of meal packets, cans of fruit, a bag of rolls, packets of jerky, and a can of nuts. Medicine was what Lyte was interested in, and whenever I didn't know what something was I passed it to him.

"Hey, need rubbing alcohol?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said as he grabbed it. He dipped a needle into it before he threaded it and started sewing up a slash on Reiner's arm.

"How do we look?" I asked as he worked.

"Reiner's the worst," he said. Those of us who gathered supplies were obviously at the most risk, but I got off light. Reiner's arm was covered in blood and in an Arena like this it was crucial to keep it clean. Jean was lying down with a head wound and Hunter was keeping pressure on a nearly amputated finger.

When I looked back, Lyte was already winding a bandage around Reiner's arm.

"That was fast," I said.

"I only put in two base stitches. The rest will come later," he said. He checked on Jean.

"Keep lying down and keep your feet above your head," he said. He winced when he sat by Hunter.

"How's it look?" Hunter asked as he held up his hand. Lyte stood up and took me outside.

"I can't put it back," he said. "It will get infected at best and septic at worst. It has to come off," he said.

"What?" I said.

"They'll make him a new one if he wins. I need you to help me," he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. _He_ was the doctor.

"It's hanging on by a chunk of flesh. It will stay there and rot unless it's removed," he said. I started to see where he was going and blanched.

"You want me to pull his finger off," I said.

"You're stronger than me. If I do it, it will rip. If you do it, it will pop. You can guess which will hurt more," he said.

I felt like I was bleeding internally as we went back inside and walked toward Hunter. I was one of the "nice" ones among our alliance. I wouldn't have that reputation for long.

* * *

Hunter Thompson POV

"So what's the prognosis?" I asked as Lyte and Felix came toward me. By then the pressure of my other hand on my finger had compressed the nerves and it felt like a terrible ache rather than a screaming pain. Lyte's face was straight and almost hopeful, but obviously Felix had a different story. They both sat next to me.

"Your finger is almost entirely severed," he said. "There's nothing useful left. It's only on by a bit of flesh." I could pretty much tell by the damage, so I wasn't surprised. We were trained for things like this.

"So it's not going to get better?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry," Lyte said. Then it clicked. Dead flesh was worse than useless. It could kill the rest of me.

"You have to cut it off, don't you?" I asked. Felix gagged as Lyte nodded.

"I'm going to have Felix do the cutting so it will be easier on you. I'll be right beside him to bandage the wound as soon as it's done," he said. I couldn't speak for a minute.

"All right. Do it," I said. Lyte selected a knife from the weapons pile and doused it in alcohol. Timber and Celestial took one look and left the building. Vera and Whyte watched with horrified fascination. Only Frankie was unaffected. Lucky stiff.

Felix was near tears as he took the knife. Lyte instructed me to keep pressure on the base of the finger as Felix pulled the flesh taut. My stomach churned as I mentally told one of my favorite fingers goodbye. Expletives coursed through my head as I waited for the moment I'd need them.

"It's going to hurt, but shock should set in pretty quick," Lyte said. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, knowing what would happen if I tried to speak. Felix smiled a parody of a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm a butcher," he said. Lyte offered me his hand and I braced myself. Felix positioned the knife underneath the flesh thread and pressed upward lightly. I closed my eyes and he yanked upward. The blade sliced through the flesh so fast the mortal, tearing pain only lasted an instant. I clenched Lyte's hand so hard the bones ground and he kept hold of it as he slapped a bandage on the stump. I looked at my newly light hand and couldn't reconcile it with the rest of my body. I almost had it better than Felix, though. He looked about ready to throw up.

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

We lost Caldwell. I knew I'd never forgive myself, but I had to help the rest of my allies. We grouped up and I lead the way to the rainforest. We could get lost in there, far from the Careers and anyone else looking for us.

When the cannons started, we stopped to plan. There was so much we needed to do, and we'd need everyone in the alliance.

"We need water and shelter. Water is downhill," I said. We started again and before long we found a muddy river running through the trees. It was a _rainforest,_ after all. There was bound to be water.

"This looks like a good place. Let's camp here," I said. "Does that sound good?" No one objected, so we dropped our supplies and stood in a circle.

"The first thing we need is shelter," I said. "Can you work on that, Asper? You know trees."

"Yeah, I got this," he said.

"Thanks. Can you help him, Apollo?" I asked. He flexed.

"Yo, we'll be done in no time," he said.

"I can get working on a fire," Calvary offered. "There's enough of us that it's safe."

"Good idea," I said. "Zach, can you start going through the supplies?"

"Can do," he said.

"All right. Alex and Natasha, can you keep watch? I'll go around and help everyone," I said. We set about our jobs and by the time the sun started to set we had a shelter made of branches and leaves, a neatly cleared camp and a can of soup cooking over a fire. So far things were going well. Soon we'd see who was left, and that would determine what we did next.

* * *

 **Well that was nasty. I didn't plan that, it just made sense. I put boys here to balance out the girls in the last chapter. Night's about to fall, but are the deaths over?**


	36. Eight Epitaphs

Tillo Peters POV

Oh, no. Alayza died. Boo hoo. Miller too. I was ready to make trouble if the Capitol insisted I really give those two my best, but I didn't have to. Even the slave drivers didn't care about those ogres. Rest in peace, garbage. Pity the maggots that eat you.

* * *

District Eight POV

For once in thirty-three years, there was no mourning in Eight. The only one that had ever cared about Miller was his mother, and she had a new pride and joy in her cradle. Alayza's parents pissed off a Peacekeeper, so those two never had a single supporter in their District. If anything, they had our gratitude. Thanks to them, no one worthwhile had to die.

* * *

Natasha Trent POV

At any moment the Anthem would play. Alex was gathering wood for the fire and I was out keeping an eye out for intruders. We didn't expect anyone to come, since there were so many of us, but we were prepared. If the Careers came for us there would be a massive battle. A lot of us would probably die on both sides, but unlike them, we didn't relish death.

The rain forest was peaceful, yet full of noise. Birds sang in the treetops and frogs and insects chirped in the background. The smell of earth and plants permeated the air. It would have been a wonderful place to live under any other circumstances.

I didn't know what I'd do if I had to fight. After what I did last time, I wasn't sure I even deserved to win. Alex wanted me to go back to take care of Tyger, but he could do it on his own. Maybe he'd be a better guardian anyway. I'd shown how much I valued life.

Something rustled in the trees and I tensed. If it was the Careers, all I could hope for was to raise the alarm before they killed me. But then, if it was the Careers, they would see I was alone and not be afraid to come out. So who was it?

I hardly heard the grass rustle again before I felt the knife in by back. I gasped as I turned around and stabbed back at him with my own knife. It hit his chest and scraped off his ribs. I started to scream for help as I slammed the heel of my hand into Gordon's nose. Blood spurted and he ran off when he heard my allies coming toward us.

"Natasha!" Alex cried from the undergrowth. He reached my side as I collapsed. It didn't seem right that one knife wound could cause this much damage. It must have hit a blood vessel.

Alex knelt by me and pressed on the wound.

"You'll be all right," he said, but I knew I wouldn't. I didn't care about my life. They were what mattered.

"I love you," I said. "Tell Tyger I love her too. Take care of her." Alex was crying. He was going to miss me. Tyger would too. That meant I was a good person after all. What I did before was terrible, but I could still be good. That was how I wanted to die.

* * *

Barley Sturridge POV

Hazy bits and pieces of memories sewed themselves together in my brain. Mostly I remembered pain and killing. Sometimes it was me dying, and sometimes I was killing. I remembered a girl with a sword, and another one with no weapon. For some reason, it was the weaponless girl I remembered killing me. I was back, though, and I had to kill her before she killed me again. I hunted through the thick trees, looking for the girl.

When I found her, she looked different. She was younger, and she looked so much less dangerous. She was scared, I could tell. She was standing between the trees looking for something. Something to kill me with, probably. She looked around her and hesitantly called out.

"Haber? Emmaline?" she called. She flinched, like she expected someone else to come. When no one did, she resumed looking.

 _She's looking for someone to kill,_ I thought. _She's calling for someone to come, and she'll kill them._ I had to stop her. My blood boiled to spill hers before she killed anyone else. She was smaller than I was. If I got to her before she found her weapon I could kill her. I was close enough. I ran at her. She heard me coming, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to run, but I wouldn't be stopped. I caught her from behind and threw her to the ground. She started to mewl, like she wanted the mercy she never showed anyone else. My hand closed around a rock and I raised it over her head. She started to cry out words I didn't understand.

* * *

Bree Maeberry POV

It wasn't a Tribute. It was a horrible monster, something the Capitol sewed together from parts of what was once human. It looked at me with _hunger,_ like the only way for it to live was to kill. I'd known I didn't have a chance, but why did it have to be like this?

* * *

 **37th place: Natasha Trent**

 **I wanted Natasha to die before Alex because it was the other way around last time. I'm also speeding up the deaths until we get to a manageable number of Tributes. I finished Natasha's arc quickly to ensure it was still complete. I tried to have her come to terms with what she did and realize she's still a good person. Alex is still fighting, so Tyger has a shot at having a guardian again.**

 **36th place: Bree Maeberry- skull crushed by Barley**

 **I knew I was going to forget someone in the Bloodbath. I actually marked Bree as dead but forgot to kill her. We all knew she couldn't win, so I basically killed her quick to make the story more focused. Sucks she had to die. She and Balee will always have that scratchy wall, at least.**


	37. The First Cannons

Diamond Kai POV

With so many Tributes I'd expected an easy first hunt. Unfortunately, it seemed we'd gotten most of the loners at the Bloodbaths and the alliances were somewhat large to attack just yet. Rapture and I hunted through the forest, but so far all we'd found were trees.

"Hey, I was thinking," Rapture said.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I was thinking whichever of us won, the other one can just come back and win the next Resurrection Games," he said.

"How do you know there's going to be another one?" I asked.

"Because one of us is going to die and Panem can't live without us," he said.

"Genius," I said. He had a point, though. The Resurrection Games were a humongous hit. It was inevitable that the Capitol would try again. But what if we were both in the next ones? I didn't know if I could bear to compete with my brother again. Honestly, I hoped if we both died I went first. I didn't want to mislead him again.

"Hey, what happens if we run across one of the alliances?" Rapture said.

"I think we can take the girl alliance. Other than that they're too big. We should wait for the others," I said.

"Maybe we could pick some off," he said.

"Yeah, if we get the chance," I said. We hunted a few more minutes.

"Let's get rid of Gordon pretty soon, too," I said.

"Yeah, he gives me the creeps," Rapture said. I knew we'd be taking turns sleeping that night. We'd have to watch out for the other Careers. They'd know we were a pair and we were the biggest threat to them. It felt good knowing even though I was a Career, someone had my back. I wasn't used to trusting my allies, but Rapture was my brother. No matter what, that would stay the same.

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

 _This is taking forever._

I just wanted to kill a few losers. Was that so much? I'd been hunting for hours in the nasty jungle. I could tell this Arena wasn't nearly as fun as my last one. It was wet and mucky and crawling with mosquitoes. My skin stung from the dozens of times I'd slapped at it. I was starting to get pretty ornery when I finally found a target.

Usually us Careers would head for the water source, but in this Arena there were way too many of them. I crossed a dozen tiny rivers before I saw a girl crouched beside one. I crept behind a tree and slid an arrow from my quiver. Finally, after all that muck, I was actually getting somewhere. I fell into the age-old stance as I drew back my arrow and aimed at the girl. She was far enough away that it would be a thrill to hit her. Maybe I wouldn't even be able to kill her and I'd have to shoot twice. I didn't know which was more thrilling: two shots or one good one. I was proud enough of my skills to hope it only took one.

It did.

* * *

Calvary Warsaw POV

I bent down and scooped some water into my canteen. There was no way we could drink it as it was, but after we boiled it it would be good as new. We were trying not to think about Natasha and carry on as usual, but it was easier said than done. Jay was taking it especially hard, and of course Alex was devastated. Since Zach was Jay's friend, Asper was a sweetheart, and Apollo wasn't a robot, we were a pretty sad bunch. I was the most functional of the group and I hoped if I put on a brave face the others would have some stability.

I filled the canteen and was about to stand up when a cannon sounded in the distance. I only relaxed after a few seconds went by a no more followed. Whoever it was, it wasn't a Jayhawk. The Careers must have started their hunt.

* * *

Hadley Kinneth POV

The arrow punched through me like paper and my thoughts flew to Skyler. That was how she died, too. Emma cut off her life like a wisp of thread. I remembered how peaceful she'd been and how her last words were encouragements to me. Back then, Skyler only had one ally. I was her only chance to help her family and I didn't. I'd failed again, but Skyler had such better odds this time. Alayza, Valerie and Haber were dead, but Heidi, Emmaline, and Bree all might win. Any of them would remember my old ally. Even Chantal might help her, especially since she'd given her word. She had the best chance of any of us, her and Emmaline. I didn't remember what had happened after I'd died the first time. If this one ended up permanent, I hoped I got to see Skyler again. Wherever she was had to be good, so if I was with her everything would be all right. Were all the Tributes from all the Games together afterwords, free from the violence and free to get to know each other for who they really were? I was about to find out.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

The Gamemakers must have been watching the Careers. The Anthem didn't play until late into the night. That might have been a good sign. Maybe they thought no one else would die until morning. I was supposed to be my alliance's moral support. I was supposed to sweet talk the sponsors and bring in the gifts. But this wasn't the time. The dead were about to show, and we all waited in silence.

The pictures started to show. First one, the loneliest number. Two, like a pair of fingers held up in a peace sign. Three, the strongest number for building. Four, a square. Five, like the fingers on my hand. Six made a half dozen. Seven faces that were definitely not lucky. Eight, a sideways infinity. Nine, my District. Ten, the base of all our math. Eleven, like the pipers in the old song. Twelve, one for every District. Thirteen, a baker's dozen. They just kept coming. Fourteen, thirteen Districts and a Capitol. Fifteen, as old as Peppermint when she won. Sweet sixteen. Seventeen, the syllables in a haiku. Eighteen, the last year we face death. And then nineteen, the first year we're safe. That's when they ended. Nineteen people who weren't safe. There were still more of us left than a normal Games. The odds were against us, just like they were against the faces in the sky.

* * *

 **35th place: Hadley Kinneth- shot by Kestrel**

 **In keeping with the normal pacing of canon Games I wanted someone to die by Career the first night, when they start hunting. Most of the Tributes were in large alliances, so I looked through the loners. Hadley was with the Amazons but she hadn't found them yet, so I picked her. Then I added Calvary as a red herring so the order of POVs wouldn't give it away. Hadley was strong, but there are a lot of tough players this time around.**

 **Next up is the cannon POVs, so each death will be addressed again.**


	38. Faces in the Sky

**Miller Thresher-** Diamond Kai POV

That odious boy. We all knew what would happen to him. I just got there first.

 **Sarla Mondins-** Daniel Mondins POV

Her face seared me and I turned away from it. Even inside the hut I felt its gaze. I closed my eyes and pressed against the ground. She was still there.

 **Alayza Mont-** Chantal Ivingin POV

A lot of the Amazons were already gone. A lot of _Tributes_ were already gone. I could win this. I could get farther than I did last time. I'd learned a lot by dying.

 **Mary Sue Brooklyn-** Rapture Kai POV

 _I can't believe that worked again._

 **Adair Outridge-** Wyatt Sparks POV

Why did they make Adair do this again? I hoped it wasn't as bad as last time. I'd wanted to protect him and knew I couldn't. I hoped Ava didn't blame herself. She was trying so hard to keep us all safe.

 **Cordin Magnetism-** Ava Hanson POV

I should have gotten to Cordin first. I was supposed to be the leader. Cordin was acting so strange before the Games started. It was like he felt guilty about something. _I_ was the Career. He had the least to be guilty about of any of us. He was just a little boy.

 **Starling Heights-** Elara Angelo POV

Starling was always so gentle and caring. We both had hard lives, but we'd come out opposites. I was hardened against everyone, while Starling wanted to lift everyone up. Someone like her could have made Panem better for everyone. The Capitol couldn't have that.

 **Ryker Merlen-** Hunter Dubchen POV

There was the boy I killed. I was a Career. It wasn't supposed to bother me, and it didn't much. I was never taught about the value of life, and I'd seen so many people died it was like nothing. I was more bothered that it didn't bother me.

 **Oakley Woodson-** Asper Fin POV

Oakley was cool. I didn't see him that much, but he was always smiling. He was smiling in his picture too, like he'd gotten the last laugh somehow.

 **Yasmine Jackson-** Erwin Jackson POV

This is why I was the way I was. I watched children die every year and every year I relived the murders I'd committed to save myself. Yasmine was innocent and full of love. Everyone was larger than life to her and life itself was an adventure. I locked all my feelings away and did my best to alienate people so I wouldn't feel all the hurt in the world. I couldn't bear it.

 **Caldwell Brax-** Frankie Disney POV

There was something strange about Caldwell. He was different, a little like me. If I'd gotten to know him better maybe we could have compared experiences. Meeting Caldwell meant there were other people like me, maybe even more. There didn't seem to be a place for us, though.

 **Mouse Parentii-** Dominique Rindelle POV

I was hoping Mouse would slip away in the Bloodbath. He was small and quiet, just like his name. We were so different, like night and day. Usually people say it's quieter without someone, but it was the same without Mouse. It was just lonelier.

 **Xzavier Thomas-** Jay Dallas POV

Xzavier was one of my men. I should have died before any of them. I tried to tell myself there were too many to protect and I was bound to lose one, but that didn't make a difference to Xzavier.

 **Willow Trill-** Hailey Falkenrath POV

The dryad was in the sky. But dryads don't really die. She turned back into a tree so no one could hurt her. She could have been any one of the trees in the forest around me. She was still my ally and my friend.

 **Valerie Fallow-** Heidi Garrett POV

The Amazons were in ruins. Here we were in the actual Amazon and we were a mess. Our leader was gone, our strongest fighter was gone, and Valerie was gone. I hadn't known her that well, but she was my ally. It felt safe with all us girls banded together. All alone, what were we?

 **Emmalie Bluebell-** Farlon Harlon POV

Last time Emmalie made it farther than me. Now we were even. I wanted to cheer or say I told her so, but that was too morbid. Emmalie and I never liked each other, but this was too much even for an enemy. I wished she was still around to cause me trouble.

 **Haber Dasher-** Gordon Spokes POV

Another drop of blood in my necklace. Another trophy to treasure. That girl's blood was so repulsive I almost didn't want it mingling with the others, but a prize is a prize.

 **Natasha Trent-** Alex Trent POV

I'd never lost my sister before. Last time I died first. This must have been what she felt when I died. I loved her so much I was glad she went first, if we both had to die. I'd never put her through this feeling again.

 **Bree Maeberry-** Emmaline Blythe POV

I knew Bree was gone as soon as she got separated from us. I was hoping for a miracle, that she'd show up in camp somehow unharmed before the others found us. The thing about miracles is that they're rare. For every one that happens, a thousand don't.

 **Hadley Kinneth-** The Amazons POV

"It was her," Emmaline said. The girls had been waiting anxiously ever since the cannon went off. Heidi started to cry.

"We should move," Emmaline said. She kept her voice tight to hide her grief.

"What about Skyler?" Heidi asked.

"If I win, I'll take care of her. I don't think you'd leave her either," Emmaline said.

"Of course not," Heidi said. She stopped crying and hardened her features. "She still has two chances. The odds can still turn."


	39. And Nothing Happened

Wyatt Sparks POV

A day had gone by without any deaths, and we were all on edge. Ava was about ready to burst. She kept checking outside for intruders and spent most of the day sharpening her knife. Hailey was the only one who was in her element. She had more stories than I'd ever heard in my life, and the Games were actually getting kind of fun. Even Ava was listening as she paced.

"Everyone wanted to go to Tzunuum's wedding," Hailey continued. "She was really sweet and humble. One bird brought some of his feather for her necklace. The bluebird gave some blue feather to make her gown. The cardinal gave some red ones and the oriole sewed them all together. The-"

Ava jumped up and Hailey stopped in surprise. I launched myself sideways out of Ava's path as she charged to the door, grabbed something, and held up her knife to strike.

"Don't shoot!" Dominique yelled. I sat up and saw Elara next to her poised to tackle Ava. Meanwhile Myrtle had falled back on her butt and had her arms thrown over her head.

"Oh, it's you guys," Hailey said, ignoring the near fatalities. Ava let go of Dominique and the three of them came inside.

"We heard you talking and were trying to see if it was you, since the Careers are in the town," Dominique said.

"You're lucky it _was_ us," Ava said.

"Yeah. We weren't very sneaky," Myrtle said. Just like that our alliance was twice as big and all of us that were still alive were together. Not only that, but now there were five ladies and one Wyatt. I was liking that. Especially Dominique. She was barely here and already she was brightening the place up. Myrtle gave Ava a basket.

"We brought some stuff," she said.

"Great!" Ava said. She spread it out and added it to our pile.

"What were you talking about, anyway?" Elara asked.

"Hailey was telling a story," I said.

"I should start over for you," Hailey said. She saw we were interested and began again. "Long ago, Tzunuum the hummingbird was a tiny, plain bird..."

* * *

Apollo Wilson POV

It was hotter than cooking oil in this Arena. It was also nasty and muggy, meaning we were all drenched in sweat. My shirt stuck to my skin and slid nastily whenever I moved. So mostly we didn't. When we didn't have to gather supplies or stand watch, we sat around camp and more or less relaxed.

Of course, I was thinking about girls. Of course, mostly Ava. I wondered where she was and how her alliance was doing. A girl that strong was probably just fine. Maybe our paths would cross. Even though we weren't in the same alliance, we were both on the same side, since we weren't Careers. _Oh wait..._ She wasn't _really_ a Career this time around, or else she'd be with the pack.

I thought about other things, too. The cold things I'd drink if I won. How the cameras must be on us even when we're "indisposed" and how some poor Capitolite has to edit that out. How different it was being in an alliance and not just with Pepper. How _old_ she looked. How Calvary was actually a little scary and if anyone in the alliance was going to kill me it would be her.

We had canned soups and heatable meals in our supplies, but none of us wanted anything hot. We opened a can of peaches for lunch instead. Then we heard the familiar jingle and watched a parachute hit the ground.

"It says 'eleven'," Zach said.

"That's like all of us except Calvary," Jay said. Zach opened it.

"It's a letter," he said. "It says 'stay safe'."

"It's for me," I said. Pepper just couldn't last a day without me. Since letters were free I was probably going to be drowning in them. Zach gave me the letter and I tucked it into my pocket. It was always weird being away from my sister, and even knowing she wrote the words on the paper made me feel closer. Soon I'd be able to see her for real.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

The Careers often preferred hunting at night, both for strategy and because it looked cool, so we might be safe for a while. They probably had wounds of their own to tend to, and Reiner and Hunter were coming along well.

"There are a lot more of us than there are Careers," I said. "Even if Lyte isn't much of a fighter, there are still a lot of us. And lots of us are Careers."

"I was thinking about that, too," Whyte said. "We definitely don't have to be afraid they'll attack us. We might even should attack them."

"We should wait until they've gotten weaker. We're content to lie low, but they'll want to keep killing. They're bound to get wounded or maybe even lose a member if we let them keep going. Then it will be easier for us," Vera said. Usually in the Games, the Career pack terrorized everyone else and only lost by mishap or exceptional enemies. This time around, the Careers weren't the most powerful. _We_ were, and we were practically a Career pack of our own. If we attacked with strategy and attacked well, we could wipe them out in one battle. Only then, we'd have each other left as competition. Even though I didn't identify with the morals of the pack, I was still a Career by training. I couldn't deny my survival instincts and competitiveness. Maybe the best strategy was to attack the pack, but I didn't want to face what would happen next.

* * *

 **I had to temper my urge to rush through the story and remember that days go by without death. I'm also trying to keep track of who I need to write about so I don't miss anyone.**

 **If anyone wants to know the rest of Hailey's story, it's a Mayan legend called "Gift to the Hummingbird".**


	40. Friendship

Jean Roberts POV

Cornflower had nineteen more pictures in her book. But then, they were already there. She probably didn't know what to do with herself. They haunted me, too. I knew what it was like to wonder if I really mattered and if anyone cared if I died. I'd found my answer long ago, but so many of them probably didn't.

It felt like we were in a stalemate with the Careers. They couldn't attack us with our numbers, and we didn't want to attack them because we valued our allies. They'd probably go ahead and kill all the others, and then we'd be left to fight whether we wanted to or not. For once, the odds weren't on the pack's side. By sheer numbers, it was likely the Victor would come from this alliance.

 _My life is never going to be the same._

Win or lose, I would never go home again. If I won I'd go back to the same place, but it wouldn't be home. Everyone I knew would be nearly ten years older. I'd be a stranger to my own family. Only the land would be the same. The land is always the same in ten. The flat plains and the gold-green grass never change. It was like that before the war and it will be for ages to come.

Another cannon came. We weren't even half done yet. Was there more pain in this Games or less? Were families mourning twice as hard because they lost their children again, or had they moved on? I hoped they'd moved on.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

 _Here comes trouble._

Dominique was talkative. Wyatt was a jokester. Put those two together and they stick like magnets. Except magnets stick to their opposites, so really not like magnets at all. Wyatt was regaling Dominique with his neverending supply of jokes, and she was laughing so much I was afraid the Careers could hear it from the Capitol.

It was almost too crowded now that we'd found the rest of our alliance. I was used to scavenging alone or with my family. It seemed like so many people couldn't stay hidden for long. Something was bound to happen, and I was restless.

Even though Ava was a Career, we weren't confident about a fight. We hoped to lay low and let the big alliance and the Careers fight, then take on the survivors. The only concern was that they wouldn't go along with the plan and would attack the weaker alliance, namely us, first. Ava was running herself ragged keeping watch, and she never ate. Where I came from, you ate whenever you could. Was she so rich eating was boring for her?

"Lunchtime," Wyatt said. I took one of the packets and held it like a present. What wonderful things those meal packets were. Instead of rooting through garbage I could just open a brown envelope filled with littler bags of separate dishes. It was like Christmas. People in the Capitol must have those every day. I ripped open the plastic and found a box of spaghetti and sauce, a sleeve of crackers, a packet of cheese goop, and three frosted cookies shaped like animals. Every package was different and was a wonderful surprise.

I sat by Myrtle as I ate. I couldn't imagine what brought us together. I was a survivor and she was a princess. What did we have in common? It must have been basic decency that made me take her in in the first place. Then she changed, so suddenly and completely. It wasn't that I rubbed off on her. She was much nicer and gentler than I was now. I was proud to be her friend, and I wanted it to last forever.

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

I went with Zach when he said he was going to fetch some water. Of all my allies, I was most at ease with him. He knew me before all this, back when I could just be a kid. We'd gotten into trouble together and gotten into fights together. Zach was more than an ally. He was my friend, and I knew if we were the last two I'd give my life for him.

The river seemed higher than yesterday. It hadn't rained, so the Gamemakers must have been messing with us. I bent over to look closer and Zach shoved me in.

"Hey!" I cried as I sat up on my knees. Zach was laughing like an idiot until I slung a mudball at him.

"Hey, you were already wet!" Zach said.

"Well you were already ugly," I said. I splashed Zach and he cannonballed into the water next to me. We wrestled and smeared mud on each other until we were brown as gingerbread.

"Weren't we supposed to be getting water?" I asked when we were done.

"Yeah," Zach said. He picked up our pot and scooped up some water. Then I saw something that stopped my heart and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Look," I whispered. Zach slowly turned and saw the massive crocodile I was pointing at. Only the tip of its nose was above the water from its spot in the middle of the pond, but the head had to be the size of a large dog. It was looking right at us.

"Let's go," I whispered. Crocodiles attacked by surprise. They never left the water. We backed away at the same time and kept our eyes on the thing. For two steps, it was still. Then it launched itself forward with a rushing hiss like a malevolent hurricane. We turned and ran and the ground shook. It wasn't stopping at the water's edge. I felt its mass behind us as we fled. Zach cried out and vanished from my sight. I turned back to help him and saw him dangling from the thing's mouth. _One_ of its mouths.

My mind rebelled at the sight of the thing's full form. Everywhere its body bent there was another mouth. Mouths instead of knees, instead of a bending tail, instead of spikes. Its biggest mouth was around Zach's waist and two of the leg mouths were pulling at either end of him, one with a mouthful of his hair and one chewing his foot. He was crying out and reaching for me. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out, but it was like he was sunk in cement.

"Just go!" Zach yelled. He looked more concerned for me than himself.

"No!" I yelled back. I wasn't leaving my friend. The crocodile tossed his head. Zach ripped like wet cloth. His torso followed the main head, but the smaller mouths wouldn't let go of their pieces. Zach's scalp lay in one mouth and his backbone dangled from the middle piece like a peeled fish. The last mouth held a mangled leg, and a trail of what used to connect the three hung under the largest piece of my friend.

I wanted to help my friend. I would never have left him. But he wasn't there anymore. There was nothing to do but run.

* * *

Zach Connouis POV

Jay wouldn't leave me. He always had to be the hero, the brave knight who would fight the dragon until the end. He couldn't kill this dragon. He had to leave. I knew he would only leave if I was dead, so when it came, I welcomed it.

* * *

 **34th place: Zach Connouis- Mangled by a cipactli**

 **I didn't have anything against Zach. I just had him selected as the one the mutt killed, and then I thought about how nasty death by that mutt would be. Since it's a Mayan Arena, of course I used Mayan monsters. Cipactli were up to 12 metres long and every joint was a mouth. That was too cool to pass up. Zach never died in my stories before. He was nice because he was lighter than most Tributes. It's nice that we got to see Jay more casual and friendly, and Zach was a good friend to him.**


	41. Young Love

**I had a big exciting chapter planned but I started with Dominique and it would have been too long, so it will come next.**

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

Wyatt was on watch. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I'd been waiting for this minute. I'd been sleeping with one eye open after I got done with my shift and Ava started hers. I watched her rouse Wyatt and lie down. When I was sure she was asleep, I sat up.

"Need some companionship?" I asked when Wyatt saw me. "If you don't, too bad."

"Nah, it's okay. I always like someone to talk to," he said. I sat next to him in the doorway. There was a gap between the trees where we could see the sky, and it was all terribly romantic.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been chosen?" I asked. As I waited for a response, I appreciated Wyatt's silhouette against the dark night.

"I like to think I'd have been an actor or something. But really I probably would have ended up like everyone else," he said. "What about you?"

"I think about it all the time. There are so many things I missed out on. In fact..." I trailed off and gathered the courage to say what came next. "I was wondering if you could help me with that."

"Is this something you can say with children watching?" Wyatt teased. If it wasn't so dark all of Panem would have seen me blush.

"It's not _that,"_ I said. "I was just going to say I've never had a boyfriend."

Wyatt put a hand to his heart. "This is all happening so fast," he said dramatically. "Normally I'd think you were coming on strong, but we don't have much time here. We have to act while we still have time."

"Thanks, Romeo," I said. Wyatt stuck his tongue out at me. I could tell even though it was dark, since he added a "nyahh" to it.

"So what's all on the bucket list? I'd better get started," he said. I scootched closer to him and faced him, putting one hand by his leg.

"First," I said, "I've never kissed a boy." I didn't have time to wait to be kissed. I kissed first, and Wyatt welcomed me. It was intoxicating and thrilling to know that millions of eyes were on us. I felt like the sultriest girl in the country as I wondered how many people were sighing with the wonder of it all. For someone who'd never kissed before, I think I did a good job. It wasn't slobbery or awkward like I'd feared. All in all, it was everything I'd hoped it would be.

The whole thing took about seven seconds. We weren't sucking face, just sharing a kiss. All the same, it was just dumb luck that we didn't get our whole alliance killed. If the Careers had come by, we never would have noticed.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

You know how creepy it is when you wake up and see someone's been watching you while you were trying to sleep? Whether it's your mother or a friend, no matter how much they insist that you were just _so_ cute, it's weird. I'm trying to sleep here and someone's making it all awkward. Frankie managed to be an exception to that. It was unsettling when I first woke up and saw him, but he was different. There was such a lack of anything threatening or predatory about him that it felt like he was just curious, not being a lech.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"No," I said. As usual, his stony face didn't change.

"I have something important to tell you," he said. I sat up and he shifted from his cross-legged position. I stood up to get some water as he folded one knee, looked up at me, and cocked one hand upward.

"I love you," he said.

 _What?_ Okay, I just woke up. Did I hear that right? I shook the cobwebs from my head and went over it again. Yep, he definitely said what I thought he said. He couldn't have picked a better moment. My hair was frizzed, my eyes were squinty, and I was wearing a stained uniform. Frankie Disney, Casanova extraordinaire.

Only then did I realize the gravity of the situation. How was I going to respond? I already had complicated feelings for Whyte. As for Frankie, did he even know what love was? Could I love someone that cold? He always acted so considerate. It was hard to judge him for not feeling emotions he couldn't feel when he acted so noble. Maybe he was even nobler, since he didn't get the feel-good boost most people get from doing something nice.

"Thanks," I said. Then I added, "Sorry. I was just surprised and tired. I don't know what to say." Then Frankie asked the one thing I'd been scared of.

"Do you love me?" With him, there was only one approach.

"I don't know," I said. Anything but honesty would be lost on him. I braced myself for his reaction. Even though I knew how he was, I was still afraid I'd hurt him.

"Okay. I'll wait until you figure it out," he said. He stood up and came with me as I grabbed a drink of water and went back to bed. I should have expected it. No matter what happened, no one could ever hurt Frankie's feelings. I breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time, I envied him.

* * *

 **Frankie has some character development that's outlined in his own story, "The Emotionless Tribute". Since it came straight from the horse's mouth, it's more authentic and I didn't rehash it here. The story ties in with this one, though, so his thoughts there apply here. I encourage you to read it and I encourage anyone who wants to add supplementary material for their Tributes. The more you add, the less I have to make 24 unique voices and stories for characters and the less they turn out the same. I think the only other Tributes with their own stories are Vera and Whye, and I'll find theirs so you can see them too.**


	42. What the People Want

Rapture Kai POV

We were getting restless. At least some of us were. Diamond didn't seem as bloodthirsty as she was the first time around. She wasn't soft or anything, she was just picking her battles more deliberately. Kestrel and I were itching for some action, and we couldn't sit still much longer.

"I can't take this any more," I said. "If we don't get some action the Capitol is going to get bored."

"Yeah. Let's go," Kestrel said. He started to gather weapons.

"Hold on, cowboys. Who exactly are we attacking?" Diamond asked.

"Whoever's in our way," Kestrel said.

"You do realize two of the alliances are nearly twice our size," she said.

"That's true. We'll have to look before we leap," I said.

"Whatever," Kestrel said. "Let's just go." As we started to leave, Gordon watched us from a corner of the room.

"Is he coming?" I whispered to Diamond.

"Let's hope not. He'll scare off the sponsors," she said.

"Hey Gordon, you coming?" Kestrel asked.

"I thought I'd look on my own," he said.

"Suit yourself," Kestrel said. I was with Diamond on this on. Better to have Gordon with us than against us, but none of us liked him. As soon as we were done killing the others, he was the first to go.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

It's hard to see on the highlight reels they show us in the Districts, but a lot of the Hunger Games is really boring. In between battles, Tributes either gather food or try to conserve energy. We had enough supplies from the Bloodbath and from Dominique (though we could have done without the soap they sent her), so we mostly lounged around.

The most exciting development of late was Wyatt and Dominique. We all knew what was going on before they told us, and now it was official. I was glad something good came from all of this, even if it couldn't last. After Ava left to "patrol the area" and Elara excused herself to "take care of business", I kept up the pattern and told the lovebirds I was going out to "get some air".

I had no plans of straying far from the hut, with all the bloodthirsty Careers and all. Wet leaves squished under my feet and I could smell the damp wood all around me. A parrot landed on a branch over my head and I flinched, expecting some terrible mutt attack. But no, it was just a parrot.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I whirled around and saw Rapture, Diamond and Kestrel watching me watch a parrot. They looked so happy to have a new target that for a moment they didn't even attack. I had time to scream before Rapture took out his sword and ran at me. I didn't have time to run, though, and in a moment I was bleeding out on the ground.

"Let's get the others," Kestrel said. They started off and left me lying on the ground, the life seeping out of me. I hoped my allies heard my cry, but more than that I hoped they didn't come for me. I hoped they ran.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

That was Myrtle's voice. If it was anyone else I'd be running for the hills, but a scream from Myrtle probably just meant she saw a garter snake. All the same, I went to check up on her. She sounded pretty close. She must have been sticking to where it was safe.

I saw someone moving through the greenery. "Myrtle?" I asked. Before the figure even moved I saw it was a male, and then I saw it was Rapture. I was about to run when I saw Myrtle on the ground beside him. She was trying to wave me off, but it was too late. Rapture turned and saw me. I had two options. If I ran, he would probably catch me, and I would die. If I fought back, I'd still die, but maybe I could wound him enough to drive him away from Myrtle. I couldn't tell how wounded she was. Maybe she'd live. It wasn't much of a choice.

"Get away!" I yelled. I ran at Rapture and managed to get to him before he got his sword up. I shoved my finger into his eye and bit his cheek. He shoved me away with a cry of pain, tearing a strip of skin from his face in the process, and I fell backwards to the ground. I was halfway to my feet when he stabbed me. I'd known it was coming, and I tried to get up anyway. Rapture was holding his eye as something leaked out of it, and he was whimpering. He stabbed me again, through the chest this time.

"S-so there," he tried to taunt. Then he shuddered, clapped both hands to his eyes, and ran off. I heard Diamond shouting in the distance and then the sounds of a fight. But that didn't matter.

Myrtle was trying to drag herself to me. I crawled closer to her and we met in the middle.

"Why did you do that? You should have run," Myrtle said.

"I would have died anyway. I wanted to be with you," I said. She was pale as death. I must have been, too.

"You're strong. You could have won," she said.

"I'm not going to," I said. Her voice started to falter.

"I'm scared," she said. I took her hand and stayed with her until the end.

* * *

Ava POV

As soon as I heard Myrtle's scream I knew we were under attack. I wanted to run to her aid, but chances were she was already dead. If she wasn't, I'd help her later. I had to protect the others. I ran back to the hut. Dominique and Wyatt were already up and waiting for me.

"Get out of here," I said.

"What about the others?" Dominique asked.

"I'll take care of them. Just run. We'll meet up later," I said.

"But you-" Wyatt started.

" _Run!"_ I shouted. The Careers would be here in seconds. If they weren't out of sight by then I wouldn't be able to help them all. Dominique grabbed a basket from our pile and she and Wyatt disappeared into the forest. I slammed the door of the hut closed and stood in front of it with my dagger ready.

I was just in time. The Careers appeared out of the trees and Kestrel pointed out the hut. They approached me in no hurry.

"All alone? Where are the others?" Kestrel asked. I noticed Rapture nursing an injured eye and cringed internally. Myrtle couldn't have done that. Elara had met them, too. I was endlessly grateful that Hailey was out "exploring". It would be easy for her to slip away.

"They already ran," I said. I glanced back at the door.

"Sure. They're definitely not inside," Kestrel said.

"They're _not!_ So you might as well just kill me and leave," I said.

"Easy enough," Kestrel said. I slashed at him with my dagger as he approached and he jumped back. He looked at Diamond and she joined him. With both of them coming at once, it was easy for Diamond to grab me while I stabbed at Kestrel. Once they had me they threw me to the ground and started tearing me apart. Luckily Kestrel favored a bow and Diamond's throwing knives were small. I was able to ward off the blows and slow the attack while my allies ran. Soon I was bleeding from a dozen wounds, but I forced myself to keep going and stall them. Minutes dragged by and I imagined how far Wyatt and the others were. It was getting hard to move and every motion opened more cuts. I knew I wasn't getting away. That was never the plan. This was a last stand, and I'd make it last as long as I needed.

"Hey," Rapture said. Diamond and Kestrel stopped killing me long enough to look at him. He was standing in the doorway pointing inside the hut. "They're not even here."

Kestrel looked so surprised I had to laugh. Diamond looked down at me with approval.

"That was good," she said. They didn't have to do anything else. My allies were long gone. I stopped holding myself together and immediately I was gone.

* * *

 **You all wanted an exciting chapter with lots of death. So be it.**

 **33rd place: Myrtle Bloom- stabbed by Rapture**

 **Myrtle wasn't strong enough to win. I loved her transformation and tried to have her show some weakness to show that people don't just change that dramatically overnight. She was still panicky and difficult, but she stuck by her allies. As always with this story, I needed to slim things down. I liked Myrtle and she's always welcome at future All-Stars Games.**

 **32nd place: Elara Angelo- stabbed by Rapture**

 **I don't know how Elara and Myrtle ended up together. Somewhere along the line they seemed almost romantically attached, and I would have gone into that if it was in their forms. Friends or more, they had a great bond. Elara loved Myrtle enough to choose to die with her rather than die running, and I'll miss them both.**

 **31st place: Ava Hanson- murdered by Kestrel and Diamond**

 **I consider Ava strong enough to win. She didn't this time because she put her allies first. If she was selfish she could be a Victor. She's also resilient enough to put on a last stand. I wanted a punchy chapter with lots of death. Originally it was only going to be Elara and Myrtle, but I knew Ava would die like this eventually, so I put her here.**


	43. Release the Kraken

**I want to warn you all this chapter is seriously icky.**

* * *

Diamond Kai POV

"It doesn't look good," I said. Rapture's eye was definitely ruptured. We had some antibacterial cream in our supplies, but I didn't know how to begin applying it. I ended up holding my squirming brother's head while I rubbed lotion in his weeping eye. Judging from his noises, it hurt just as much as putting sanitizer on a paper cut. I could only hope it was more of a cut than a real puncture. I always thought eyes were like water balloons- if you popped one, it just sort of leaked away. It turned out more like a really raw bruise, and I hoped the painkillers we had were strong enough.

"You really shouldn't hunt tonight," I said. Rapture ripped some fabric from his pants, doused it in antibacterial cream, and wound it around his eye.

"I'm fine. Let's just kill them and get out of here," he said. He was out the door before I could stop him.

"Where should we look?" Kestrel asked when we got outside.

"If I was in Ava's alliance, I would have wandered to the city. There's shelter there," I said. We poked around through the buildings, but there was nothing. One house had some wrappers from where Tributes definitely were, but they weren't there anymore.

"Let's check there," Kestrel said. He pointed at the giant pyramid in the center of the city.

"Yeah, that's definitely where I'd hide," Rapture said. Kestrel glared at him.

"Even if there's no one there, it's just cool. I want to see it," he said.

"It _is_ pretty cool," Rapture said. We walked to the pyramid and I saw a crevice cut into its base. It seemed to lead somewhere.

"Let's check in there," I said. If I _was_ going to go anywhere near the conspicuous giant pyramid, I'd go in the basement. There was a torch beside the entrance. I lit it and we entered the cavern. The air was fetid and damp. There was definitely someone in there. I pressed my hand against the wall and it came away wet. When I brought it closer to my face I saw, and smelled, that it was covered in blood. I moved the torch sideways and revealed that the entire wall was solid red. Nothing could get that much blood on a wall unless someone _painted_ it.

"We have to leave," I said. I wasn't about to find out what horrible thing was in the cave with us just waiting for more blood to finish its paint job. Kestrel started to protest and then saw the blood. We turned to leave just as something materialized behind us.

"Wait. It's Gordon," Kestrel said. In the darkness ahead of us, Gordon's form started to take shape. He was looking right at us.

"Dude, what did you _do?"_ Kestrel cheered. I squinted. Something was wrong. I stepped forward and brought the torch closer to Gordon. He wasn't looking at us at all, because he didn't have any eyes. The thing that was holding up his body was holding them.

* * *

Kestrel Hood POV

 _Oh god, what is that thing?_

It was a nightmare. A nightmare was in front of me. Gordon was lucky he couldn't see it. His eyeless sockets wept blood at the idea of the thing behind him.

The thing was dark and covered in blood-matted fur. Its hands ended in claws like long, thin sickles. One held Gordon upright and the other held a dripping shard of something terribly sharp. It just kept going up- its head was two feet above mine. _Its head..._

Its upturned snout hovered above a gaping pink mouth. Two teeth like Diamond's knives were in the middle, and they were flanked by two more as long as ice picks. Its catlike ears were ragged and thin as shells. Its papery wings were covered in arcane designs drawn in blood and around its throat I found Gordon's eyes, accompanied by dozens of others. I knew which were his because they were fresh and wet. The thing was primal and its dark eyes gleamed in the light. It was like a bat that never should have been born, or a bat that had been perfected.

Before I could understand what I saw, the thing attacked. It dropped both Gordon and its knife. _It wants to do it itself,_ I thought as it charged. It flew into Diamond, and there was a crunch and a rip the moment they collided. Its throat trembled as Diamond jerked and fell still. I tried to run past it while it was distracted, but its massive form blocked the exit. As soon as I was within reach it wrapped its wing around me and pulled me in. It held me next to Diamond's already dead body and opened its mouth again. Eight merciless teeth tore into my throat, and the thing fed again.

* * *

Diamond Kai POV

My blood poured into the thing like a child's bottle. The last thing I saw was my brother's face blanching in terror. He was going to run. I prayed he would make it.

* * *

Gordon Spokes POV

I entered the cave. It was dark and gloomy, and it felt just like home. I doubted any of the other Tributes would stay in such a place, but I held onto hope. Even if it was empty, maybe I could make it into my new camp.

I held my vial up in the dim light and pondered it. Maybe I'd run out of room. Glorious day. A breeze stirred the hairs on the back of my head. A very warm breeze...

I turned and saw the creature that made the breeze. I stood in awe of the wondrous creature before me. It was like my spirit became real. It was my brother, terrible and mighty. I saw the trophies around its neck and knew we were connected. Its hands reached toward my eyes. I honored my brother as he made me another of them.

* * *

Celestial Yeager POV

The Careers were hunting. The cannons went off within seconds of each other. I prayed that by some miracle they would get what was coming to them, but I knew one of them would win in the end.

The air in the Arena grew cold and the wind stopped dead. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge and I looked over my shoulder, feeling something behind me. A faint clicking noise arose from somewhere in the distance. It was high and thin, an insectile, predatory shriek. It grew closer and I cowered against the ground. I threw my arms over my head and looked at the sky. The moon was nearly full and it stood out, a glowing orb against the midnight sky. Then, for an instant, something blotted it out. Something terrible, all wings and skin. The noise followed it. I trembled as it flew overhead and slipped into the night. Something has happened. Something has been released.

* * *

 **I've been waiting chapters to do this. I've been chomping at the bit waiting to write this part, and now it's finally here. As soon as I found out that a Camazotz was a monster and not just a character from Silverwing, and as soon as I saw what that thing was, I knew it had to be this Arena and that there had to be a camazotz. What happened here will definitely impact the entire course of the Games.**

 **30th place: Gordon Spokes- Exsanguinated by a camazotz**

 **Gordon's POV was out of order so I could preserve the suspense of the chapter. Once I found out that the camazotz took its victims' eyes as a trophy, I knew that was a perfectly fitting end for Gordon. Gordon being Gordon, he was quite happy he got to die by his ultimate idol.**

 **29th place: Diamond Kai- Exsanguinated by a camazotz**

 **Diamond wasn't in the running to win since Sky won last time. However, she was a strong and competent Career, so I kept her around a long time. I planned for the camazotz to decimate the Career pack for a long time, and I only wish the pack was bigger so it could kill more. I liked Diamond since she was a remorseful Career and saw what her lifestyle resulted in. Rapture's still kicking, and now he's the biggest threat left.**

 **28th place: Kestrel Hood- Exsanguinated by a camazotz**

 **Kestrel was nice because I hardly ever get basic Careers. They're usually complex and unique and that's great, but sometimes you need a villain. It's always nice to have one Career that's just mean. He never died in my stories before, so I'll give him a proper eulogy. Kestrel was... nasty, mean, blunt, rude, and generally not cool. He was, however, strong and cunning. In a different Games he would have had a decent shot.**

 **I just realized nights have gone by and I haven't been doing the death reflections. I'll have to bunch them all together next chapter.**


	44. Second Round

**Zach Connouis-** Jay Dallas POV

 _Zach, you were my friend. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I wanted to be with you until the end. You were funny and smart and everything I could have wanted in a friend. I'll never stop missing you._

 **Myrtle Bloom-** Dominique Rindelle POV

We just ran. Wyatt and I didn't even check to see if the others were all right. And they weren't. They were all dead, even Ava. Now it was only us and Hailey. Without Ava, none of us had much chance. I wondered if they died together. Myrtle would have liked that.

 **Elara Angelo-** Hailey Falkenrath POV

I'd wanted to make my way back to my allies, but I didn't have any anymore. I was lost and alone in the jungle, as lonely as Medusa. I saw a light in the distance, coming from the town. It drew me in like a moth, and I watched for the Careers as I walked toward it. As for Elara and Myrtle, they must be angels now.

 **Avariella Hanson-** Apollo Wilson POV

Not her. Ava was beautiful, so strong and fierce. She could have killed any of us and outlasted us all. She must have found something better. I should have joined her alliance. After her face vanished from the sky, I'd never see her again. I made the most of every second.

 **Gordon Spokes-** Daniel Mondins POV

I steeled myself to see Rapture's face, but it never came. I was grateful. I wanted to kill them all myself, but as long as Rapture remained I was satisfied. There was so much pain and rage in me I couldn't even let myself die. Only when he was dead could I join my sister. I knew he was stronger than I was, and I would probably die with him. I would relish it.

 **Diamond Kai-** Rapture Kai POV

A while ago I thought I'd rather Diamond die first if we both did, so she wouldn't have to lose me. I regretted it- I couldn't bear the pain either. With so many of the Careers dead I had a great chance of winning, but I'd rather have her back. I made my resolve. When I got back to the Capitol, I was going to kill whoever designed the mutts. He killed my sister twice. I'd do my best to return the favor.

 **Kestrel Hood-** Timber Jones POV

So many Careers just died. Did they break up? Nothing else could have killed so many. Unless it was whatever made that noise. I shuddered. If that thing wasn't my imagination, and it killed the Careers, there wouldn't be a winner this year.


	45. Transcendence

Hailey Falkenrath POV

I stood in an open square in the city. Something terrible had happened, but I didn't know what. Three cannons went off in the last hour, then that noise. But something else happened too. There was a light coming from the center of the city. I drew nearer and saw it was coming from the top of the big pyramid. It drew me in and I felt connected to it.

At the base of the pyramid I stopped. Something else was there. I saw a crack in the corner of the pyramid and knew something was there. My spirit shied away from it and I hesitated. There was a tunnel in there and something evil was inside. It led to Hell. The devil was in there.

But the light kept calling, and I crept closer. I skirted around the tunnel and found the stairs on the opposite side. I knew I was exposed as I climbed, but it didn't seem to matter. Up and up I went, until I was in the sky and at the top. The light was brighter every step, but it never seemed blinding. It seemed more complete. I reached the last step and saw inside the room at the top.

A wonderful bird was inside the room, sitting on a golden nest. Its feathers were as gold as its nest, and each was outlined in dancing yellow, green and blue flame. It was as large as the biggest eagle and its black eyes were intelligent and friendly. It looked at me without moving, but its scintillating outline made it shimmer with life.

"You're the phoenix," I whispered. "You're real. You were all real."

The phoenix didn't answer me. It stood up in its nest and stretched out its wings. Light burst out of them and tendrils of flame shot toward me, but they didn't burn. They reached for me and slid over my outstretched hand like a warm embrace. I trembled in delight and euphoria as my skin grew translucent and started to glow in the same colors as the phoenix. It was choosing me, and I felt blessed like no one had ever been before.

My body grew lighter as the space between my hands and the phoenix's rays grew blurrier. I felt tingly all over as I seemed to shift from matter to energy and discorporate. The phoenix drew himself up and he was so radiant all I could see was his light. I was becoming something new, something bigger and more wonderful than anything I'd ever known. The Games were far behind me. I was becoming legend.

* * *

Daniel Mondins POV

Rapture was alone. He was as vulnerable as he would ever be. Maybe he was even wounded from whatever killed his allies. I knew he was in the city. I heard the screams. I took up my sword and started my hunt.

It seemed he was wounded. There was a trail of blood leading from the pyramid out toward the jungle. I followed it and before long, I heard him. He was muttering something, like he'd lost his mind. I saw him leaned against a well, panting.

This was no time for warnings or witty sayings. I ran at his back. A child-killer like him had no honor, and neither would my attack. He heard me coming when I was mere feet away and launched himself sideways with a terrified scream. I hadn't expected such a cowardly reaction, and when he saw me, he gained control of himself.

"It's not him," he said to himself. His face was pale and drawn, like he had bigger problems than me. Nevertheless, he was trained for anything, and his sword was up by the time I moved to attack again. He parried my strike and the force of his defense knocked me sideways.

"Monster!" I yelled as I attacked again. "Monster..." I started to sob and Rapture didn't know how to react. He drove me back and slashed my leg. It folded under me and I crumpled.

 _I can't kill him. I could never kill him._ I always knew it was true. I had told myself I wanted to make it up to Sarla. It wouldn't have brought her back. There was nothing left for me. All along, I hadn't wanted to avenge her. I had only wanted to save her. When that was gone, I just wanted to follow her. I dropped my sword and hung my head.

"Just send me to her," I said. Rapture stood for a moment with his sword raised. I knew someone like him couldn't understand that winning isn't always everything. A Career only knows life and death, and death is his enemy. It wasn't mine anymore. Either I'd be with Sarla again or I wouldn't be anywhere. Either was better than this. Finally, he ended my pain.

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

"What's that?"

We were all gathered in the doorway, looking at the light. It was coming from somewhere in town and it kept swelling until it blotted out the son. There was a pulse like a supernova, and it started to condense. I saw it was at the top of the pyramid, and it was pulling into a ball. I could almost hear its light and heat. Suddenly it shot upward like a firework, streaming into the sky. It seemed to vanish into another dimension, and everything was normal again.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked again. No one had any idea.

* * *

 **27th place: Daniel Mondins- Killed by Rapture**

 **I consider Daniel's first Games to be his true story, and this is more of a "what if" thing. It's better for him to die in the Bloodbath protecting Sarla than live like this. In a perfect world he would have killed Rapture and won, but this is the Games. He probably would have killed himself anyway if he had won. It was more or less a mercy killing for me at this point.**

 **26th place: Hailey Falkenrath- Absorbed into a phoenix**

 **Hailey is my favorite character of all my Tributes. I just love the sublime and wonderful aspect she adds to the Games. She wasn't strong enough to win, but I loved her so much I did something I've never done before. In order to be fair to all the Tributes, she is technically dead. However, I left the ending open. She was entirely absorbed into a phoenix, and the phoenix is still alive. If you're so inclined, you can take the interpretation that she's still alive as part of the phoenix, wherever mutts go after the Games. It was a perfect and metaphysical end for such a magical Tribute.**

 **I also added the phoenix to balance out the camazotz as dark and light. The phoenix isn't a malicious mutt and I don't intend to have him absorb anyone else. He or she is kind of just chilling in the Arena now.**


	46. Fish in a Barrel

Sky Levings POV

We were all hoping Daniel would die first. Really, he died at the same moment Sarla did. We tried not to watch what happened next, and we were glad it was over. Gordon was anathema to us all. We didn't speak of him or send him any gifts. A few people tried to sponsor him, but Erwin let the money rot. If we could have sent him poison we would have.

* * *

District Five POV

We preferred to pretend Gordon never came back at all. We also knew Daniel and Sarla were doomed. Wounds like this never heal, and then the Capitol tore them open even wider. We tried to say we were lucky to have Sky, but they were empty words.

* * *

Chantal Ivingin POV

Rapture and I were the only hunting Careers left. There were far too many of us with Whyte, Vera, Miall, Priscilla, Kazuo, and Hunter, but most of them were soft. The pack were the only ones that were a threat. Now that Rapture was alone, I had a great chance. This year there was no one like Pray, no one who seemed to live by killing.

I saw Rapture, or more accurately heard him, while I was looking for stray allies to pick off. I didn't engage him. There were a lot of Tributes to kill, and having someone else to help me out would speed things up. Also, I wanted to do better than I did last time. If I had to fight Rapture, I wanted him to be last. Dying second would mean I improved my rank.

I hoped Rapture found my old allies before I did. I'd kill them if I had to, but I wasn't looking forward to it. They were nice girls, and they trusted me. Sure, it was stupid of them, but it was sincere. It would be convenient if Rapture took care of them for me.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

Night was falling. Three Careers were down and things were looking up. Asper was starting a fire and we gathered around to eat and pretend things were normal.

An owl hooted. _Ooh, the Gamemakers are trying to be spooky._ Another joined in. They hooted back and forth like they were conversing, and then a third one joined. It sounded smaller, and its cry was thin and harsh. It was more urgent than the other two. _Okay, that's a little creepy._ Another joined in, and the forest began to fill with screeching cries. Lyte covered his ears and Vera poked her head outside the door. The cries blended together into a deafening cacophony and I rose.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Whyte said. He and the others started picking up their weapons. Then every owl fell silent at once. I strained my ears and heard a faint jingling.

 _What the heck, is it freaking Santa Clause? Oh. Oh crap, they went with zombies._

* * *

Reiner Ludwig POV

I sat up and stood behind the others as they crowded into the door. My wounds still hurt, but I could fight. At least, I could fight something normal. I didn't know if I could kill something that was already dead. A rotting corpse was running toward our hut. It had to be ten feet tall, and it wore an elaborate headdress. To top it all off, an owl's head was atop it's shoulders. The mouth was human, and it was smiling.

"Get back!" I gathered Celestial and Lyte behind me as the thing ran toward us, the bells in its hair jingling like a cat. It held an enormous battle axe, and it swung it with such force half of our hut crumpled. The roof fell in and I dodged bits of ceiling. I looked back at the mutt and saw its axe heading for my midsection. At least it would be quick.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

Whyte threw his trident at the mutt and it bounced off. The mutt clobbered him with its arm and he smashed into the remaining wall of the hut. I screamed his name and leaped toward him. I knew he was dead when I reached him. He was simply obliterated. I screamed again in rage and turned to fight the monster. I knew it would kill me too, but I'd give Whyte a fight to remember. The thing raised its axe and I braced myself.

Something blurred in front of me. The mutt's axe smashed into Frankie's chest and he pushed me aside even as he fell.

"Get away!" he cried. I started to bend over him, but he waved me away. The least I could do was grant his dying wish. I ran to Farlon and Lyte, who were trying to clear another exit from the rubble, and dug with them.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

 _This is definitely it. I'm sailing toward a wall at a million miles an hour. That's pretty badass, though- death by owl-headed smiling corpse monster. Stay strong, Vera._

SMASH!

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

We couldn't fight that thing. We had to get out. The mutt was standing in the doorway, though. There was no way past him. I saw Farlon digging at the rubble of the smashed wall and tried to make my way over to them. Miall ran beside me and stood between me and the mutt. It was only twenty feet across the hut, but we had to go straight past it. We were halfway there when it looked right at us and raised its axe. I took Miall's hand.

"I love you, big brother."

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

If we didn't get out _now_ we'd all be dead in minutes. I did what I had to do and shoved my painstakingly-made, priceless katana through the mud wall and yanked. The fragile wall disintegrated and opened a hole large enough for a small child to get through.

"You," I said, pointing at Lyte. He didn't argue. He couldn't help anyone that thing got to. He _could_ widen the hole from the other side, though. I shoved Lyte through and turned to Farlon.

* * *

Farlon Harlon POV

Kazuo turned to me and I crawled closer to the hole. I heard Celestial screaming behind me and horrible wet splotches as the mutt attacked. I was about to stick my head into the hole when something pulled me apart. Time slowed down as I looked back and saw my hips, with the legs still attached, lying a few feet away from me. Looks like my luck ran out.

* * *

Timber Jones POV

Kazuo was beckoning me from across the cabin. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't move. It was all too horrible for me to imagine. There was so much death I couldn't believe anything was still alive. The mutt turned to me and added me to the pile.

* * *

Asper Fin POV

They'd gotten the exit cleared. The mutt overlooked me as I crawled across next to Kazuo. He motioned for me to go and I shook my head.

"You," I said. He shook his head and motioned me through again.

"No," I said. There was no way I was going through until everyone else was safe.

Kazuo knew there was no time to argue. He pushed into the hole. His legs were just starting through when the axe hit my head.

 _See, it's a good thing you went first. You'd have died if you stayed._

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

Brutality and chaos filled the cabin. At any second I could be dead before I realized it. There was no possibility of defending myself. My only hope was the hole Kazuo cleared. I made a run for it.

* * *

Felix Veaux POV

 _Is Lyte all right?_ My eyes swept the cabin and I saw he was gone. He must have gotten out somehow. Asper's head exploded and blood washed over me. Celestial was screaming in a corner and Frankie was bleeding out on the floor.

 _Looks like I won't make it back, Calvary._ I couldn't even make it to the exit. I was going to die. So I might as well die hard.

I ran at the mutt and grabbed it around its waist. At such close range it couldn't use its axe on me, and it also had to stop killing the others to deal with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone slip out of a hole in the wall as I stabbed at the mutt with a dagger. It all only lasted a moment, though. Since it couldn't kill me with the axe, the mutt wound up and its fist connected with my face. My head snapped back, my neck snapped apart, and everything snapped off.

* * *

Jean Roberts POV

 _Bodies everywhere._ Blood puddled the ground so thick it splashed underfoot. I knew my turn was coming soon. When it did, one good thought came of it.

 _No one is going to forget this._

* * *

Celestial Yeager POV

I screamed like I'd lost my mind. I was pinned against a wall and the mutt was headed straight for me. My mind and body disconnected and my mouth tried to keep up with the terror in my brain. I held up my arms to ward off the creature and felt liquid soaking my face and my legs. The mutt stopped a foot away from me. He looked down at me and paused. Then he lowered his axe. He nodded his head and turned away. He walked out the door and I fainted.

* * *

Frankie Disney POV

 _What just happened?_ The mutt stopped dead in front of Celestial, smiled wider, nodded, and just left. It just _left._ Those of us that weren't already dead stared in silence as the mutt left like it was done.

I was done, too. I saved Vera, but I was falling apart. My chest was crushed and shattered. I'd bleed out in seconds.

"Someone get Lyte!" Vera said. She bent over me and tried to stop the blood. It was far too late.

"I love you," I said. I hoped my mother saw that I did good. Vera was crying like a baby. She said the greatest words I'd ever heard.

"I've never seen such love," she said. Then it was real. I really did love her. I wasn't a monster. I couldn't say if I felt anything at that moment. I was fading fast. But I stretched my lips back in that movement I'd never understood, and for the first time in my life, I smiled.

* * *

 **I decided to switch things up in this Games and have mutts kill a lot more than normal. In canon all those people died from mutts and such in the 50th Games, so it makes sense. Also, I couldn't pass up Ah-Puch the Grinning God of Death. This has been some of the most fun research I've done for a Games. There's also a reason it just stopped at Celestial. The only way to escape Ah-Puch is to scream so hard it thinks its demons are already tormenting you, and Celestial managed it.**

 **25th place: Reiner Ludwig- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **I made up my mind to freaking decimate the Big Fat 17-Member Alliance, so anyone I didn't specifically mark not to die died. Reiner was cool and he was nice. Lyte's going to miss him. Maybe we'll see him again someday.**

 **24th place: Whyte Roberts- Smashed flat by The Grinning God of Death**

 **Now we'll never know how Whyte and Vera's relationship would have developed. Some stories end prematurely in the Games, and maybe Vera is better off not knowing. Not many people like Whyte, so he wasn't going to win anyway. I never had a problem with him. I thought he was a fine Tribute.**

 **23rd/22nd place: Priscilla and Miall Piscot- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **I thought it would be nice if these two went together. Even though Miall was jealous, he really did love his sister. I always liked Priscilla and I appreciated that she found out there are more important things in life than training. I wish things had been different. Really, I wish Miall had won in the first place. Then Priscilla never would have gone.**

 **21st place: Farlon Harlon- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **Farlon kind of got lost in the mix. He wasn't strong enough to win, so I killed him. He helped make the bloodbath bloodier, so that was nice.**

 **20th place: Timber Jones- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **It's too bad Timber couldn't interact with Sarla. He was a nice young man and I thought about having him interact with Daniel instead, but it didn't turn out that way. I thought about having Daniel either kill him or take him in in place of Sarla, but he ended up too sad.**

 **19th place: Asper Fin- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **I had to kill Asper before second place so it wouldn't ruin the suspense. He was too nice to leave before anyone else, and he knew what was going to happen. RIP Asper, he was too nice ever to win.**

 **18th place: Felix Veaux- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **Felix had a better arc the first time around. I liked him and he was really sweet, but Tillo was always the stronger of the pair. She'll be stronger still and she'll get on without him, but she will miss him with the rest of us.**

 **17th place: Jean Roberts- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **I always liked Jean because Cornflower connected with him. She'll figure out what to do with his picture and we'll all remember Jean. He was a unique mix of stoic and emotional. I've never gotten another Tribute like him.**

 **16th place: Frankie Disney- Axed by The Grinning God of Death**

 **I considered Frankie to win. Instead, he gained something different. Since my own emotions are affected by autism, I have to constantly remind myself that it's okay I don't feel emotional love normally. Love is an action, and Frankie showed it. He loved Vera and she'll treasure that forever. Frankie's mother should be proud of him.**


	47. A Whole Mess of Cannons

Paul Olson POV

With all those chances I'd hoped one of my Tributes would come home. It's been a long time. Asper, Timber, Reiner, Oakley. They were too many to mourn. Even one was too many.

District Seven POV

Seven didn't take the losses well. There were riots in the streets and six of us were executed. They can't keep us down forever. For all of the fallen, there will be justice.

* * *

 **REINER LUDWIG-** Lyte Anderson POV

If I could have saved anyone, I'd have wanted it to be Reiner. He was like a big brother, always protecting me and playing with me. He never would have imagined hurting me even if we were the last two left. There were so many people I couldn't help. I wasn't going to live long enough to be a doctor, and I couldn't save people even here. There was so little I could do, and I hated it.

 **WHYTE ROBERTS-** Vera Busattil POV

For the second time, Whyte was gone in a heartbeat. Both times he died so suddenly I didn't even know what was happening. Now we'd never know what might have been. I'd seen the looks Whyte gave Frankie and how he always seemed more showy when he was around. Was he being defensive or was he being possessive? I wished I'd had longer to find out.

 **PRISCILLA PISCOT**

 **MIALL PISCOT-** Chantal Ivingin POV

What in God's name happened? It was great for me, to be sure, but what could do that much damage? Priscilla, Miall, Whyte, and Reiner? Did the Gamemakers let Death into the Arena? It scared me more than anything had since the Games began. The last opponent I face won't be another Tribute. It will be Death itself I have to beat to win.

 **FARLON HARLON-** Thompson Kirstein POV

It's all luck, isn't it? I was one of the worst Careers in the Games and I lasted longer than so many of them. Farlon talked a lot about luck, what with his past. I used to think the greatest won the Games, but even the Victors proved that wrong. Estrella and Hyden maybe, but Drone? Farlon was right. The Games were won or lost on a roll of dice.

 **ASPER FIN-** Kazuo Braun POV

What makes someone do that? Maybe I'd have given my place for Silken, but we'd known each other since birth. What makes someone give their life like it's nothing for someone they hardly know? I was in awe of Asper. He had something the Capitol and the Academies couldn't understand.

 **TIMBER JONES-** Dane Verity POV

I remembered Timber from so long ago. Those Games were ten years ago, but they seemed so much more important. Timber, Peppermint, Celestial... especially Celestial. She was the reason I'd slipped away from the Careers, seemingly just before disaster. Now I was alone, and her alliance was much smaller. Maybe our paths could cross.

 **FELIX VEAUX-** Felix Peters POV

Something was wrong with Mommy. She was always so angry, but now she wasn't. She was holding a knife and scratching the walls with it. She looked even more angry than usual, but she was crying. She was scaring me.

 **JEAN ROBERTS-** Calvary Warsaw POV

So I was the last one from Ten. Jean was an odd duck. He seemed almost penitent, which made sense for the Games. Something sure went down last night. All our chances just got a lot better. Who's even left that's killing people? Just Chantal, Dane, and Rapture? That's not so bad.

 **FRANKIE DISNEY-** Vera Busattil POV

What must it be like to have been Frankie? I understood being different and being alone. I understood his coldness because I'd seen it in Whyte's brother Gua. But I didn't know what it was like to be so _other._ Frankie was unlike anyone else in the world. He must have been terribly lonely. I felt enlightened and transformed for having known such a person. The bow and shield I got in our pile of sponsor gifts today had Orchard's name on them as well as Shelle's. Even after death Frankie was looking after me.

* * *

 **I miscalculated with Frankie. Last time around he was never very popular, so this time I killed him earlier than I might have. If I'd known he was so loved I would have kept him until the final five. It's not all about popularity, of course, but Frankie was also strong enough to live. Sorry about that. This was a definite mistake.**


	48. Contagion

Dane Verity POV

A day had gone by with no more deaths. There were thirteen of us left, and it was getting harder to find each other. The Gamemakers had made this Arena extra large to accommodate so many Tributes. Soon they'd find a way to herd us together.

Without the pack, I didn't know my strategy for the Games. I was from Four, but I never went to the Academy. I wasn't even a volunteer. I didn't feel the urge to kill other children or the thirst for fame and glory. I never wanted any of this.

I knew I wanted to see Celestial again. I tried to think of a way to confront her alliance without getting immediately killed as a Career. She might vouch for me. We never had the time to find love, but she stayed with me when I died. Maybe we could pick up where we left off.

The sun was dipping low in the sky. With luck, it would be another deathless day, but I didn't dare to think it. I'd jinx everyone.

Sure enough, I heard something. It sounded like it was coming from the sky. I looked up just as some man-bat thing smashed into me and crushed me into the ground. It felt like my face was ripped off before I even hit the dirt. It wasn't going to be a deathless day after all.

* * *

Barley Sturridge POV

Sky did something to me. She left a bomb somewhere and I must have hit it. She put germs in it and now I kept heaving. The Arena was freezing cold one second and burning hot the next. I had to find her quick before whatever was in there killed me.

A loud noise came from across the Arena. I winced as pain shot through my head. I felt sore and tender, like I'd been through a fight. It was hard to find the others in the dark, but I had to. They all had to pay.

* * *

Alex Trent POV

I didn't feel like getting up. No matter how much I slept I was still tired. It didn't help that we were sleeping on wet, sloppy mud and hard dirt. It also didn't help that we were afraid to sleep because someone might kill us.

"Hey sleepyhead, gonna get up today?" Apollo asked. I turned over.

"Are you all right?" Jay asked.

"I don't feel so good," I said. The others gathered around.

"Is it bad?" Jay asked.

"Is it contagious?" Calvary asked. She and Apollo scooted back.

"I don't think so. It's not that bad. I'm just sore and tired," I said. Here I was, stuck in the Hunger Games fighting for my life, and I had a cold. Lucky me.

* * *

Lyte Anderson POV

"Dang, it's hot," Thompson said. He was sweating profusely. I appreciated any talk that got my mind off Reiner and the others, but something was worrying me. Just five minutes ago, Thompson was shivering, and he put on a coat. That was weird enough in an Arena like this, but this change was very troubling.

"Are you sick?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something. Good thing Doctor Lyte is here," he said. I wasn't laughing. Tropical areas are full of more diseases than I'd ever heard of.

"Is anything else bothering you? Chills, fevers?" I asked.

"I have a killer headache," he said. "Feels like I have a hangover."

"Have you been feeling any fatigue?" I asked. This wasn't looking good. If it was what I thought, we were in serious trouble.

"Is it serious?" Thompson asked. He stopped smiling.

"It might be. We have to be sure," I said. "When did it start?"

"Yesterday the Arena seemed cold all of a sudden, and then today it was hot. I was also really tired," Thompson said.

"This is really important. Have you been getting bit by a lot of bugs lately?" I asked. My heart was already pounding.

"Yeah, stupid bugs. They're everywhere," Thompson said. That was it. I was about to find out how good a doctor I really was. I drew myself up and tried to look competent.

"What's wrong? You look terrified," Vera said.

"We need to move now. You have malaria," I said.

* * *

 **15th place: Dane Verity- Savaged by a camazotz**

 **I just realized after reviewing Dane's original story that he wasn't a volunteer at all. He just got roped into this by chance. Last time around his relationship with Celestial got more development, so I cut it short this time. It's hard cutting all these people, but I wanted the camazotz to be a constant and daily threat. I've also had the malaria planned for awhile, which is why I haven't killed Lyte yet. This will definitely set his alliance apart from the rest of the Tributes.**


	49. Malaria

Kazuo Braun POV

It came on like lightning. Hunter was barely sick one day, and the next he was barely alive. Shogo and Celestial were down too, and Lyte was running himself ragged trying to break their fevers. He ordered us all to cover ourselves with insect spray constantly- we had some left in our Bloodbath supplies- and to wear as much clothing as we could bear. He stopped his treatment for a moment to speak to me.

"They're all going to die if we don't get them quinine. It's the only cure. The Gamemakers must have planned this all along. It's progressing much faster than normal malaria, and quinine grows in this environment. It must be here," he said.

"So you want me to find it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Vera will stay here and guard us in case someone comes by. Quinine is just refined cinchona. I need you to find this," he said. He handed me a hastily sketched picture done with a stick of charcoal on the back of a packet of crackers.

"It has slender leaves with a vein down the center. There will be clusters of white flowers with pink centers, and they'll have five petals in a star shape. Can you do it?" he asked. Celestial moaned, and he looked back at her. When he turned back there were tears in his eyes.

"I'll do all I can," I said. They were my allies. Asper died for me. The least I could do was help them. And if I didn't, who would be left when _I_ was the sick one?

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

I couldn't protect them from this. I couldn't even protect myself. Everyone in my camp was lying in bed, tossing and pulling blankets on and off. The only one of us who could even walk was Apollo. The air was so hot it burned my lungs. I tore at my clothes and panted for breath. It was like being in an oven. Just having Alex near me was unbearable.

Every scrap of heat vanished in an instant. Ice covered my skin and I pulled my knees against my chest. My throat was rough as sandpaper and I coughed constantly. I felt Apollo shaking me and tried to ask for water, but I couldn't speak. He blurred in front of me as he moved to the next Tribute.

I tried to force myself to my feet, but it was like I was made of wet string. Nothing could be worse than watching my allies die and not being able to help them. We were all dying. We were some of the strongest Tributes in the Arena, but none of us could fight this.

* * *

Barley Sturridge POV

 _Hot. Cold. Burning. Freezing. Nothing._

Something broke inside me. The pain was gone in an instant and so was the anger. I remembered everything.

Sky wasn't my enemy. She was my ally. Those others. _Oh, God, those others. What have I done?_

I was a murderer. I was everything the Capitol wanted me to be. Did they do something to me? Did they make me into this? I prayed that wasn't who I really was. I'd never been like that. I was just a kid. I wasn't a murderer. I never hurt anyone.

I sobbed through racking coughs. I was too tired to get up and too heartsick to want to. I killed that girl. I filled her last moments with terror and pain. I was a monster.

The burning hot and freezing cold were gone, but I still felt something eating me away from inside. My brain felt wrong, like it was rotting. A strange feeling stole across me and I realized I couldn't move. I didn't fight it when the tiredness came back. I didn't want to live another second as the monster I'd become. Everyone would be safe if I was dead. I did the only good thing I could and let death take me away.

* * *

Heidi Garrett POV

Emmeline was trying to get me to drink. I wanted to so badly, but every time I tried, I coughed it back up. Everything was blurry, like I was half-asleep. She was saying something.

"How many fingers..."  
"Symptoms..."

"Water..."

I couldn't respond to any of them. I didn't know what she was saying. My thoughts were scattered and frail. How could it be so cold? It was warm a minute ago. My head was splitting apart and I was so tired. My body felt so broken. I was falling apart. I couldn't remember a time I didn't feel wrong.

There was someone named Skyler. I was supposed to do something. Was Skyler the girl bending over me? No, it was someone else. That other girl was shaking me and yelling. She splashed water on me and it felt wonderful. I licked it off my lips. It was so hot. I had to be on fire. I was burning away. I was melting. I was melting away.

* * *

 **14th place: Barley Sturridge- Malaria**

 **Barley was set to remember himself and to be heartbroken when he realized what he'd become. Malaria can affect the brain, so it came together here. Barley had the most unique transformation of the All-Stars and I'm sorry it happened that way. He didn't have to live with it long and even as he was dying he showed who he really was.**

 **13th place: Heidi Garrett- Malaria**

 **Heidi was a good Tribute. She wasn't overpowered, she had real strengths and weaknesses, and she had a personality. It's sometimes a numbers game who dies when. I'm glad she didn't die violently, although malaria sucks. Emmeline's still carrying the torch for Skyler. She'll also be missing Heidi.**

 **Anyone who grew up playing Amazon Trail remembers malaria and cinchona. It's oddly satisfying how often I use things I learned from either that or Oregon Trail- this is how I knew what a kinkajou was when I heard Paris Hilton had one. I've had this planned since I picked the Arena. Atala said most Tributes die of natural causes. If mutts are included, this will be my closest Games to that.**


	50. Fever

Chantal Ivingin POV

Two more cannons. Rapture must have been hunting. At least one came every night, and I didn't think that was him. Something was loose in the forest. I'd heard its screech and I'd heard screams no Career could cause. What it meant was that I was on a timer. Every night there were other Tributes left alive was a night I risked that thing coming for me.

I was almost relieved when I found someone. Evening was starting, and I hoped that if I gave the Gamemakers what they wanted they wouldn't turn the mutt on me. I had to make it to second place in order to beat my last score. Of course it wouldn't mean anything if I didn't win. I should have felt less pressure, since I didn't volunteer this time, but that wasn't the case.

The girl was talking. She didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, since she didn't pause. She was talking loudly, like she didn't think anyone else was in the Arena. I was about to throw my spear when I heard someone else. She wasn't alone after all. I crouched down to wait for my moment.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

"Next up on the Hunger Games: Lovebird Edition. Dominique and Wyatt are doing well. But where are the others? What is that horrible _screech_ every night? Are Wyatt's socks dry yet? All this and more coming up!"

I took a bow. Right away a parachute appeared. Wyatt cheered and I snagged it. There was a chocolate bar inside, which I handed to him.

"For you, my sweet," I said with my cheesiest smile. He took it, put it in his pocket, and took it back out.

"Surprise! I got you a chocolate," he said. I unwrapped it and broke off a piece.

"Oh my! Wherever did you find it?" I asked. I broke the bar in half and we sat down to eat it. Maybe they never sent useful things, but there's nothing more romantic than eating chocolate with your boyfriend. In a death Arena.

I was sure we both knew we didn't have long together, but we hadn't mentioned it since the attack. Life is short and love doesn't always win. We'd enjoy what we had and if one of us did win, we'd always have the Arena.

"So are they dry?" I asked. We didn't mention that part to the Capitol, but constantly wet socks did some terrible things to feet. Mine were constantly pruned and wet, puffy skin kept peeling off. In an attempt to combat it, Wyatt had hung his socks from a tree hours ago.

"I'll check," Wyatt said. He got up. _Don't mind if I do,_ I thought as I peeked at the rump conveniently pointed in my direction.

Something bumped into my back and I was knocked forward. I felt a pinch like another mosquito bit me, but there was a pink spear stuck into the dirt in front of me instead. I tried to get up and warn Wyatt, but the shaft kept getting in my way.

"Wyatt," I said. I'd meant to scream it. He still heard, and he turned. Then the spear ripped itself backwards out of me. It felt like it shredded me as it went, and it seemed to pull the life with it.

Dying wasn't something I'd never gotten to do. I'd been there before and never wanted to do it again. But I'd never died with someone I loved before. It was one more thing I got to do after all.

* * *

Wyatt Sparks

I only turned my back for a moment. Dominique said my name, and I thought she just wanted to joke some more. I turned and saw Chantal pulling her spear out of Dominique. No one could live through a wound like that, and Dominque was already dying. Her eyes were on me as she bled out.

Life came and went so fast. I couldn't even understand she was gone yet, and I didn't know how to mourn her. Chantal was already winding up to throw her spear again. I was too close to run and too far to jump her. There was only one thing to do.

" _Suck my sock!"_ I yelled. I made a fist and threw a slightly damp sock at Chantal. I knew it wouldn't do anything, but I also knew Chantal would have reflexes like a cat. Sure enough, she flinched back and batted the sock out of the air, giving me just enough time to jump. As I was still mid-leap, I savored the look of disgust she made when she realized what she'd just touched.

I had enough height on Chantal that I bent her backwards at the waist when I hit her. I heard the wind get knocked out of her when we hit the ground, but she recovered quickly. She hooked a finger into my eye and I reared back. She punched my throat and the wind rushed out of _me._

I'd never fought like that before. Last Games I was always the moral support. Death took me by surprise then. I guess even a nice guy can fight if he knows there's no way out. And there _was_ no way out for me. While I was still sitting up partially on top of Chantal, she picked up her spear and stuck it through my stomach. My chest seized and I spat blood, which of course landed on Chantal, grossing her out even more. Even as I was dying I could see the humor in it.

Chantal knew I was done for and was probably pretty sick of my immature humor. She wiggled out from under me, grabbed her spear back and left. Dominique was already dead- I'd heard her cannon go off as I fought Chantal. I dragged myself over to her and ran my finger through her hair. We never had a chance, but we made every minute count.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

So many cannons. Would we be the only ones left? As long as Kazuo came back, that was. I wished there was more I could do to help. Lyte was buzzing between the patients like a little bee, and there I was awkwardly patting people and dabbing their foreheads with wet rags.

"I'm back!" someone yelled. I jumped up and nocked an arrow, but it was just Kazuo. He threw up his hands and dodged to the side. I lowered my arrow.

"Is this it?" he asked. He was carrying an armload of flowers, twigs, and leaves, so many that they were falling off in a trail behind him. Lyte looked up and his face glowed.

"That's it!" he said. He grabbed a handful of the flowers and set them on a tarp from our supply pile, which was brimming with new things we were far too sick to use.

"How does it work?" I asked. Kazuo dumped the rest of the flowers and we crouched next to Lyte.

"We need to get it into powder form and get them to eat it," he said. Kazuo grabbed a rock and held it over the plants. Lyte grabbed his arm.

"You can't use that! It's filthy!" he said.

"They got bigger problems," Kazuo said.

"They'll _have_ bigger problems if you use that," Lyte said. "I made preparations." he dropped the rock into a pot of boiling water he'd started hours ago. I dropped two more in after.

"Give it five minutes and we can prepare the plants until then. The bark is the most potent," he said. We all started picking bits of bark from the pile and lining them up. As soon as the rocks were ready we started pounding like madmen. We didn't get powder so much as grainy shreds, but they were small enough to not choke the patients. It would have to do. Lyte mixed the pile with water and we started trying to coax the patients to drink. Whenever they wouldn't, Lyte rubbed their throats and they sort of automatically swallowed. It was neat and a bit gross.

"Are they going to be okay now?" I asked when we were done.

"I think so," he said. "Real quinine is more complex than that, but I suspect the Gamemakers wanted to see us figure out the cure and shot the bark with extra cinchona."

So the crisis was over, just like that. With luck the malaria was all over the Arena and all the Careers would get it. As for me, I was tired of death. I didn't want anyone to die any more.

* * *

Alex Trent POV

Something was shining in the sky. It was like a falling star. People were yelling all around me and someone was bending over me. It was someone big and tall, almost as tall as me. He stood up and vanished, and someone else took his place.

"Tyger? What are you doing here?" I asked. She knelt beside me and took my hand.

"You're so sick, Alex," she said. "You should rest." She was so beautiful and shiny.

"I need to get home to you. I have to take care of you," I said.

"You and Natasha took care of yourselves. I can too. I'm strong. And the others will help me. We're all a family," she said.

"I can't go. I want to see you again," I said.

"You will. I know you'll be watching over me," she said. The scalding heat came back and I grimaced.

"You're in so much pain. It's okay to go," she said. I knew if I just let go all the pain would be gone. I wanted to float away, but Tyger kept me here.

"You'll be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be okay," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I waved to Tyger as I floated away.

* * *

 **12th place: Dominique Rindelle- Speared by Chantal**

 **I realized the Careers, mostly Chantal, weren't doing that much killing. Dominique and Wyatt were long shots anyway, so I picked them. Dominique didn't get the full life she hoped for, but she got more than she expected. She seemed so much wiser than her years and she made the best of her life. She was popular and we'll all miss her irreverent humor.**

 **11th place: Wyatt Sparks- Speared by Chantal**

 **I didn't come into this scene with all the humor planned. Wyatt being Wyatt, he made it so. He balanced grim humor and raw emotion in his last moments. He knew he was done for but he stuck it until the end. He'll be missed as well.**

 **10th place: Alex Trent- Malaria**

 **With what little I know about Tyger from Alex and Natasha's forms, she'll be fine. Alex seemed a logical pick for the malaria victim from the Jayhawks. It was either him or Calvary, but she's so spicy I wanted her to die in a more action-packed way. Alex realized that the people he was fighting for, Natasha and Tyger, were both safe, and without that drive he didn't have enough to win.**

 **Final ten at last! The competition is heating up and I'm starting to decide who will be the Victor. Usually I have an idea from the start, but for the first time, I have no clue who will win.**


	51. Later Cannons

Chimera Ilium POV

I sent them all I could. Why did they have to die? One of them has to come back someday. Being an escort is supposed to be glamorous and happy. Why do I have to watch them all die? I wanted to make people happy.

District Nine POV

Farlon, Miller, Barley, Heidi, Dominique, Emmalie. They were so different and we mourned in different ways (or didn't mourn in Miller's case). We didn't speak of Barley. He never really came back. Farlon and Emmalie spurred a flurry of underground sabotage that nearly took down the town government. Heidi and Dominique were mourned quietly by their families. Every happy family is alike, but all unhappy families are unhappy in their own ways.

Demi Bottle POV

I have to change. No more silly fashions and manners. My Tributes depend on me. I'm the only help they have, and I'm sadly lacking. I needed to start learning. Time to watch the tapes and see what makes a Victor a Victor. Next time around, I'll be able to help them.

District Twelve POV

To no one's surprise, Tyger made it through just fine. With her criminal connections she started a memorial fund for Elara and Valerie's families. Naturally, it was funded by breaking into Mary Sue's father's house. They take of their own in the Trents' circle.

* * *

 **DANE VERITY-** Celestial Yeager POV

No matter how many times we met, we never connected. I never even saw Dane after the Bloodbath. I saw him for the last time as Vera decorated my face with the paint Chimera and Cornflower sent. He probably would have thought it was pretty.

 **BARLEY STURRIDGE-** Sky Levings POV

So that's what happened. Now that it was over, the doctors didn't mind telling me. If they needed a monster, why did they pick him? Why not make a mutt, or ruin a Tribute that was already cruel? Barley was just a kid. He was thirteen years old. I hoped they never forgot what they did to him.

 **HEIDI GARRETT-** Emmaline Blythe POV

We were vanishing. Only nine more were left with me. I didn't have much hope. In an Arena like this there wasn't much to invent with, and such a wet Arena made electronics dangerous. Without Heidi, I was on my own at the mercy of Careers, mutts, and the others. I'd last as long as I could. I couldn't say I'd win.

 **DOMINIQUE RINDELLE-** Chantal Ivingin POV

As contrary as it was, I felt sick joy whenever another girl died. Just the thought of Haber spinning in her grave again was satisfying. Except me, of course. I wouldn't be happy if _I_ was the dead one. But I wasn't going to be.

 **WYATT SPARKS-** Rapture Kai POV

Wyatt, eh? He was one of the last ones from my Games. Now it was just me and Emmeline. How did Wyatt last so long? He was as subtle as a sledgehammer. He was good for a laugh, but that didn't win the Games. People like me did.

 **ALEX TRENT-** Jay Dallas POV

I wasn't quick enough. The parachute came just as he was fading away. Zach's family sent it- a vial of medicine and a spear. They always were rich. I guess they went all-out. The spear even had a projectile head. It didn't matter to Alex, though. I tried to help him, but he was already cold.


	52. Final Ten

**Did someone say UPDATE SOON?**

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

I knew what was coming. It had been another day with no deaths yet. That was always when the screeching started. Whatever the Gamemakers let loose came out when they hadn't seen enough death. They were determined that not a day would go by without blood.

The forest dropped into silence when the sun disappeared. I strained my ears and looked over my shoulder constantly as I waited. It didn't sound like anyone targeted had escaped, and that included three of the most trained fighters in Panem. My best shot was if they picked someone else.

I heard the sound and sprang into action. I didn't know what the mutt was, but I knew some things. The sound came from the air, meaning it was probably a flying mutt. It was large enough to kill three Careers at once, so it was probably as large as a human. Anything that large would have a massive wingspan. I darted into a thick patch of bushes under a wide, tangled tree and started to crawl.

I wasn't a moment too soon. A shadow fell over me as the mutt hovered overhead and blocked the moonlight. It shrieked and scratched at the branches as it strained to reach me. I broke off a branch and struck upwards at it. I wasn't going to kill it, but I might drive it off. Its claws shredded the wood above me, leaving ragged grooves in the tree. It bared its teeth at me and I knew what I was dealing with.

 _It's a Death Bat,_ I thought. I wasn't familiar with the legends but I knew humans had a primal fear of vampire bats. I was so focused I didn't seem to have any room for fear. I calculated coldly as the bat strained to reach me.

It was going to get me. If I left the undergrowth it would be able to reach me. If it stayed here it would claw through the branches eventually. I'd spend my last minutes as a rat in a trap, watching the cat come closer and closer. I chose differently.

I reached a hand toward the bat. It seized it with both arms and tore into it with its fangs. I drew it back, leaving a trail of flesh where its grip had been. Blood gushed from the wound and I knew the bat had severed the arteries, just like I'd hoped. I didn't try to stop the flow. By the time the bat got to me, there wouldn't be a drop of blood left in my body.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

As suddenly as the malaria came, it was gone. We hadn't lost a single member, and I wondered how many of the recent cannons had fallen to the disease. We were all still pretty weak, and we sat around the fire sipping soup we'd cobbled together from leftovers.

"What's your talent going to be if you win?" I asked Vera. She looked off into the sky.

"I think I'd like to help people who don't fit in. People like me, Frankie, and Gua," she said. "The Capitol has all sorts of medicine and technology. Maybe they'll let me take some to the Districts. It will make them look good. How about you?"

"Shoot, now I feel bad. I was just going to say acting," I said. Vera cracked up and we all started laughing. I may have made it up for Kanu's sake, but I always did like clowning around. I'd seen the footage of my last interview and I would have been fooled if I'd been in the audience. I might have some real talent.

"What about you, Lyte?" Vera asked.

"Meat carving," he said with a straight face. The thought of Lyte holding dual carving knives and slicing up some fresh cow was about the strangest one I'd ever had.

"How about you?" I asked Hunter.

"I never thought about that," he said with wide eyes. "They should really teach that in the Academy. We're all supposed to be Victors."

"I never thought of one either. Maybe... _dancing,"_ Kazuo said. Thompson drew himself up grandly.

"I've had mine planned for years. I was going to be a stud," he said.

"That's nasty," Vera said. Thompson said.

"I'm gifted," he said. That just left Celestial. We all looked at her.

"What, me? I guess I would have been an animal trainer," she said. Hers was the most honest and heartfelt of any of us. Give her a single otter and she was happy for life. A stud, a butcher, an actor, a dancer, a psychiatrist, and a dancer. We sounded like the start of a joke.

* * *

 **13th place: Emmeline Blythe- blood loss**

 **If the camazotz wasn't nigh invincible, Emmeline would have been one of the few who could have fought it. As it was, she was the only one smart enough to thwart it. She died on her own time and escaped death by mutilation. She was also the first to figure out its attack pattern and the Gamemakers' motivation. If her strength matched her intellect she'd have been unstoppable.**

 **Doggonit, I knew I'd mess the placings up. Calvary, Rapture, Jay, Apollo, Chantel, Shogo, Hunter, Vera, Lyte, Kazuo, Thompson, and Celestial are left. For some reason I forgot Thompson in the list and I miscounted the rest.**


	53. Epic Fight Scene

Acee Hal POV

Emmeline was a supernova. If she'd been in the right Arena she would have won easily. Of all the Tributes I'd ever mentored, she was the most like me. Not in a narcissistic way- it was just that I was the only one ever to win, and she came the closest of the fallen. She was crippled in such a primitive Arena, and she still made it to the top ten out of fifty Tributes. If she comes back next time and the Arena is better, she'll be joining me.

District Three POV

Hailey's family didn't know whether or not to mourn. They tried to see it as she would have and told themselves she was still alive. Cordin's family was as quiet as he had been, and Emmeline's acknowledged the loss and moved on. Wyatt's case was the only one where people went to a "celebration of life" and actually made it that. He would have wanted it that way. There was black confetti and we all told a joke in his honor. He would have loved it.

* * *

Calvary Warsaw POV

There hadn't been a day without death for a long time. Obviously the Gamemakers wanted to speed things up. So did we, so for once we agreed.

It was starting to get late, and most of the recent cannons seemed to be coming at night. I posted myself on watch and stood by the supply pile while Jay and Apollo took care of other camp business. It was getting near the endgame, and we were all getting nervous. I almost wanted someone to come just so I could fight.

I got my wish and it nearly killed me. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I threw myself flat against the ground. A spear lodged into the spot where my chest was a second ago and my arm was at the moment of impact. It punched through my arm and scratched against my ribs. I knew it wasn't good for the wound, but I pulled it out. I needed to be able to move. A pink spear could only come from Chantal, and she'd want to fight up close if she didn't have her weapon. I tossed the spear onto the weapons pile and picked up a long dagger.

Sure enough, Chantal appeared from the foliage holding a dagger of her own. She looked at me like a lion looks at a wildebeest- I was prey, but the tables could easily turn.

"You coming or what?" I asked. She examined me and looked for an opening.

"I'm not getting any younger. Get on with it," I said. She feinted a charge and tried to stab my leg. I circled around her and smashed her with my good shoulder, knocking her off balance. She stumbled and I slashed at her back. She dodged most of my strike but I left a small cut. She rammed her elbow backwards into my stomach and tried to cut my throat as I bent forward. I leaned into her and hooked her legs with mine, knocking us both to the ground. We started rolling around, stabbing and punching at each other. She stabbed my chest with such force that the knife, which was largely blocked by my ribs, cracked the bones and nicked the flesh underneath. I grabbed her knife had and bent the fingers back until two of them snapped. She pulled her hand back and I stuck my knife into her leg. More blood than I ever imagined came out and her face grew grim. She raised her knife and stabbed down at my eye. I caught her arm in my hand and we strained against each other. I grabbed her throat with my other hand and we were locked inches away from death. I knew I couldn't hold out long, holding her off with my bad arm and squeezing the life out of her with my other, but I wasn't giving up.

Suddenly, it was like Chantal grew wings. She lifted up off of me and hung upright in the air. I was confused until I saw Apollo holding her off the ground by her neck. Her eyes were gaping and she was gagging. Apollo's arm was crooked around her throat and he was squeezing her like a watermelon. His muscles rippled and I didn't want to think about how that must feel. I'd never seen Chantal look absolutely panicked. She tried to stab Apollo but he grabbed her hand and held her fast. She kicked and scrabbled wildly for maybe five seconds, then went limp.

 _She's faking,_ I thought. I started getting to my feet and Apollo shook her curiously. She was as limp as a noodle and her lips were blue. A cannon sounded.

"She's _dead?_ You choked her like five seconds," I said. Apollo cautiously loosened his grip and let her slide to the ground. I put a hand on her and felt that the life was gone. She really _was_ dead.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked. I wasn't, but I had other things on my mind.

"What happened?" I asked. I moved Chantal's head to expose her neck and saw a purple-blue line running up it.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Apollo asked again.

"Not really," I said. I could barely stand and the words were a labored whisper. I couldn't seem to fill my lungs and I knelt on the ground. Apollo sat by me and looked for a wound to compress.

"It's inside," I said. I'd never know who would have won if me and Chantal had kept fighting, but I'd have had to move quickly. I tasted blood as I panted and it started to leak from my mouth. I couldn't hold myself up and I leaned against Apollo. It looked like I was about to join Chantal. But she went first.

* * *

Chantal Ivingin POV

 _This isn't how it's supposed to happen at all. This should have been an easy fight. Apollo was nowhere near us. I can't die this early when I was so close last time._

Barehanded strangulation was nearly impossible and took minutes on end. They specifically told us not to try it at the Academy. Always use ligaments, they said. Then why was I already feeling hypoxic? Maybe Apollo was just that strong. But it had only been seven seconds.

 _Not so soon. Wait. I_ did _beat my record. It took one person to kill me last time. This time it took two._

* * *

 **12th maybe: Chantal Ivingin- Collapsed carotid artery courtesy of Apollo**

 **Chantal turned out to be a bigger threat this time than last time. She didn't reckon on Calvary, though. I don't know who would have won, but Calvary gets partial credit in the kill. Chantal's femoral artery was ruptured and she might have bled to death even without Apollo. I consider his move like a football assist. Chantal ended up as a "villain" and they don't generally win in my stories (none have yet, anyway). All the same, she was highly competent and it took a lot to take her out.**

 **11th place: Calvary Warsaw- Collapsed lung and internal injuries**

 **This isn't the end of Calvary. She couldn't win because Sky won last time, but I have more planned for her. Her entire appearance in this story is just a detour on her route to her final destination. As such, it's hardly goodbye. She'll be back.**

 **I got to spend a weekend with the Marines once at a boot camp event, and one of the things I learned was a choke hold. They really do work that fast, as I learned both on the giving and receiving ends. We were also warned never to do them unsupervised on penalty of a Marine personally kicking our butts, since it's very easy to break the artery like Apollo did. It wouldn't have happened that fast if he'd been doing a respiratory choke, but blood chokes work lightning fast.**


	54. Breakup Part 1

Cornflower Fields POV

I didn't ever hope my Tributes would win. I always rooted for whoever was winning at the minute. That way I never got hurt. It wouldn't have surprised me if Calvary had won, and I knew if any of my Tributes did it would be her. She was so fierce, Jean was so sensitive, Bree was so harmless, Mouse was so young, Starling was so caring, and Felix was so sweet. Any of them would be better Victors than I was. I had trouble thinking of what to do with the book. In the end I penciled an asterisk by their names. Then the book wasn't even, but I wasn't supposed to like it.

District Ten POV

For some of the victims, we'd lived so long without them we'd learn to cope. Others were fresher, and they all hurt. Cash didn't connect with television so he was spared the sight of his sister dying again. The others saw it all over again. Even those of us who weren't related to them felt the absence of the lost children. That's what it felt like- like they were lost, like they wandered off into the fields and vanished.

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

It was almost time. Even with the cannons earlier, the mutt was almost certain to come for one of us. Maybe it was the same one that attacked us before, but I didn't think so. He never made that screech, and there were no owls around. It was something else, maybe something even more horrible.

The rest of the alliance sensed it too. Vera, Kazuo and Shogo were sitting by the weapons looking tense. Celestial was looking back and forth between them, seeking reassurance she wasn't going to find. Lyte was sterilizing bandages.

I was so nervous I wished I could just go to sleep up wake up when it was over. I knew we'd have to break up eventually. We were all dreading it and the question hung over the camp. A mutt attack might do for us what none of us could bear to start. I could only hope it killed Celestial and Lyte. I wondered if the other fighters were thinking the same. None of us wanted to do it, both because of the morality and the vilification that would follow. The mere fact that I considered that a factor meant I was already corrupted.

The wind picked up. Leaves swirled in the air and the night seemed to thicken. My hair fuzzed in the breeze and matched the chill running down my neck. We were prepared when the noise came, but none of us were ready.

A horrible bat mutt dropped out of the sky. It was like the Gamemakers couldn't find anything scary enough in this world and dipped into some other one. It drew itself up and leaped at the closest target, Celestial. As soon as it landed she had started running towad Vera and the others, but she wasn't close enough. It bowled her over and wrapped its wings around her, its body arcing over hers like a lion. I saw her blood splattering through its translucent wings as she gurgled like she was drowning. Her fingers scrabbled against the bloody marks as she thrashed. Her cannon went off before any of us could react. The mutt raised its head and looked for its next target.

* * *

Celestial Yeager POV

I loved animals. That wasn't an animal. It was a monster. It ripped the life out of me with a hatred no animal ever had. Animals, at least the best ones, are pure love. I was going back to wherever I was before. I didn't remember it, but I hoped there were animals to welcome me back.

* * *

Thompson Kirstein POV

The mutt's claws tore my throat to ribbons and I was soaked in blood before I hit the ground. I knew I wasn't getting back up. I never thought I'd make it so far, and death was easier when it came so quick. I did a better job this time around. I made it farther and made something of myself trying to defend Celestial and Vera. I didn't have a chance to win, but I played the Game as best I could.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

Vera was already halfway to Celestial when her cannon sounded. I was still behind her, too stunned to move. The mutt ran to meet her and she stopped him in his tracks by swinging her katana in a vertical strike across his chest. A devastating wound immediately opened, but the mutt barely reacted. It grabbed her in a horrible hug and its claws rent her hips and legs even as her sword was pressed between them, its blade sinking into the mutt. It opened its mouth to bite her, but it never made it. Hunter raised his sword and sliced it through the mutt's wing, shredding the delicate skin and leaving a trail of flesh and blood like a ripped doily. The mutt arced back and dropped Vera. She was covered in blood and could barely hobble out of the mutt's reach.

Without thinking, I leapt into the fray. If I left them to die, I wouldn't have a soul to survive the Games. I slid out my wazikashi and swung it at the mutt's legs as Hunter grabbed a handful of trailing wing flesh and yanked. Thompson cautiously stabbed its arm with his spear and the mutt grabbed him by the throat and threw him aside like a doll. It began to struggle under our weight and couldn't figure out where to strike first. An arrow flew into its chest and I saw Vera, barely upright and soaked in blood, holding her bow and getting another one ready. Hunter and I couldn't hold the mutt in place by ourselves. With one more person helping, Vera could get in the kill shot.

"Shogo!" I yelled. I tried to find him in the chaos. Lyte was sitting next to Celestial with his hands on her neck. That boy was hopeless. When I saw Shogo, he was standing at the edge of camp looking at us. _What's he waiting for?_ I thought.

"Help us!" I yelled. He didn't seem scared or hesitant. If anything, he looked blank. He didn't even have his sword out. He looked at Vera, then turned and ran into the forest.

 _He's leaving us,_ I thought. I shouted after him and the mutt struggled under my grip. It threw me and Hunter off and we ran to Vera to regroup. She shot an arrow into its leg and pressed her hands to her wound.

"Run!" she yelled. We followed after her and Lyte ran after us. The mutt squealed and started to hobble at a terribly fast rate. I heard it breaking branches and shrieking behind me as we fled into the night. I looked back again and saw Lyte, who had been in the back, was in the middle, and he was looking back at Vera. She was stumbling and barely staying upright as blood oozed from her wound. At least one of us wasn't going to make it, and I knew who it was.

* * *

Lyte Anderson POV

The mutt was barely out of sight. In the dark of the forest we could lose it and escape. Then I could take care of Vera. She was critically wounded, but if I stopped the blood she might still live. I looked back to check on her. She cried out and fell to her knees. I ran back and knelt by her.

"Get away!" she said, waving me off with one arm as she held the other to her leg. She kept protesting as I ripped my shirt and starting tightening a tourniquet around her leg. She was too weak to sit upright anymore and sagged into a reclining position, which was ideal to conserve blood. I elevated her foot on a branch as she struggled to sit up.

"It's still coming. It'll find us," she said. She tried to pick up her sword and it slipped in her bloodstained hands. I knew she was right. She begged me to leave, but I couldn't. Even if I didn't have a day of training, I was a doctor. Life came first, and there was nothing that could make me abandon a patient.

Vera was getting pale. I heard the mutt thrashing in the forest and knew it was getting closer. It might overlook us, but it didn't matter. I took some gauze from my bag and wadded it over her wound, leaning against it and pressing the blood in place. I felt the flow grow lighter and stop. There was a flurry of motion in the nearby branches and I saw the mutt break through the darkness.

"Get out," Vera whispered. She'd die if I did. I held the bandage in place and watched as the mutt swung its head and its gaze fell on us. I stared back at it and watched it come. Death was the enemy of every doctor, and I was ready for it.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

He wasn't going to leave. If I had any strength left I'd have thrown him away, but there was nothing left. He was bound and determined to stay with his patient and I couldn't save myself, much less him. Even as the mutt ran at us, I felt secure. It was like Lyte was protecting me and nothing could hurt us. All through my life, I'd felt isolated and alone in my strangeness and my inexpressible thoughts. It was comforting to have someone with me as I died. I took Lyte's hand, and he clenched it like he was holding the life inside never let go.

* * *

 **A lot of you have been wondering when the Big Fat 17-Member Alliance would break up and speculating that it would be brutal. This _was_ brutal, but not like you expected. The alliance is still somewhat intact, though, since Hunter and Kazuo are still together. They also might meet up with Shogo at some point, and that will be tense.**

 **10th place: Celestial Yeager- bitten by the camazotz**

 **Celestial really only made it this far due to the insulation of her large alliance. Her group was so large it wasn't attackable and the only way she could have died is if someone like Gordon picked her off. I always liked Celestial and tried my best to figure out a way for her to win the first time around. She was too nice and innocent, and the Gamemakers should have left her in peace.**

 **9th place: Thompson Kirstein**

 **It may be obvious, but I just forgot I didn't kill Thompson. He got lost in the mix and I only noticed he wasn't dead when I listed the final ten. He was never a strong Career and I intended to kill him in the Ah-Puch attack but overlooked him. I think he did some growing up and came a long way from the arrogant playboy he was at the start. He went from a crying mess to someone who made the best of what he had.**

 **8th place: Lyte Anderson- killed by the camazotz**

 **Lyte died before Vera, for obvious reasons. I'm delighted by how popular Lyte was and how much you all wished he could win somehow. I let him live way longer than I intended and planned this death for him long before I solidified it into a camazotz attack. When I gave him enough time, Lyte turned out to be (pardon my language) a badass. I'm sorry he had no chance here, but Jayman's using him in a story and he will eventually get a one-shot Victory in my compilation featuring every Tribute I've ever written. I'm sad to see him go and I mourn his determination and his selfless mission.**

 **7th place: Vera Busattil- killed by the camazotz**

 **Vera was less popular than I expected the first time around. I worried I wrote her wrong and did my best to give her a good chance here. I was glad to see she grew more popular and a lot of you were rooting for her. She matured a lot as she realized her mistake, came to terms with Whyte's death and faced her own. She was thoroughly human and had real flaws and gifts. She's welcome back into the next All-Stars Games and she has some fics written by her own author, so she lives on.**

 **There go the last girls. It wasn't entirely intentional- I did want a male Victor since I've done so many girls, but the girls remained eligible to keep things fair. Vera and Calvary were both huge contenders (if Calvary wasn't ineligible), but this time around a boy is going to reign supreme. Who's it going to be? Time will tell.**


	55. The Contenders

Toby Cash POV

Shifting colors and swirling figures. It was bright and silver a moment ago. Now it was green and peaceful. The people weren't making noise anymore and only one woman was left. She spread color across the ground and the lines pulled themselves up across the air and sky. I watched them in wonder and she saw me looking. She handed me a stick of blue and I added my colors to hers.

* * *

District Six POV

Lyte's family donated what little they could do a medical scholarship fund. The Jacksons got a visit from Erwin himself. He awkardly spat something about dead children and innocent girls, then slipped the family enough money to keep them fed for a year. The whole ordeal was rather disquieting, but his heart was in the right place. He also mentioned hearing Hadley yap about some Skyler girl and left on the next train. Hadley's parents withdrew from District life. They'd be back when they were ready.

* * *

Rapture Kai POV

At this point in most Games, a few days go by without any action simply because the Tributes are too spread out. None of us could afford that this time, not with the mutt. I would have thought I'd be charging in to avenge Diamond, but not against that. It shot me with terror I thought the Academy had beaten out of me. I loved Diamond and I missed her terribly- getting her back just to lose her again was like a knife in the back- but even for a sister, I couldn't do that.

Then there was the matter of my eye. Whatever Hyden and Azure were doing, they weren't paying attention to me. The antibiotics and bandages in my supplies kept me from dying of infection, but my eye was a weeping, liquid mess. Tears streamed from it and it was like my eyelids were sandpaper. If I wasn't constantly taking painkillers I would have been curled up weeping.

My intended targets were Jay and Apollo. Even with the recent deaths, the other alliance was still dangerously large and far too saturated with rogue Careers for me to attack. Apollo was large and sturdy, but if I got him by surprise I knew I could take Jay. He was canny, but he wasn't trained like I was. I kept my ears peeled until I heard the sound of flowing water. Where there was water there would be Tributes.

I stepped out of the forest onto the grassy bank of a muddy river and saw Shogo on the other side filling a canteen. He heard me coming and stood up. I saw his eyes land on my wound and he analyzed how it would affect a fight.

"Going to call for your allies?" I asked.

"I don't have any," he said. I wouldn't have believed the words, but his body language backed them up. He was tense and his stance was purely defensive. He was getting ready to run if he had to. If he did have allies, they weren't nearby. It was all us.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

I couldn't do it. I couldn't let anything come between me and Kanu, but I couldn't kill my allies either. I tried to force the coldness out of myself but it wouldn't come. When the mutt came, I saw my only chance to see my son again with any part of my soul left, and I took it. I prayed that Hunter and Kazuo would die before we met again. Abadoning my allies did something to me, and I didn't know if I had any compassion left in me. The next time we met it would be as enemies.

Rapture was a different story. His parents wanted this for him. They paid for it and pressured him through it. If they valued his life so lowly, I would too. He was a murderer. _Like you,_ my conscience whispered. Yes, like me. I could live with it. No one gets through the Games with both body and soul intact. I made my choice and I couldn't go back.

I took stock of Rapture before I attacked. He was armed with a battle axe and looked like he'd seen better days. We were still evenly matched, but I saw one thing I might be able to use. His right eye was nearly obliterated. With only one eye, his depth perception would be crippled. That might be all it would take.

I jumped across the creek and flashed my sica at Rapture. He cocked his head at it and moved back, proving my suspicions correct. He took a step forward and swung his axe at me, missing by a foot. If I kept out of arm's length whenever I was attacking, he wouldn't be able to see me well enough to judge his blows. I crooked my wrist and held my blade at an odd angle to further confuse him. He countered my strategy by rushing at me with his axe outstretched, knowing it was longer than my sica and he could reach me before I reached him. When I tried to sidestep him, he pulled his blade in and around, scoring it across my side. I brought my sica down on his axe hand and laid it open to the bone. He transferred his grip to the other hand and shoved the head of the axe at my stomach. He tried to hook my foot with his and I stumbled back out of reach. He aimed the head at me again and stepped back into fighting range. I grabbed the shaft and pushed it upwards, inches away from my temple. At the same time, I twisted the blade of my sword sideways and stuck it between his ribs. It went through him like a skewer and I knew I'd found my exact mark- his heart was ruptured. He tried to pull the axe into my head as he lost control of his hand. I shoved it away and pulled my blade out to let the blood flow. The calculated coldness of the action hit me and I shuddered at what I'd become.

Rapture's cannon sounded in seconds. It didn't matter when he was officially dead anyway. He wasn't getting back up, so let the cannon sound. As I stood over his body feeling nothing but resignation, I reflected on what it meant for me. I was everything I hoped Kanu never became. I was a killer of children and I was the Career the others would dread. I was broken and lifeless, a body that sold its soul for what it loved.

* * *

Apollo Wilson POV

Pepper was watching me cry like a baby. It was embarrassing and I couldn't imagine how she could think less of me. I'd never killed anyone before. It was terrible and I hated it. How did Pepper do it? She was so much stronger than I was. I wasn't used to thinking about such deep and meaningful things. I was a goofy flirt. I picked apples and I joked with Pepper. I didn't fight and kill. I was scared and guilty and I wanted to go home.

Jay was trying to comfort me, but it didn't help. He wouldn't understand. He hadn't killed anyone in the whole Games. He was still clean and noble. He was still a good person. I wasn't anymore. I knew Pepper would still love me, but could anyone else? How could I live with myself?

"You had to," Jay said again. There were only so many things to say to comfort a murderer. He looked up and pointed.

"Look! A sponsor! Maybe it's something awesome like candy," he said. He played up the whole thing like it was Christmas, trying to cheer me up. He snagged the parachute and read the label.

"It's for you," he said. I saw my name printed in block letters: **APOLLO.** It could only be a letter from Peppermint. Eleven's funds must have been wiped after the shooting spear thing Jay got earlier. I slid open the package and took out the paper.

 _I understand. Now we're together in this too. Sucks, don't it? There's only a few things I can tell you. It's not your fault. You know whose fault it is. I still love you and I'm going mad watching you hurt like this. Most of all, forgive yourself. No one else will do it for you. I love you._

 _Pepper_

I crunched the paper against my chest like it was Pepper and not a sheet of paper. "I love you too," I said. My voice cracked like crazy and my nose was running. All of Panem was watching me and I wanted to disappear. I didn't want Pepper to know how scared I was. The closer I got, the more I worried I wouldn't make it. I knew wherever Pepper was she was just as scared. I wanted to be with her even as I dreaded what that would take. I wanted to live. It was too scary to imagine.

* * *

 **It's hard to write Toby's POVs when he's high as a kite.**

 **6th place: Rapture Kai- stabbed by Kazuo**

 **Rapture wasn't eligible since his submitter was Sky's, but he ended up as one of the major villains and definitely kept the story moving. I think he learned a lot when Diamond died and he was convenient for me since he was a more conventional Career. Villains don't win in my stories because I don't want to read about the bad guy winning. Rapture fulfilled his function and the story would have been duller without him.**

 **We got some important business to attend to. For the first time since I started writing, I have no idea who should win. I decided to ask for your input so I can see what you want. These are your stories as much as mine and it's important that I don't waste your time picking a Victor no one wants. I planned this final five a while back, and from here I need you. I'd like you to tell me:**

 **Who you think should win**

 **Why they should win**

 **How they should win**

 **From this I can eliminate any completely unpopular Tributes and get some ideas for a cool climax. You can send in the ideas however but PMs are nice in case you want to totally trash a Tribute without hurting the creator's feelings. I'll wait a while for responses and start crafting while I wait, since I know the statuses of a few Tributes.**


	56. Painful Cuts

**I took into consideration all your input and I think I found something we can all support. I'll also monitor the response to this chapter and the next one to see if opinions change.**

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

The Games would go on maybe three more days. Maybe two, and maybe one. Apollo and I watched the sun. I couldn't tell if it was going too fast or too slow. It was midway between noon and sunset. We had anywhere from three to six hours before the mutt came for someone. I wanted to rouse my troops and tell Apollo everything would be okay, but I couldn't. The mutt would take whoever it came for. I'd either die or I'd lose my last ally. I was coming to realize none of us had any control over the Games. Something unfathomable chose the Victor. Only a few of us, like Pray, could make that force question itself.

Apollo was already devastated over what happened to Chantel. If I said anything remotely related to the Games I'd break down too, and then we'd be useless. I pretended we were watching a peaceful sunset and tried to smile.

"There's a good chance one of us will see home again," I said. "It's a beautiful District."

"I always liked the orange groves the most," Apollo said. "When the day first started and the sun was barely up, they were so bright and colorful." I'd mostly worked in town, since Zach's dad wanted me to go into politics, but I did my time in the fields as well.

"It was hot and miserable and exhausting, but it wasn't all bad. When the water carriers used to come it was like drinking the finest wine in the world," I said.

"Yeah," Apollo said. I felt my chances slipping away with the sun and my heart darkened with the sky.

"Hey, Apollo?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"If you get back, make it special, okay? Go see all the pretty things and make it worthwhile," I said.

"You too," he said. "This is so corny, but try to live the way I never got to, you know?"

"I know," I said. I wanted to win and I wanted to live, but I couldn't bring myself to think anything negative about Apollo. He was wracked with remorse for the sins of the Capitol and he loved his sister like no one I'd ever seen. I wouldn't have picked myself over him, but I knew I'd fight to live anyway.

I never heard Shogo coming. We were sitting on packed dirt and he must have snuck right up. All I knew was the pain of a sword slicing through my back. I tried to turn around and push Apollo away, but he was on his own. I was already fading away. Life was so fragile, like a tiny flame. I had so much I needed to do, and I wasn't going to do any of it. I tried to hold the blood and life inside me and knew I'd done my best. No one could fault my Game- not Apollo, not Shogo, not Zach and his father, and no one back home. Eleven might still have a Victor, and I wished for nothing else.

* * *

Apollo Wilson POV

One moment Jay was sitting next to me and the next he was dead. Shogo had his sword back out before I was even upright. I barely jumped back and avoided his second strike.

 _This is it._ I couldn't fight a Career with a sword. Not barehanded and alone. I put up my hands to do my best, and all I could think about was how safe Pepper was and how glad I was. Despair and resignation reigned over me and I backed away as Shogo advanced.

"I just want to see her again," I said. "I love her so much." Shogo's face was blank and he shuddered as he stepped forward. I knew he wouldn't have any mercy, but there was also no rage in his eyes. He didn't like this any more than I did.

"Whatever happens, make it easy for her," I said. _Kill me quick, leave my body in one piece._ Not for me. I didn't care and dead was dead. Pepper couldn't bear watching me bleed out and fade away again. She'd hold out hope until the last minute. Even mourning isn't as painful as shattered hope.

Shogo took aim with care. My reach was longer than his and if he did make a mistake, he'd pay for it. I collected myself and made my peace as I waited for his strike. No matter how much it hurt, I wanted Pepper to think I died easy. There couldn't be any struggling or cries.

When Shogo made his move, it was everything I hope for. He lowered his arm and stabbed up into my stomach and under my ribs. I felt my insides splitting apart and new the damage was total and hidden at the same time. Only a tiny entry wound dripped blood as I fell. I barely had to fake anything. It only lasted a few seconds. I told Pepper I loved her as long as I could move my mouth. When I couldn't do that, I told her with my mind. When I couldn't do that, I was gone.

* * *

 **I don't like this any more than you do. Rest assured I have more in store.**

 **5th place: Jay Dallas- Stabbed by Shogo**

 **I liked Jay. He wasn't larger than life and he was a good, normal guy. I purposefully kept him until the final five to give him a real shot at winning. The feedback on Jay was the same across the board. Everyone liked him but everyone had someone they liked more. That said, fifth place out of fifty-four is a fantastic rank and definitely proves that last Games was a fluke. I know it doesn't mean much because he still didn't win, but he's in another fic and he will get a victory in my one-shot fic.**

 **4th place: Apollo Wilson- Stabbed by Shogo**

 **I had a hard time with this one. I wanted Apollo to win, but you reminded me that not all stories are black and white and that Peppermint is a great character on her own. Finally, I decided to have my cake and eat it too. While I plan to retain the Victor of this Games in my other stories, I don't plan to have Peppermint ever mention Apollo being in the Games. I'll treat it like his second death never happened and she only lost him once. Furthermore, my one-shot fics are all separate continuities. When Apollo gets his victory it will be during this Games, not his first, and he and Pepper will get their happy ending there. I'm truly crushed to let Apollo go and I don't look forward to writing Pepper's reaction.**


	57. Measure of a Man

Lysanius Tetrarch, Capitol Peacekeeper POV

Two other Peacekeepers and I cowered beside the open doorframe leading to the District Eleven screening room. The entire floor was shaking and screams like I'd never heard were blasting from the room. A concerned Capitolite had called in a suspected domestic disturbance, but we knew what it was right away.

Victor Peppermint Wilson was visible through the glass walls and it was terrifying. She threw a goblet at the panoramic window and it shattered, adding to the pile of shards already on the floor. The room's television was face down on the ground, billowing smoke and with a chair on top of it. Peppermint's hands were covered in blood as she picked up another glass. She was screaming and crying and wailing all at once and every vein and muscle in her body seemed stretched to their limits. The noise was like a shrieking train and a lonely wolf. She flung the glass, then sank to her knees and leaned forward until her head touched the ground. She balled her fists in front of her eyes and trembled as she sobbed.

District Eleven POV

Everything was off-balance when Jay died again. Zach was supposed to succeed his father as mayor and Jay was the backup. With both of them gone, power struggles shook the District and Peacekeepers had to come and restore order. We had all thought Apollo would win and the shock silenced us all for some time. Everyone mourns differently, and Peppermint went about it in her own way. She dealt with the pain by talking about Apollo to whoever would listen. She told Orchard every memory and story they'd had for years. We could see the pain as she talked, but it seemed to lessen each time, like it was bleeding out of her. She was strong. She'd get through it. It broke out hearts that she had to.

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

Either Shogo or Rapture was already dead. Whoever was left was certainly looking for us, and we weren't waiting to be found. We didn't want the Games to take another day either. Maybe we'd get lucky and the mutt would take the other Tribute, but then, it would hardly be lucky to have to turn on each other. Kazuo and I had a wordless agreement that whether it was Rapture or Shogo who remained, we'd stay until they were dead. I'd rather have Kazuo win than either of them, and I was sure he felt the same. Of course both of us disliked Rapture. He was the stereotypical Career. As for Shogo, I was disgusted with him for what he did. Vera and Lyte might still be alive if he hadn't run. I'd thought he was a good man, but he was nothing but a coward.

He didn't try to mask his entrance when he came. Hunter and I were standing in a clearing deciding which way to go when Shogo appeared. He was covered in blood and he looked like he hadn't even noticed. His sword was already out and he studied us.

"You can't beat us both," Kazuo said.

"I don't have time to wait," he said.

"How could you do it? What would your son say?" I spat. Shogo didn't react. He just looked back at me.

"We're all killers. You've killed, too. Does that make you evil?" he asked.

"That was different," I said. I knew how wrong it was. Valerie couldn't even fight back. I wasn't any better than Shogo and I hated him for showing me what I was.

"We were friends," I said. Pity filled me and I wanted to hug Shogo. I wanted him to be the way he was, back when he was kind and loving.

"How can I have friends when I don't have a heart?" he asked. He stepped closer and the fight began.

* * *

Shogo Hara POV

Once I crossed the line it was so easy to go farther. I'd sold all my morality and humanity. There was nothing to stop me from pressing on until the end. Two opponents would make a difficult fight, but I'd run the odds. Facing the mutt was as risky as attacking Hunter and Kazuo. Besides, anyone with combat training knows that two fighters not specifically trained to fight together will be a detriment to each other. I had to keep one of them between me and the other. It would be like fighting one at a time. I also had the advantage in brutality. Kazuo and Hunter both still had consciences. I didn't have that bringing me down anymore.

I circled around Kazuo and attacked Hunter first. He was the easier target and his death might demoralize Kazuo. Hunter was armed with a bow. If he'd wanted to he could have shot me before I reached them, but I'd figured on that as well. I knew he'd want to see me again first, if only to tell me how much he hated me. If he didn't make a snap decision I knew he wasn't prepared for, I could get inside his range.

He made the call I knew he would. He hesitated before raising his bow, and I ran inside his range while swinging my sword at the same time. He reacted like an apex Career. Even as he jumped back he dropped his bow and thrust his arrow at my throat. I barely deflected it with my arm and it scored my flesh as I diverted it. Kazuo tried to bypass Hunter to join the fight and I danced around him to keep Hunter between us. I slashed my sword at Hunter's middle and knew he was too close to dodge. He did too, so he didn't. Instead he brought back his foot and kicked it into the side of my knee. My leg snapped and my strike wobbled out of trajectory and missed Hunter. He took a knife from his belt and stabbed my hand, which brought his arm far too close to my blade. I jerked my arm up and my sword sliced Hunter's arm until it scraped against bone. I pressed closer to Hunter to frustrate the angle of his slashes. We grappled and marked each other with superficial wounds as we both strove to break the other's strategy. Then something slammed into the side of my head, hitting my temple and continuing at an angle across my eyebrow. It knocked me back a step and brought me away from Hunter. Kazuo, who was standing behind Hunter at a slight angle, took the opportunity and attacked.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

Shogo knew what he was doing. As long as he kept Hunter between me and him, I couldn't help my ally. He also knew to keep moving and crowding Hunter so it was nearly impossible to get around him. I would have tried to wound him, but I was afraid to hit Hunter. I saw that ingenuity would have to supplement training.

I picked up an egg-sized rock and waited for Hunter to strike. When he did, slashing at Shogo's wounded hand, his head ducked out of the way. I flung the rock at Shogo's head and it hit with enough force to stagger him. He took a step back away from Hunter and I had enough room to strike. I swung my katana in an uppercut slash, ripping Shogo open from his left hip to his right shoulder. Blood and something long and white fell from the wound and Shogo staggered back trying to hold himself in place. It was a terrible, devastating wound, but I knew Shogo wouldn't lie down and die. He stayed upright and held his sword in a guard stance as he stumbled backwards. Hunter and I couldn't do anything but watch. We knew if either of us approached him he could still kill us, and there was no need to. There was nothing keeping him alive.

Shogo tried to move forward and raise his sword. More viscera poked from his wound and he shook. Effort and pain marked his face as he tilted and fell to his knees. He tried to push himself to his feet and blood soaked his fingers as they dug into the dirt. He scored his nails through the ground and hunched his back as he began to cry.

"I wanted to do right by him," he said. I knew he meant his son, and I wished it was safe to comfort him. I never held Shogo's retreat against him. Only one person can win the Games, and Shogo was trying to do what was best for his son. If he'd stayed around, Kanu would have watched his father kill his allies and two defenceless Tributes. Any Career knows that self-preservation isn't wickedness. Shogo was never a villain to me.

So much blood was coming from Shogo that it sickened me to see him alive. He seemed to be falling apart in body as much as he had in mind.

"There's nothing left. I gave everything to be with him. I gave my future, my humanity, my mind, and my soul, all so I could give Kanu my body. Now I can't even do that," Shogo said. He fell forward until he was lying on his side clutching his wound. It was like watching his heart bleed out of him. I couldn't imagine such pain and regret, and I prayed he would die just so he'd have peace.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was a broken and empty sigh. I didn't know what to say. I forgave him, even though I didn't think there was anything to forgive. I couldn't give Shogo enough forgiveness and comfort to ease even part of his pain. Any attempt seemed like a farce. Shogo's eyes met mine and I tried to show him that there was no vengeance in my gaze, only sadness and understanding. He rested his cheek against the dirt and gave up the ghost.

* * *

 **Here we have the final two. Shogo's character took a turn not many people saw coming. What happened was I pulled the plug. I supported Shogo and kept him to the end in the expectation that he'd be as popular with readers as he was with me. When I finally saw there was no way you'd take to him, I let him go. I killed him when I turned him dark. I knew you'd turn from him and that I'd be taking him somewhere more desolate than I've often been with a Tribute. It was the most dynamic and fulfilling thing I could do with his character, and it pushed him beyond what would have happened if I'd left him "good" and given him a mediocre death. I knew he was going, so I pulled out all the stops.**

 **3rd place: Shogo Hara- stabbed by Kazuo**

 **Shogo wasn't a villain. The Games took a man who loved his son more than life and wanted to (and did) give him everything and twisted that most sacred of loves into something wicked. Plain self-preservation would have atoned for Shogo's actions, but he would't even have done that if it wasn't for Kanu. He loved his son enough to lose his soul for him, and he's a great man in my eyes.**

 **Also, a note about Apollo. I never meant to bring him so close only to kill him. I thought he was going to win and I killed him as soon as I knew he wouldn't so I wouldn't prolong Peppermint and his supporter's suffering.**

 **Next up is the final battle. These Games have moved so fast. Seems like last week we still had thirty Tributes. I already know what I'm going to do for the finale, so stay tuned for the final scene.**


	58. Finale

**I wrote this last night but no one seemed to be up so I waited in order to be here for the reaction.**

* * *

Hunter Dubchen POV

Shogo's cannon went off as we were both still staring at him. I was spellbound watching hm fade away. As Shogo died, I saw so many things die with him. There were moments Kanu would never have with his father, the love Shogo could never show his son, the lives he'd never touch, the good he could never do, and the endless love the Capitol took from him and soured into something horrible. That was what it meant when one of us died. It had happened so many times. I'd _caused_ it so many times. I never wanted to see it again.

I looked over at Kazuo. The tears in his eyes and horror in his face mirrored my own reaction. He looked back at me and the tears spilled over.

"I don't want to kill anyone else," he said. We both still held our weapons and I hated the readiness in my body. After everything I'd just seen, I was ready to react if Kazuo attacked. But he didn't attack, and neither did I. I just didn't have the heart. I couldn't bear to be near any more pain and death. I barely wanted to keep living at all.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I looked at Shogo and back at Kazuo again. His face was pointed up at the sky and his jaw was slack with terror.

"The sun," he said. I looked up. The last of its brightness was vanishing into the horizon. The choice was about to be made for us. The forest quieted and we froze. A sound split the night. Not the sound of the mutt's wailing cry. It was the sharp screech of an owl.

 _Oh, god._ I turned in the direction of the cry and saw the nightmare back again. My stomach heaved when I saw the dried blood caked across its axe and body. Which smear was Vera? Which drop was Lyte? The mutt looked over my shoulder at something behind us. My heart shuddered for a second time as the ground shook with the bat mutt's arrival. Death surrounded us and there was nothing to do but tremble.

The zombie mutt charged with inescapable speed and I readied myself for death. It sprinted past me and swung its axe at the bat. The bat threw itself at the other mutt and clamped its teeth into its shoulder. All I could do was watch. Any movement might have attracted their attention and our only hope was that the victor of the battle would be terribly wounded. Kazuo and I cowered next to each other as the beasts fought. The zombie wrapped its hands around the bat's neck and tried to break its neck. The bat dragged its talons through the zombie's arms and shredded them. It shoved the zombie backwards to the ground and the axe fell from its hands. I found my nerve and started to creep toward the trees with Kazuo close beside me. In the face of such overwhelming terror we instinctively grouped together, and we reached the relative safety of the camouflaging underbrush. I looked back to see the bat mutt crouch and leap onto the zombie's chest. It grabbed its collarbones with both hands and ripped the zombie's chest open as it tore its throat out with its teeth. The zombie lay still and the bat looked up.

"You think he sees us?" I asked. The bat looked me dead in the eye. It saw us.

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

We didn't have to worry about killing each other anymore. Whoever avoided the mutt longer would be the Victor. Hunter and I fled through the forest like terrified deer. Leaves slashed my face and blinded me as I charged. I pulled a few steps ahead of Hunter and looked behind us. Only my labored breath kept me from screaming when I saw the bat running after us like a demon after wayward souls. Its tattered wing kept it from flying and its pounding gait only made it more horrifically near human.

As I ran I searched the forest for a haven- anything that would block the mutt's advance. In the vanishing light I saw an upturned tree, its exposed roots forming a thick snarl. One of its roots lay across the hollow the tree left as it fell. It formed a long, shallow tunnel that could save my life.

I focused everything in me on the hole and dove into it without breaking my stride. My head smashed into the wood and skin and hair ripped off my scalp as I clawed deeper into the hollow. I started to turn.

"Hunter!" I yelled. Let the fight come later. I wouldn't wish that death on my worst enemy. Hunter saw my shelter and ran toward it. The mutt was steps behind him and I reached out in a futile attempt to pull him toward safety. He sprang toward the hole and started worming his way inside. I grabbed the back of his collar and tried to haul him deeper as the mutt bent down behind him. Hunter's legs were still exposed, and the mutt grabbed them and started to tear them apart. Hunter started to scream and grabbed onto my arms. Blood and bits of flesh flew everywhere and I felt Hunter ripping as I strained to pull him in. Blood shot from Hunter's mouth and splashed my face. The mutt yanked Hunter's leg and dragged him from the hole with me still attached. I slid out onto the ground underneath the mutt and saw its fangs and claws nearly touching from my flesh. Saliva dripped from its mouth onto my cheek.

A cannon sounded. The mutt froze. Claws hovered an inch from my eye and the mutt glared at me as it withdrew. It took a single step away and I felt its eyes hungering to attack again. When the hovercraft appeared, it slid Hunter's body next to it and started ripping at its throat.

I didn't realize until the ladder draped across my back that I'd won. My eyes were locked on Hunter and I was shaking. Death was in front of me and above me. I couldn't think or move, only fear. My eyes were frozen open and tears ran down my face. My chest heaved and trembled. Something fell on top of me and yanked me into the air. Everything blurred, and I didn't know what happened next.

* * *

 **Most of my stories have ended with epic battles. Sometimes the Games is a matter of who dies last. I knew I wanted the camazotz and Ah-Puch to battle. It turns out that between the Death God and the Death Bat, the bat comes out ahead. In legend, Ah-Puch was probably stronger, but the camazotz was scarier. To change things up, I ended this Games with friendship and common struggle, and I think it will provide some contrast for my canon.**

 **2nd place: Hunter Dubchen- killed by a camazotz**

 **It was almost a toss-up between Hunter and Kazuo. Hunter was capable and worthy just as Kazuo was. Tillo and Felix will miss him, even if Felix hardly got to know him. I think this is the first time I've had four Careers as the final fighters. It lines up with canon better than most of my stories and Hunter was a great fighter to make it this far. In the end it was luck and slightly slower legs that did him in. He would have made a worthy Victor as well, but it didn't turn out for him.**

 **Victor: Kazuo Braun**

 **Kazuo and Hunter were nearly even, so I looked deep to make my decision. Kazuo's performance in his last Games gave him the edge in this one. I knew he was a formidable fighter and a possible Victor from the start. I also examined their personalities and decided that Kazuo had more interesting elements I can develop, such as his checkered past and his friendly nature. I didn't intend Kazuo to win until far into the Games. His ability, popularity, and personality came together to elevate him to victory. I'm also really excited to see what's going to happen when he and Pray realize they're stuck with each other for life.**

 **As usual, there will be some wrap-up chapters and cleanup before the story is over. I'll be moving on to my next one after, but that will have some special interaction I will reveal as I get more information. Hope you enjoyed the climax and I think you can see that I thought Kazuo would be palatable for everyone as well as a good choice.**

 **Also, Shogo now has a one-shot under "One Volunteer" which should help people see other sides of him.**


	59. Coronation

**Congratulations YesMyLordCiel for being Kazuo's submitter and gaining a Victor!**

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

Horrible, half-remembered things surrounded me. Mutts bent over me and tore my body apart to smash it back together haphazardly. All the air in the room turned to water and choked me. People screamed and pounded on me so hard my insides liquified. Light and darkness alternated and cut into each other.

I woke up. I didn't remember falling asleep, but everything was clear and real. I was in a hospital room in the Capitol. I'd won the Games. I was recovering. A monitor next to my bed was beeping.

The door opened and the mutt's legs appeared. I tried to jump out of bed and a series of straps yanked me back. Something tore in my arm and blood leaked out.

 _It's only a doctor._ It wasn't a mutt. A Capitol doctor with glittery silver hair and gold skin rushed to my bedside.

"Oh dear, you've pulled our your IV. Be careful," he said. He reinserted the needle into a plastic sleeve taped to my arm.

"Are you ready for the big show?" he asked. I could barely understand him. All I could think about was what horrible things there were in the world and how many ways there were to die. There were monsters and killers and nothing was safe.

"What?" I asked.

"All of Panem is waiting to see the Victor," he said. _Outside?_ Outside the door? I couldn't. Anything could happen out there. I wanted to stay where it was safe forever.

"No," I said. The doctor laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he said. I hadn't been fine in a long time. I'd never be fine again.

Azure came in next.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" he asked.

"I just want it to be over," I said.

"What's wrong? You're the Victor. You _won._ Man up," he said. Azure had always seemed so happy to be a Victor. I didn't realize how right I was. He didn't mind being a killer. That was what he always wanted.

"Go away," I said.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"Just go away," I said. The doctor shooed him out and left to run some errand. When I was sure they were gone, I got out of bed and paced the room. My brain reeled at the number of deaths I'd just seen and caused. Every sound was like an approaching enemy. I felt like I had a flood of feelings inside me but I'd used up all my emotion already.

Someone appeared beside me. I screamed and brought my fist back to attack. My hand smashed into something impossibly hard and cracks appeared all over the man. My bones cracked and a thousand knives sliced into my skin.

It was a mirror. It was my own reflection I'd seen and attacked. Even after I realized, I didn't recognize myself. It was like looking at a stranger, and I feared him. His muscles were perfect and thick. His black hair had a lightning blue streak in it. His Asian eyes were electric green and his skin was flawless. He was my superior doppelganger. He stared back at me like the helpless prey I was and I quailed under his gaze. I knew if I looked away he'd attack. I saw his victims reflected in his eyes and the kind of man he was. I knew I'd never escape him and a thousand other enemies.

A piece of mirror flaked off and fell. I held my bleeding hand and sank to my knees, shards digging into my skin. I laid my head against the mirror and wept.

* * *

"Another Career," Harlequin said. "What a surprise. Was it difficult killing all those untrained children?"

"Yes," I said. My face must have been something, because Harlequin's slight sneer vanished.

"Never mind. Survival of the fittest, you know. You must be much happier with your performance in this Games," she said.

 _No,_ I thought. "Yes," I said. I realized I wasn't being a very good guest.

"Tell us, what was your favorite Games moment?" Harlequin asked.

 _My favorite moment? Maybe when Hunter died in front of me. Maybe watching Shogo mourn his soul and his son? Or maybe it was half my alliance dying one after another in a pile of corpses._ "Someone sent us war paint and Vera decorated us. We all looked so cool," I said.

"Yes, she was quite an artist," Harlequin said. She looked wistful. I didn't blame her for favoring Vera, or anyone else, over me.

"I can't wait any longer. Let's have the highlights," Harlequin said. The screen came down and the show began. There was the sound of a ticking timer. I clenched my fingers into my leg and shook. The Bloodbath cannons started sounding and and with each one my heart spasmed. When the mutt first appeared, I was there in the Arena again, screaming so loud my mouth couldn't contain it.

"Kazuo?" Harlequin said. The tape was over. I was staring at a blank wall.

"What?" I asked.

"My, you _were_ interested. I said, any parting words for those who might follow after you?"

"Don't," I said. Harlequin started and looked offstage. She laughed nervously.

"Well, let's get on with the coronation," she said. The Anthem played and I started to hyperventilate. The room seemed so open and exposed. Someone could be hiding anywhere. But the only person hiding was President Galba.

"Congratulations, Victor," she said when she reached me. She carried a crown on a pillow, and she placed it on my head. It was a traditional king's hat, a golden frame with red velvet lining. The only difference was the bejeweled blue rose topper. I shuddered at her touch and she said something about victory and Panem. As soon as she was done I ran offstage. A mob of people surrounded me and I started to scream. Any one of them could be the one here to kill me. In another second I'd kill them first. A Peacekeeper came and escorted me to my room. I shut the door and went deeper inside to the bedroom. I shut that door too, then slid under the bed. Nothing could sneak up on me there.

* * *

 **Usually I add more details to the coronation chapter, but Kazuo didn't notice those things. I'll take a few more chapters to end the story completely and start up the next one.**


	60. Effects

Kazuo Braun POV

Azure didn't come back the rest of the day. I was lucky he mentioned something before the Games about the Victors having a party. Otherwise it would have turned out even worse.

It was bad enough when someone knocked on my door. I flinched and reached for a weapon that wasn't there.

 _It's probably just Philomena,_ I thought. I cautiously opened the door and revealed a mob. Sky was in front and the rest of the Victors milled around behind her. Then I saw a flash of silver.

 _Silver claws. Silver claws cutting and ripping._ I gasped and slammed the door. I knelt with my back to it and wrapped my arms around my knees. I heard voices from behind the door.

"What was that?"

"It's Pray. You scared him!"

"What a baby."

"I'd be scared of you too."

"I already am." There was another knock at the door.

"Kazuo? Pray's gone. You can come out," Sky said. I peeked under the door, then slid it open a crack. The claws were gone, and I opened it more.

"We just wanted to let you know we're here for you," Soleil said.

"Once you're a Victor, we don't really care about the District. We're the only ones that can understand each other," Drone said. I noticed they weren't all there. Besides Pray, the two Victors from Six were missing, and so were Peppermint and Azure. I _did_ feel like they understood a few things, so I let them coax me out of my room and we took the elevator to the ground floor.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It usually depends on the Victor," Soleil said. "Did you have anything in mind?" I thought about it for a minute. When I looked up, there was glass everywhere. I stopped so fast someone bumped into me. I recoiled and started backing away.

"No no no," I said. It was dark and the full-length windows showed the sky between towering buildings. "Not outside."

"What's wrong?" Sky asked. I was trying to get past the group back into the elevator. They were blocking my way, and it was like a bad dream.

"It comes from the sky," I said. The Victors parted and I huddled by the wall next to the elevator, pushing the button again and again.

"He's not going to go outside. He's agoraphobic," Orchard said. "I was too for a while."

"That's okay. We can do it in here," another girl said. Orchard stood between me and the outside and motioned the others to form a barrier.

"Let's go back to your room," she said. I nodded.

Back in my room, things were a lot better. It was small and closed, and so many people meant that if something came, I could run away before it got to me. We ended up just sitting around talking about what being a Victor was like. I didn't have much to offer, so I listened.

"It's hard to remember, but it isn't your fault," Drone said. Sky looked away. It really must be hard to believe.

"It _was_ my fault. Not that I'm sorry," Hyden said.

"How do you get through it?" I asked. It was the first thing I'd said since we got back.

"We got through the Games. We can get through anything," Tillo said. I wasn't sure the Games were the hardest thing after all.

* * *

 **I think one more chapter will do it. This one would have been melded with the next one, but it would have been too long. This way it's too short instead.**


	61. Denouement

District Two

I gave my canned speech about victory and sacrifice. The crowd saw right through it.

"You don't even want to be here!" someone yelled. They began to jeer and throw trash at the stage. Usually the Peacekeepers would have stepped in, but this was Two. They looked the other way when they weren't throwing things with the rest of them.

"Ava should be there!" someone else yelled. They chanted her name and I couldn't argue with them. Maybe she would have been excited. I was a terrified mess waiting to flee back into the sanctuary of the train. We cut the feast short and I escaped.

* * *

District Three

I barely knew any of the Tributes from Three. It was weird seeing a District so different from mine. The people were quiet and simply dressed. They never smiled and they looked so intense. Everything was colorless and bland. At least they didn't seem mad.

* * *

District Four

I never knew how cruel President Galba could be until I got to Four. I recognized the boy sitting at the foot of the feast table as soon as I saw him. He recognized me, of course. I'd never seen such terror and sadness on such a little face. She sent Kanu back to Four for the Victory tour. She sent him back so he could give me the ceremonial key to the District. The boy waited for his cue and approached me. He wasn't even pretending not to cry. He took tiny steps and never took his eyes off me. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and how I wished his father was here instead, but I knew the sound of my voice would scare him more. It must have been like giving the boogeyman a hug. I stayed seated and turned my face away when I took the key. I brushed it with the tips of my fingers and pulled away so Kanu wouldn't have to touch me. He was right about me.

* * *

District Five

District Five was just sad. Everyone sat through the speech and no one said a word. Most of them were dressed in black and a lot of them were holding each other or crying. I was glad I wasn't the direct cause of their suffering, but I was thankful when I was back on the train.

* * *

District Six

I had more to say when I got to Six. I had my prepared spiel and I said it all, but I had a few minutes to make closing notes, provided I didn't say anything rebellious.

"I didn't know the others, but I'm especially sad about Lyte. All he wanted was to help people, and he did it even in the Games. I wish he was here still. I know you'll never forget him, and I hope you all try to be like him."

* * *

District Seven

District Seven's celebration was short and I noticed a lot more Peacekeepers than usual. The entire business with Asper must have gotten the Capitol on high alert. I had a feeling the Reaping next year would have double the security as usual and that the people were in for a long winter.

* * *

District Eight

I wasn't involved with the Tributes from Eight, so things were simple. I said my speech, went to the feast, and left. The people knew I hadn't killed any of their children and they knew I wasn't to blame in the end. They tolerated me and went on with their mourning.

* * *

District Nine

What could I say about Farlon? He was funny and roguish and all sorts of things I'd never be. I'd seen so much death that his blurred with the others. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. I didn't want to get him mixed up with someone else and offend everyone, so I kept to my prepared speech.

* * *

District Ten

Ten was perfect for someone like Felix. It was hell for me. Rolling fields and open prairies assaulted my mind and I barely made it through the ceremony. I wanted to say something nice for my ally, but I didn't. I was too scared.

* * *

District Eleven

Eleven didn't seem to know there was a tour going on. The town was in shambles and no one seemed to be in charge. I seemed to be an afterthought, and I was willing to leave them alone. I didn't know any of their Tributes anyway.

* * *

District Twelve

Twelve was the most rewarding of the Districts. Most of the people at the feast were Peacekeepers and politicians, but a few villagers were there to make it look like the Capitol cared. They were awestruck by all the food and I was happy until I realized what that meant about the rest of their year. We always had food in One. No wonder we won so much.

* * *

District One

I expected fanfare and adoration from my own District. I wasn't looking forward to it, and it was just as well. The people could tell right away I wasn't relishing my victory. There's nothing worse in One that an unenthusiastic Victor.

"Coward!" someone yelled.

"We want Hunter!" yelled another. They stared walking out of the speech center in droves.

"Disgrace," one man said before he left. Soon I was alone. They wanted someone to win the Games and bring glory to One. I survived the Games and I didn't bring any glory. Worst of all, I didn't want the Games. I wasn't one of them anymore. They didn't want me.

* * *

Capitol

I didn't think it was especially worrisome when Galba summoned me at the end of one of the Capitol galas. She probably had a few words with all of the Victors. If it got me away from the open ballroom, it was all right with me. I followed the escort and took a seat in a leather chair.

"Congratulations on your Victory," she said. I would have expected the President's own chamber to be richly decorated, but the room was plain. Mostly she just had bookshelves filled with thick, leathery books.

"Thanks," I said. I waited for her to say more.

"I've called you here to discuss your friend Farlon," she said.

 _Farlon? He died. Oh, that Farlon._ "Silken?" I asked. Her gaze sharpened.

"Silken Alois is the invention of a conspiracy theorist. _Mr. Lionhardt_ was a Tribute that lost his mind under the pressure of the Arena. You needn't discuss him any further," she said. So that was what this was about. She wanted to make sure I didn't spill the beans about her underground program. The only reason she'd let me win is because I never mentioned it before.

"I won't. I don't want any trouble," I said.

"You wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise," she said. "I considered sending the mutt after you, but I don't give the conspiracy theorists any unnecessary ammunition. I can tolerate you as a Victor, though you weren't my first choice. Personally, I was rooting for Vera. It's a shame about the child."

 _Child?_ Vera was pregnant? I stopped wondering almost before I started. None of it mattered now. Galba dismissed me and I took my leave.

* * *

Victor's Village

The Victor's Village in One is one of the most populous in Panem, but it's still not too full. I share a neighborhood with Estrella, Hyden, Azure and Peridot. I didn't share anything else with them. My door was shut to Azure and the others never even tried to visit. I heard them partying sometimes and wondered if it was the killing or the fighting they were celebrating. I didn't often leave my house, and I kept the blinds drawn. When I did move around, I used the underground tunnels and the belowground trains. Mostly I stayed by myself.

Ruby brought Glamour to see me once. I flinched away from her. I'd already killed so many people. I might hurt her without even realizing it. It was my nature to hurt people. I told Ruby to stay with her husband for their children's sake. She said she'd come back later. Maybe things would be different.

A lot can happen in a year. I kept thinking about all the allies I'd lost, and eventually I started thinking about what they'd left behind. Asper taught me about sacrifice. Priscilla taught me about loving life and being who you want to be. Frankie showed that actions speak louder than words, and Vera showed that love is unconditional. Farlon taught me that life's a game and not everything happens the way you want. Felix and Reiner showed me that friendships last until death. Jean taght me that everyone is valuable. Yasmine and Timber taught me that life is short and I should make the most of it. Celestial showed me the beauty in the world. Shogo taught me that the world is rarely black and white, and everyone is doing their best. Whyte showed that not all love is romantic. Lyte was the first person I met that put others first. No one taught me that at the Academy. I mourned all of them and the loss of what they'd shown me. Then I realized I could carry it on. Someone who embodied all those things would be the perfect man. I'd never be perfect, but if I took what all of them gave me, I could be whole again someday. With all of their help, I could begin to heal.

* * *

 **We've reached the end of another story. A Career turned out to be one of the more affected Victors. He'll be back next year and he'll grow and change like all the others. In the meantime, I'll start the next story. It wouldn't do to have a gap, would it? I know tomorrow I'll wake up to a ton of messages, but go ahead and start the new Tributes rolling. I'll post more hints and tips when I start the next fic, but for now I have one thing to say. Multiple submissions are fine, but you'll get better results if you designate one your primary pick. I anticipate I'll get enough submissions that I'll have to pick and choose. I go by first submitted mostly and try to ensure everyone who submits gets a slot. The more flexible your Tribute is when it comes to Districts, the easier it is to fit them in. See you there!**


End file.
